LOVE IS NOT OVER
by kaisoopeach
Summary: Kematian seorang penyanyi terkenal, membuat Kyungsoo harus berurusan kembali dengan Chanyeol laki-laki dari masa lalunya lewat pertemuan yang tidak disengaja. (Bad summary) Chansoo / Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, / Chando warning GS
1. Chapter 1

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan seiring berjalannya cerita**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, family**

 **Rate : M**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku balik lagi bawa cerita ChanSoo. Cerita murni dari ide saya sendiri, jika ada kesamaan alur cerita adalah faktor ketidak sengajaan. Jika tidak suka mohon tidak meninggalkan review yang berbau war. Dan tinggalkan kritik dan saran untuk memperbaiki tulisan saya terimakasih :)**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sang penyanyi terkenal telah meninggal dalam insiden kecelakaan tragis yang belum diketahui apa penyebab kecelakaan itu bisa terjadi. Dari saksi mata yang melihat kejadian tersebut menuturkan jika mobil yang di tumpangi korban terlihat zig zag dan tidak terkendali. Hingga sampai pada tikungan, dari arah berlawanan terdapat sebuah truk yang melintas. Saksi mata mengatakan jika mobil hitam tersebut terlihat menghindari truk didepannya, namun naas mobil itu malah menabrak pembatas jalan dan terjun kedalam jurang sedalam tigapuluh meter di samping jalan. Jalan tersebut langsung ramai oleh pengendara lain yang ingin melihat kejadian tersebut, bahkan ada banyak para petugas berusaha mengangkat bangkai mobil yang terlihat sudah tidak berbentuk dengan menggunakan alat berat. Medan yang terjal membuat mereka sedikit kesulitan mengevakusi mobil serta korban yang diketahui adalah seorang artis yang sedang naik daun saat ini, beserta sopir, manager, dan juga stylishnya. Butuh sekitar dua jam hingga korban bisa dievakuasi dari dasar jurang. Semua petugas medis langsung dengan sigap melakukan pekerjaan mereka. Menempatkan para korban di atas brankar lalu memasukkannya kedalam ambulance yang sudah tersedia didekat tempat kejadian.

Bisik-bisik mulai terdengar saat orang-orang yang berkerumun melihat tubuh sang penyanyi terbaring tak berdaya dengan luka parah disekujur tubuhnya. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya hingga membuat kain putih yang mengalasi brankar berubah warna. Wajahnya tidak lagi bersih seperti saat sang artis tampil dilayar tv, namun saat ini wajahnya penuh dengan darah dan beberapa luka robek dibagian wajah cantiknya.

Dan butuh hingga tiga jam untuk mengangkat rongsokan mobil sang artis hingga benar-benar mencapai jalanan. Mobil itu terlihat sangat mengenaskan bagian depan ringsek, seluruh kacanya pecah. Salah satu pintu bagian belakang copot entah kemana.

.

.

.

.

Dirumah duka, terlihat semua kerabat, staff agency, dan rekan-rekan artis silih berganti berdatangan mengucapkan turut berduka pada keluarga yang ditinggalkannya. Mereka semua benar-benar syok saat mendengar berita kecelakaan tersebut. Bagaimana tidak baru beberapa jam yang lalu mereka bekerja bersama, tertawa bersama, dan saling melempar canda ditengah-tengah sibuknya pekerjaan mereka. Dan sekarang mereka tidak menyangka jika kebersamaan mereka beberapa jam yang lalu adalah kebersamaan mereka untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Disudut ruang terlihat seorang bertubuh jangkung mengenakan setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih berdiri tanpa ekspresi. Sesekali akan membungkuk saat para pelayat datang atau pergi memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada mendiang sang penyanyi. Dan disamping pria jangkung tersebut, ada sepasang suami istri yang berumur akhir empatpuluhan saling memeluk dan saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Ada juga seorang anak kecil duduk bersila didekat kaki pria jangkung. Tatapan polosnya menatap foto seorang wanita bemata sipit yang dikelilingi oleh banyak bunga berwarna putih.

.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah tau?"tanya seorang gadis bermata rusa pada gadis yang sedang sibuk memajang kue buatannya didalam etalase-etalase kue.

"Apa ?" responnya sedikit malas.

Gadis bermata rusa itu terus mengikuti gadis penata kue kemana saja saat kakinya melangkah.

"Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun ah salah, maksudku Park Baekhyun penyanyi yang sedang naik daun itu. Tadi pagi ditemukan sudah tidak bernyawa dalam sebuah kecelakaan" ceritanya dengan semangat.

"Lalu?" gadis itu seolah sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang rekan kerjanya bahas.

Gadis bermata rusa itu sedikit jengkel. "Oh Ayolah Soo, apa kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan berita itu? bahkan semua pelosok korea sedang membahasnya. Jangan lupakan mereka juga sedang panas-panasnya membahas suami Baekhyun seorang CEO perusahaan bonafit dikorea, yang harus menduda dalam usia muda. ah satu lagi ia juga harus mengurus anaknya yang masih berumur empat tahun. Bahkan aku tadi sempat melihat di internet jika Park Chanyeol suami dari Baekhyun terdaftar dalam sebuah situs yang mensurve tentang duda yang paling diminati oleh para wanita. Dan dalam waktu tigapuluh menit nama Chanyeol sudah menduduki peringkat pertama dalam situs tersebut. Bukankah itu sangat keren. Oh aku juga ingin dijadikan istri pengganti." Ucap gadis itu panjang lebar.

Gadis bername tag Kyungsoo di seragam kerjanya itu hanya bisa menggeleng dengan celotehan sang sahabat Xi Luhan. Bagaimana bisa sahabatnya itu bercerita dengan semangatnya sedang dibalik cerita itu ada seseorang yang meninggal dan sebuah keluarga yang berduka. Bahkan Kyungsoo juga tidak habis pikir dengan orang-orang diluar sana, apa kematian sang artis itu sebuah lelucon hingga membuat surve yang sangat konyol seperti itu pikirnya. Meski ia juga tidak peduli, namun rasanya aneh saja dengan mereka yang menganggap hal itu biasa saja.

Luhan adalah seorang gadis bermata rusa yang selalu bersemangat membahas apa saja yang menurutnya menarik. Namun kali ini Kyungsoo pikir ceritanya lebih kearah miris dari pada menarik. "dan aku akan mengadukanmu pada Sehun, nona Lu" ujarnya pada Luhan yang sedang melayani pembeli.

"Silahkan datang lagi" ucapnya pada pembeli. Lalu menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Jangan coba-coba mengadu nona Do" balasnya sambil berkacak pinggang. Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahunya cuek. Lalu menghilang dibalik pintu dapur.

 **Tring**

Suara lonceng cafe berbunyi. Dan masuklah seorang pria bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih, wajah berkarisma, mata tajam, hidung mancung, memakai setelan jas berwarna abu-abu gelap dan kemeja berwarna biru muda, dasi navi dengan garis-garis ungu tua dan putih, rambut coklat tertata rapi, dan jangan lupakan sepatu hitam yang sangat mengkilat. Membuat mata wanita akan terpesona dalam sekali lihat.

"Siang baby" sapanya pada gadis yang berdiri dikasir yang tak lain adalah Luhan.

Luhan mendongak dan senyum cerah langsung tercipta saat melihat pria yang telah mencuri hatinya berdiri didepannya.

"siang juga sayang" sapanya ceria.

Pria berjas itu melangkahkan kakinya memutar dan masuk ketempat Luhan berdiri. Lalu memberinya satu kecupan pada kening sang kekasih.

"Oh bisakah kalian sadar tempat" kritik Kyungsoo yang baru keluar dari dapur dengan membawa nampan berisi cake red velvet.

Luhan dan Sehun lelaki yang bersetatus kekasih Luhan terkekeh. "Makanya cepat-cepatlah mencari kekasih. Biar tau rasanya berkencan " ledek Sehun

Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas "Dan melakukan hal tidak senonoh didepan umum diwaktu jam kerja? tidak terima kasih." balasnya ketus.

"Dalam hal apa kau bilang hal tidak senonoh Do Kyungsoo? Kau seharusnya cepat mencari kekasih jika tidak ingin menjadi perawan tua dan tidak laku" semprot Luhan

Do Kyungsoo gadis bermata bulat itu hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh. Seolah ucapan Luhan tidak berpengaruh pada dirinya.

Kekasih?

Haruskah ia mencari kekasih? Entahlah ia masih nyaman dengan semua yang ia jalani sekarang. Ia tidak ingin buru-buru mencari atau melabuhkan hati untuk pria yang sembarangan. Ia hanya ingin mencari yang terbaik untuknya, yang bisa menerima, dan menyayangi dirinya dengan tulus. tidak masalah jika pria itu tidak kaya yang terpenting bagi Kyungsoo adalah pria yang bisa membuat dirinya merasa nyaman dan terlindungi. Namun kembali lagi untuk saat ini ia benar-benar belum ingin memikirkan hal tersebut. Ia masih menikmati waktu _kencannya_ bersama dengan peralatan dapur miliknya. _Ah_ tidak lebih tepatnya milik cafe tempatnya bekerja saat ini.

.

.

.

.

Acara pemakaman telah selesai. Rumah itu sudah mulai sepi hanya ada beberapa kerabat yang masih bertahan disana. Namun diruang tamu pria jangkung itu sedang melakukan press conference dengan para wartawan dari berbagai media.

"sekali lagi terimakasih pada para fans yang selalu mendukung Istri saya, saya berharap anda semua bisa memaafkan jika Istri saya melakukan hal yang buruk dan tidak menyenangkan pada anda semua. sekian dan terimakasih. Saya permisi." tutupnya lalu meninggalkan para wartawan tersebut.

Chanyeol suami dari artis Byung Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat press conference dengan kepala tertunduk. Lalu menghampiri anaknya yang terlihat tertidur digendongan ibunya. Lelaki jangkung itu lalu mengambil alih anaknya dan membawanya menuju kamar dilantai atas untuk menidurkan anaknya agar lebih nyaman. Chanyeol merasa sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya sang istri yang dirasa terlalu cepat. Ada sedikit rasa menyesal dalam diri Chanyeol atas perlakuannya selama ini pada sang istri. Dan sampai detik ini, ia bahkan belum sempat memperbaiki semuanya. Tapi wanita yang sudah beberapa tahun ini berada disampingnya terlanjur pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Berbagai surat kabar, dan juga berita tv seolah-olah berlomba-lomba menyiarkan tentang insiden yang menewaskan Park Baekhyun seorang penyanyi terkenal.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Park Baekhyun seorang penyanyi terkenal yang digilai dari berbagai kalangan. Selain wajahnya yang cantik Baekhyun adalah penyanyi yang memiliki suara emas, siapa saja yang mendengarkan lagu-lagu balladnya akan tersentuh dan merasa ikut tertarik masuk pada isi lagu tersebut. Selain itu Baekhyun juga terkenal ramah, dan selalu ceria, ia juga akan baik pada siapa saja yang ia jumpai. Oleh karena itu orang yang bekerja sama dengannya selalu mengungkapkan jika Baekhyun adalah orang yang baik dan mudah bergaul. Jadi mereka sangat senang bisa bekerja sama dengan Baekhyun.

Namun kini itu semua tinggal sebuah kenangan yang harus selalu dikenang. Karena sang penyanyi bersuara emas telah tiada.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan. Telinganya merasa sangat bosan karena mendengar pembicaraan setiap pengunjung cafe yang masih saja membahas tentang Baekhyun. Padahal insiden itu sudah lewat satu bulan yang lalu, namun sepertinya orang-orang itu masih tidak bosan membahas kecelakaan yang telah merengut nyawa idola mereka. Bukannya apa-apa Kyungsoo hanya merasa jika mereka berlebihan.

Ingin tidak mendengar tapi omongan mereka terdengar. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dibalik meja kasir dan memilih kembali fokus untuk pekerjaannya.

"Selamat datang" ucap Kyungsoo ramah pada seorang wanita paruh baya dan anak kecil yang berada disampingnya.

Hari ini adalah Kyungsoo yang bertugas menjaga kasir. Jika kalian tanya kemana perginya rusa betina itu jawabannya adalah pagi-pagi sekali gadis itu sudah diculik oleh Oh Sehun yang tak lain adalah kekasihnya yang dengan seenak jidatnya nenyerahkan urusan cafe pada Kyungsoo. Mentang-mentang ia adalah pemilik cafe bisa bertindak semena-mena. Namun walaupun begitu Kyungsoo tidak keberatan, ia malah senang menghabiskan waktu di cafe. Ia dengan senang hati melayani pembeli, dan jika semua pelanggan sudah terlayani ia akan turun tangan membantu koki yang ada di dapur. Atau jika tidak begitu ia menyerahkan kasir pada Minseok kakak sepupu Luhan dan ia lebih memilih untuk berkutat dengan minyak, wajan dan peralatan dapur lainnya. Karena memang dicafe tersebut tidak hanya menyediakan kue tetapi juga makanan.

"nuna aku mau ice cream strawberry" ucap anak kecil lengkap dengan logat cadelnya. Jangan lupakan ia berdiri dengan berjinjit-jinjit berusaha untuk bisa terlihat.

"dengan senang hati" jawab Kyungsoo lalu membuatkan ice cream pesanan anak kecil tersebut. "Nyonya mau pesan apa?" tanya Kyungsoo beralih pada wanita paruh baya tersebut. Setelah selesai memberikan ice cream permintaan anak tadi. Namun wanita itu hanya diam dan beberapa kali mengerjapkan matanya. Yang sepertinya tidak bisa terfokuskan dengan baik. Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika wajah wanita itu terlihat pucat serta wajahnya penuh dengan keringat. " permisi, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Kyungsoo hanya mendengar gumamman tidak jelas dari bibir perempuan itu sebelum akhirnya tubuhnya tumbang jatuh pingsan.

"Haelmoni" teriak anak kecil tersebut sambil menangis ketakutan melihat neneknya yang tergeletak dilantai tidak sadarkan diri.

Kyungsoo bergegas keluar dari meja kasir, lalu menghampiri wanita tersebut. Menepuk pipinya pelan berharap orang itu akan sadar namun nihil. Suara tangisan anak kecil semakin membuatnya panik.

"Kyungsoo ada apa?" tanya gadis bername tag Minseok yang baru keluar dari ruang ganti.

"Astaga bukankah ini ibu Chanyeol" pekik Minseok saat berada didekat wanita pingsan tadi.

Kyungsoo menoleh pada gadis berpipi cubby itu "Eonni panggilkan ambulance" ucapnya dengan satu tarikan nafas. Minseok sadar dari keterkejutannya. Dan tanpa basa basi Minseok mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi rumah sakit untuk meminta ambulance agar segera datang kecafe.

Untung para pengunjung tidak ramai jadi tidak terlalu membuat gaduh dan menarik perhatin.

Kyungsoo dibantu oleh Minseok dan juga oleh Tao mengangkat tubuh wanita itu kesofa dekat tempat karyawan biasanya melepas lelah. Anak kecil itu masih menangis mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Sesekali Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan berusaha menenangkan anak kecil tersebut.

"nuna apa haelmoni sangat sakit?" Tanya anak kecil itu ditengah tangisannya.

Kyungsoo berjongkok dan mengusap air mata anak itu dengan sayang " jangan khawatir nenekmu akan baik-baik saja. jadi jangan menangis lagi mengerti" ucapnya dengan penuh kelembutan lalu membawa anak itu untuk duduk disofa dekat sang nenek yang masih terpejam.

Anak itu mengangguk patuh.

.

.

.

.

"Nuna, bisakah kau menelfon appa?" pintanya saat mereka kini berada diruang tunggu rumah sakit. Ya Kyungsoo mengajukan diri untuk ikut mereka. Karena ia tidak tega melihat anak kecil itu sendirian. Saat mata kecil itu menatapnya Kyungsoo melihat pancaran ketakutan dan kesedihan tergambar jelas pada manik mata anak kecil itu dan seperti sebuah maknet menarik Kyungsoo untuk selalu berada didekat anak laki-laki tersebut. Ada perasaan yang tidak bisa dijelaskan saat itu, yang ia tahu mata anak kecil itu begitu sangat familiar baginya. Bahkan ia tidak tau apa alasannya saat air matanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa dikomando. Ia dengan cepat menghapus air matanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil ponsel milik nenek anak kecil tersebut. Lalu menanyakan siapa nama ayahnya. Anak itu bilang jika nama ayahnya adalah Chanyeol. Satu nama yang menurutnya pernah ia dengar namun ia lupa tepatnya kapan. Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya pelan, bukankah tadi Minseok sudah bilang jika wanita itu adalah ibu Chanyeol, kenapa Kyungsoo bisa lupa begitu saja.

Deringan ke tiga panggilan itu baru saja diangkat. Suara berat seorang laki-laki langsung menyapa pendengarannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai bertemu dengan klien untuk membicarakan kerja sama antara perusahaannya dengan perusahaan klien. Setelah semua deal Chanyeol membereskan peralatannya dan bermaksud untuk makan siang bersama ibu dan juga anak lelakinya di sebuah cafe yang sudah ditentukan oleh ibunya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu siang, itu artinya ia telah terlambat setengah jam dari waktu yang telah dijanjikan. Semoga saja si kecil tidak ngambek pikirnya. Saat ia meraih jas di bantalan kursi, ponselnya berdering dan nama ibunya yang tertera dilayar ponsel. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung menganggakatnya. Namun keningnya berkerut saat suara yang menyapanya bukanlah suara ibunya, melainkan suara orang asing yang tidak Chanyeol kenal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian hal yang mengejutkan terdengar di telinganya. Tanpa pikir panjang Chanyeol langsung meraih jas, dan tas kerjanya. Membuka pintu ruangan dengan tergesa sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana kembali setelah panggilan terputus. Ia terus berjalan sedikit berlari menuju parkiran menghiraukan orang-orang sekitarnya yang melihat dengan raut kebingungan. Bahkan ia juga menghiraukan panggilan seseorang yang sedang memanggil namanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap kening anak yang ia ketahui bernama Adam, yang saat ini tertidur di pangkuannya dengan lembut. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah yang terpahat indah sesuai pada tempatnya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat bibir mungil itu bergerak-gerak. Menurutnya itu terlihat lucu.

"Eomma"

Usapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat bibir mungil itu mengigau memanggil sang ibu. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi tentang ibunya pikirnya, Kyungsoo sedikit iba dengan Adam. Diusianya yang masih kecil harus kehilangan sosok ibu yang perannya sangat penting dalam hidup anak seumurannya. Kyungsoo berharap itu akan selalu bertemu dengan ibunya meski hanya dalam mimpi untuk mengobati rasa rindunya. Dengan senyum kecil tangan Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan kembali usapannya agar Adam nyaman dalam tidurnya.

Kyungsoo mendengar langkah seseorang setengah berlari mendekat ketempatnya berada.

Chanyeol dengan tergesa memasuki rumah sakit seperti yang disebutkan oleh seseorang ditelfon tadi. Ia langsung menuju UGD tempat ibunya dirawat. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang perempuan duduk dengan seorang anak laki-laki dipangkuannya sedang tertidur. Ia bisa memastikan jika anak itu adalah Adam anaknya. Namun ia merasa aneh, karena Adam tidak pernah bisa tidur jika ada orang asing, terlebih dipangkuannya hal yang sangat mustahil menurutnya. Karena perempuan itu menunduk jadi ia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Seperti menyadari kehadirannya perempuan itu dengan gerakan _slow motion_ menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

 **Deg**.

Tubuh Chanyeol langsung menegang. Jantungnya terpacu sangat keras serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga. Kakinya bahkan terasa sangat lemas untuk menompang berat tubuhnya.

.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **jangan lupa tinggakan kritik dan sarannya ya :) Terimakasih :).**

 **Karena ini FF pertamaku mungkin ceritanya akan sedikit aneh dan bahasa juga plotnya sedikit berantakan. Jadi mohon dimaklumi.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol - Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri :)**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas Typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo menoleh, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk terlihat seorang lelaki berdiri dengan mengenakan kemeja merah muda dan jas berwarna merah marun. Dasinya sedikit longgar dan dua kancing kemeja paling atas dibiarkan begitu saja. Ia juga melihat dada lelaki itu naik turun tidak terartur. Dapat Kyungsoo tebak jika lelaki itu sehabis berlari.

"Apakah anda yang bernama Chanyeol?" tanyanya dengan sopan. Kyungsoo ingin sekali menyapa lelaki itu dengan berdiri namun, Ia takut Adam akan terbangun. Jadi Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tetap duduk. Jujur saja meski dirinya sering mendengar nama Chanyeol disebut-sebut, namun pada kenyataannya Ia sama sekali tidak pernah tau wajah lelaki yang bernama Chanyeol itu bagaimana rupanya. Karena Kyungsoo jarang menonton acara tv. _So_ jangan salahkan dirinya, jika ia tidak mengenali lelaki yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu Chanyeol atau bukan.

Suara itu terdengar masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah menurutnya. Tunggu, apa dia tidak mengenaliku gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut saat melihat lelaki itu sama sekali tidak merespon sapaannya. Apa dia bukan Chanyeol pikirnya. "Permisi apa anda tuan Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo sekali lagi untuk memastikan jika lelaki yang tak jauh darinya itu adalah ayah dari anak yang tertidur dipangkuannya sekaligus keluarga dari wanita paruh baya yang saat ini sedang ditangani oleh dokter.

"Appa" Kyungsoo menoleh pada pangkuannya ternyata anak itu —Adam— terbangun dan meminta turun. Kyungsoopun menurutinya dan membiarkan Adam berlari kearah ayahnya.

Chanyeol tersadar dari semua pikirannya, saat Adam memeluk kaki kirinya dengan erat. Dengan pelan Chanyeol langsung mengangkat anak berpipi gembil itu kedalam gendongannya. Tersenyum hangat pada sang anak dan tidak lupa memberikan ciuman dipipi bulat yang menyerupai kue mochi tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, jadi benar dia Chanyeol yang sedang dielu-elukan para wanita sampai plosok Korea termasuk sahabatnya gumamnya dalam hati. Lumayan juga pikirnya. Kata yang terakhir langsung dibuang jauh-jauh oleh Kyungsoo dan memilih beranjak dari tempatnya lalu berjalan mendekat kearah ayah dan anak tersebut sambil membawa tas jinjing milik ibu Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo membungkuk untuk menyapa Chanyeol, senyum ramah terpatri dibibir hatinya sebagai bentuk formalitas. "maaf jika membuat anda khawatir Chanyeol-ssi, karena ibu anda tiba-tiba saja pingsang di cafe tempat saya bekerja" tuturnya "Ah, ini tas milik ibu anda" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan tas warna merah marun tersebut pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menerima tas milik ibunya, namun matanya tak pernah lepas dari sosok yang sedang berbicara didepannya saat ini. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenaliku? gumamnya sekali lagi "Terima kasih..." ucapnya.

"panggil saja Kyungsoo" jawab Kyungsoo cepat seperti mengerti kebingungan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan "sekali lagi terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi" ujarnya. Bibirnya seperti kelu saat mengucapkan nama itu, namun ia segera bersikap biasa saja.

Kyungsoo lagi-lagi tersenyum "Tidak masalah Chanyeol-ssi" matanya dan mata Chanyeol bertemu pandang untuk beberapa detik. Lagi-lagi perasaan aneh menyergap dalam hatinya. Ia langsung memutus kontak mata mereka dan beralih menatap Adam yang sedang bergelayut pada leher Chanyeol.

Lalu pindah kembali memandang Chanyeol namun tidak berani menatap mata tajam itu. "Sepertinya tugas saya sudah selesai, semoga ibu anda cepat sembuh Chanyeol-ssi" ucapnya tulus. "kalau begitu saya permisi" Kyungsoo membungkuk dan mulai berjalan sebelum panggilan itu menghentikannya. Kyungsoo berbalik kembali menatap Adam yang tersenyum padanya "Bolehkan aku kapan-kapan mendatangi nuna lagi" tanyanya dengan pandangan polos.

Kyungsoo terkekeh kecil "Tentu saja, akan aku sediakan ice cream strawberry yang banyak untuk Adam" jawabnya.

Adam bersorak gembira, "Appa lain kali temani Adam ya" pintanya pada sang Ayah. Chanyeol mengangguk dan lagi-lagi Adam memekik senang.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih Kyungsoo-ssi, maaf jika Adam merepotkanmu"

"Tidak sama sekali Chanyeol-ssi, aku senang melakukannya. Adam anak yang baik." tuturnya " kalau begitu sampai jumpa lain waktu Chanyeol-ssi, saya permisi" lanjutnya lalu pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit tersebut.

Chanyeol memandang bahu sempit Kyungsoo yang mulai menjauh dan menghilang dibelokan lorong rumah sakit. Suara sapaan dokter menyadarkan Chanyeol dari keterpakuannya akan kepergian wanita bertubuh mungil tersebut. Chanyeol segera beralih pada seorang laki-laki bertubuh jangkung yang terlihat berumur tidak jauh darinya. Yang tak lain adalah dokter yang menangani ibunya.

"Bagaimana keadaan ibu saya dok?" tanyanya

Dokter itu tersenyum lalu menjawab " ibu anda baik-baik saja, hanya saja jangan biarkan ia terlalu lelah dan tolong dijaga pola makannya, kurangi makanan yang berlemak. Terutama yang banyak mengandung minyak." jelas dokter.

Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas lega atas berita yang didengarkan dari sang terlalu takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan ibunya.

Chanyeol langsung mengucapkan terimakasih pada dokter tersebut sebelum sang dokter pamit undur diri.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuki cafe lewat pintu belakang dan disambut oleh tatapan-tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Terlebih disana sudah ada Sehun dan Luhan yang berdiri dan menatapnya seperti seorang polisi yang siap mengintrogasi tangkapannya.

"Jadi bagaimana keadaan Ajhumma itu," tanya Minseok " ah maksudku ibu Chanyeol?" koreksinya secara cepat.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas sebentar. Ia merasa heran kenapa semua temannya begitu antusias dengan keluarga Park. Sampai-sampai yang yang menurut Kyungsoo kecil saja bisa membuat mereka semua penasaran. Seperti wartawan yang haus akan kebenaran sebuah gosip. "Tidak tau, aku pergi sebelum dokter keluar dari memeriksanya" jawabnya.

 **Plak**

"aarrkkk" pekik Kyungsoo saat satu jitakan dari Luhan mendarat dikepalanya tanpa ijin.

"kenapa memukulku rusa?" teriaknya kesal sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terasa panas akibat jitakan dari sahabat yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan.

Luhan memandang Kyungsoo horor. "Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana, kau tau Ajhumma itu siapa?. Oh astaga Kyungsoo dia itu ibunya Chanyeol"

"kalau itu aku tau, bukankah Minseok Eonni juga baru bilang. Lalu masalahnya apa nona Lu"

Luhan siap memukul kepala Kyungsoo kembali. Namun gadis bermata bulat itu sudah terlebih dulu menyadarinya, jadi dengan sigap Kyungsoo langsung menutupi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai tameng.

Luhan berkacak pinggang " Oh My, itu artinya Ajhumma itu adalah mertua Baekhyun Soo, penyanyi terkenal yang meninggal sebulan yang lalu" tuturnya sambil memijat pelipisnya.

Kyungsoo benar-benar bingung dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan. Jika wanita paruh baya yang ditemaninya kerumah sakit tadi adalah mertua Baekhyeon, Baekhyun atau siapalah itu Kyungsoo tidak tau namanya, lalu mau apa pikirnya.

"Jangan berbelit-belit rusa" gertaknya.

"maksud Luhan, seharusnya kau menunggunya sampai ada kabar atau paling tidak sampai wanita itu sadar dan melihat wajahmu. Siapa tau Ajhumma itu tertarik padamu dan menjadikanmu menantunya menggantikan Baekhyun" sahut Sehun.

Kyungsoo memutar matanya malas. Bagaimana orang berpendidikan tinggi seperti Luhan dan Sehun bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak habis pikir.

"Apa Eonni juga berpikir hal yang sama dengan mereka?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Minseok yang berdiri di dekatnya.

Minseok hanya mengangkat bahu acuh lalu pergi kembali kekasir yang tadi ia tinggalkan. Kyungsoo mendengus lalu kembali menatap pasangan aneh didepanya dengan tajam.

"Jika kau minat, kau boleh mendaftar sendiri nona Lu" ucap Kyungsoo sarkastik lalu pergi menuju dapur. Luhan mendelik, sedangkan Sehun memandang Luhan dengan intens. Merasa diperhatikan Luhan balas menatap Sehun.

"Kau tidak berpikir jika aku akan mendaftar kan?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, lalu meraih jasnya yang ia letakkan di atas kursi. "Aku pergi " pamitnya.

Luhan hanya menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Memang apa yang salah jika ia memiliki pemikiran yang seperti itu. Tidak ada yang salahkan? Benarkan?

.

.

.

Chanyeol menemani ibunya yang terbaring dengan selang infus terpasang pada tanganya. Adam sudah tertidur di ranjang sebelah ranjang ibunya yang ia minta dari pihak rumah sakit. Karena Adam tidak mau pulang dan ngotot untuk menemani sang nenek. Chanyeolpun tidak bisa menolak permintaan sang anak. Disisi lain dirumah tidak ada orang, karena ayahnya sedang ada perjalanan bisnis ke Amerika. Sedang pengasuh Adam sedang ijin untuk pulang menengok ayahnya yang sedang sakit.

Chanyeol menatap kedapan seperti sedang menatap ibunya. Tapi percayalah, Chanyeol tidak sepenuhnya melihat kearah ibunya. Karena tatapan matanya begitu kosong. Lebih tepatnya lelaki itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu. Semua memory tadi siang terekam jelas di otaknya. Membuat pikirannya sangat kacau. Kini otaknya penuh dengan hal yang mengganggu pikirannya. Banyak pertanyaan dalam hatinya yang tak dapat ia jawab sendiri. Memikirkan itu semua membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas kasar untuk menghilangkan sedikit perasaan tak menentu yang sedang berkecamuk dalam dirinya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" tanya Sang ibu membuat Chanyeol tersentak, karena tidak menyadari jika ibunya terbangun.

"Tidak ada ibu." Jawab Chanyeol sambil tersenyum.

Nyonya Min Ah atau lebih sering di panggil Nyonya Park itu meraih tangan Chanyeol lalu tersenyum lembut pada sang anak. "Tidak mau cerita dengan ibu?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol membalas genggaman sang ibu ,tetap tersenyum dan menatap wajah yang telah mengandung, melahirkan dan membesarkannya itu dengan intens. Chanyeol baru menyadari jika ibunya terlihat sangat pucat. Dan ia juga baru tau jika sudah banyak kerutan yang menghiasi wajah wanita tercantik nomer satu dalam listnya.

"istirahatlah ibu" ucap Chanyeol. Chanyeol berpikir jika Ia belum siap bercerita pada ibunya untuk saat ini. Ia akan menceritakan semuanya saat waktunya sudah tepat.

Nyonya Min Ah menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah, ibu tidak memaksa. Jika sudah siap bercerita, ibu akan selalu siap mendengarnya" ucapnya sambil mengusap rahang tegas sang anak yang terlihat sangat letih.

Chanyeol menggenggap tangan sang ibu lebih erat dan memberinya kecupan singkat. "Pasti ibu, sudah malam kembalilah tidur." tuturnya.

Nyonya Min Ah mengangguk lalu mulai memejamkan matanya kembali. Chanyeol menatapnya penuh sayang lalu membenarkan letak selimut sang ibu. Dan berdoa semoga ibunya mimpi indah, segera sembuh dan selalu sehat untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Ia hanya bisa berbaring, memindah posisi tidurnya dari terlentang, miring kekanan, miring kekiri, tengkurap dan semua posisi sudah ia coba namun tetap saja matanya tidak mau terpejam.

"Aaiisstt" umpatnya sambil menendang selimut dengan kasar. Bahkan ia juga mengacak rambut panjangnya dengan frustasi. "Ada apa denganku" gerutunya. "kenapa dia yang selalu muncul" ucapnya dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengikat rambut panjangnya asal. Mengambil switer abu-abunya, meraih dompet dan ponsel miliknya lalu melesat pergi keluar dari apartement kecil yang ia tempati selama empat tahun ini. Kakinya melangkah dengan pasti tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikiran konyolnya saat ini pikirnya. Ia tidak bisa jika terus-terusan terusik oleh wajah orang yang baru satu kali ia lihatnya. Ini benar-benar membuatnya gila. Bagaimana mungkin wajah Chanyeol sedari tadi berseliweran dipikirannya tanpa permisi. Ia sampai berpikir ingin mencuci otaknya jika bisa untuk menghilangkan wajah pria jangkung itu dari benaknya.

"Paman buatkan aku ramen ya" teriaknya saat memasuki sebuah kedai yang menyediakan berbagai olahan mie dan olahan laut.

Seorang lelaki yang terlihat berumur lima puluhan keluar dari dalam membawakan air putih untuk Kyungsoo, sajian gratis untuk pengunjung. "Aigoo ada apa denganmu Kyung?" Tanya lelaki itu heran melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang tertekuk tidak seperti biasanya.

Perlu diketahui Kyungsoo adalah pelanggan tetap di kedai milik paman Lee jadi, Lelaki itu sudah sangat hafal dan sangat mengenal Kyungsoo. Bahkan lelaki itu secara terang-terangan bilang jika ia sudah menganggap Kyungsoo sebagai anaknya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo yang hidup sebatang karapun menerimanya dengan senang hati. Meski begitu Kyungsoo tidak pernah memanggil kelaki itu ayah. Entahlah ia hanya nyaman memanggil lelaki itu dengan sebutan paman. Meski begitu Kyungsoo juga menganggapnya sebagai ayah.

"wooow ada apa dengan rambutmu nuna?" itu suara Taeyeong anak lelaki paman Lee yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda dari Kyungsoo.

"Paman bisakah kau membawakan mie ku dulu" pinta Kyungsoo dengan tampang memelas.

"Baiklah-baiklah, tunggu sebentar" balas lelaki itu hilang dibalik ruangan untuk membuatkan permintaan Kyungsoo.

Taeyeong duduk dihadapan Kyungsoo tanpa permisi. "Jadi nuna ada apa dengamu?" tanyanya lagi. "Kau tau, penampilanmu sekarang sudah menyerupai singa" tambahnya diiringi kekehan kecil.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya bertumpu pada meja kedai. Ia begitu terlihat menyedihkan, bahkan mungkin yang diucapkan Taeyeong benar jika ia sudah mirip dengan singa, karena rambutnya yang meski diikat tetap terlihat awut-awutan. " Taeyeong-a" ucapnya dan tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya membuat Taeyeong berjingkat kaget dan hanya bisa mengelus dada sambil bergumam tidak jelas.

"Aku merasa akan gila" lanjutnya. Kening Taeyeong berkerut namun ia tetap diam menunggu Kyungsoo melanjutkan bicaranya. "Bagaimana bisa otakku penuh dengan lelaki itu" rengeknya.

Wajah Taeyeong langsung berseri. "Wah, itu namanya nuna sedang jatuh cinta" pekiknya. Namun sebuah jitakan langsung mendatar dikepalanya dengan mulus.

"Konyol, bagaimana bisa jatuh cinta, jika aku baru saja kenal dan bertemu dengannya satu kali" jawabnya " dan jangan bilang jika itu cinta pada pandangan pertama karena ini bukan seperti cerita drama yang sering ditonton oleh ibumu" cerocosnya.

"mungkin saja dia mantan yang terlupa olehmu" tanggap Taeyeong dengan enteng.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas dengan sangat berat. Dan mulai memakan ramen yang baru saja disajikan oleh paman Lee. Kyungsoo langsung mendesah lega. "Ramen paman memang yang terbaik" teriaknya dengan mulut penuh dengan ramen. Taeyeong dan paman Lee hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo yang masih terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Jadi nuna, apa pria itu tampan?" tanya Taeyeong yang masih merasa penasaran dengan cerita perempuan yang dianggapnya nuna itu.

Paman Lee ikut memandang Kyungsoo yang masih lahap memakan ramennya. Ia juga ikut penasaran dengan cerita Kyungsoo, karena selama ia mengenal gadis itu, ia belum pernah mendengar anak gadisnya bercerita tentang seorang lelaki. Jika ia datang kekedai yang ada ia hanya akan membantunya berjualan dan bercerita tentang keadaan cafe tempatnya bekerja. Maka tak heran jika Taeyeon —anak lelakinya— dan juga dirinya sendiri merasa sangat antusias saat Kyungsoo untuk pertama kalinya bercerita tentang seorang lawan jenis.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas setelah meletakkan sumpit dan memandang dua lelaki yang duduk didepannya dengan memasang wajah serius. Rasanya ia ingin sekali tertawa terbahak saat melihat ekspresi mereka berdua yang kelewat sangat serius hanya gara-gara keluhan konyolnya. "Mungkin sedikit" jawab Kyungsoo ragu.

"Lebih tampan mana dengan Park Chanyeol"

 **UHUK**

Kyungsoo langsung tersedak air putih yang diminumnya saat Taeyeong dengan tampang tak berdosa menyebut nama lelaki tersebut. Dari sekian banyaknya lelaki kenapa harus napa itu pikirnya. Apa adik lelakinya itu juga sedang menggilai Chanyeol seperti wanita-wanita diluar sana rutuknya.

"Kenapa harus membandingkan dengan dia" ucap Kyungsoo menormalkan nada bicaranya.

Taeyeong memutar matanya malas. "Oh ayolah nuna, bukankah saat ini dia yang sedang terkenal" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus dan memilih untuk berpamitan pulang dari pada meneruskan obrolan yang membuat dirinya pusing kembali. Ternyata tidak Luhan, tidak Taeyeong menurutnya sama saja. Apakah Chanyeol sangat berkarisma hingga laki-laki saja juga tak mau ketinggalan mengaguminya. Dari yang Kyungsoo tau lewat pertemuan mereka di rumah sakit. Lelaki itu biasa saja, bahkan menurutnya ia lebih mirip tiang listrik karena tinggi badannya yang tidak normal. _Oh_ , jangan lupakan telinganya yang lebar, yang menurutnya lebih mirip seperti telingga dalam karakter _yoda_ di film _star wars_.

.

.

.

.

"Appa ayo kita pergi ke tempat nuna" ucap Adam dengan semangat saat makan pagi bersama keluarga besarnya disuatu pagi setelah satu minggu kepulangan Nyonya Min Ah dari rumah sakit.

Park Woobin dan Min Ah saling berpandangan bingung.

"wanita yang menyelamatkanmu ibu, Adam mamanggilnya dengan sebutan nuna" jelas Chanyeol seperti bisa membaca kebingungan kedua orang tuanya.

Woo Bin dan Min Ah pun mengangguk mengerti.

"Bolehkah kakek ikut?" Tanya Woo Bin sambil menatap cucu kesayangannya yang dengan lahap memakan ayam goreng.

Adam menggeleng " Kakek kapan-kapan saja , hari ini Adam ingin pergi dengan appa" celotehnya.

"baiklah" Woo bin pura-pura sedih.

"Kakek tenang saja, nanti aku bawakan pulang ice cream dan masakan nuna cantik" Adam dengan polos mencoba menghibur sang kakek yang menurutnya terlihat sedih.

Mereka semua terkekeh mendengarnya. Namun Adam dengan polosnya masih asyik dengan paha ayam yang menurutnya lebih menarik.

Hari ini adalah hari libur. Jadi Chanyeol bisa bebas seharian meluangkan waktunya untuk sang buah hati.

 **Tring**

Pintu cafe terbuka, disusul dengan suara teriakan anak kecil yang berhasil menyita perhatian semua pengunjung .

"Nunaaaaa" teriaknya dengan semangat.

"Selamat siang, mau pesan apa?" tanya penjaga kasir.

Namun anak lelaki itu —Adam— langsung diam karena yang menjaga kasir adalah orang lain.

Adam menunduk, lalu menggoyang-nggoyangkan kakinya dengan random.

"Apa nona Kyungsoo ada?" tanya Chanyeol pada penjanga kasir bername tag Luhan, saat melihat perubahan mood sang anak.

"Ah, Kyungsoo belum datang" jawab Luhan sopan.

Chanyeol melirik Adam yang tetap menunduk, sesuatu hal yang tidak pernah anak lelakinya lakukan sebelumnya.

"Bisakah anda menghubunginya?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Demi Tuhan Luhan tidak menyangka jika duda keren itu sekarang berdiri tepat didepannya. Dan apa tadi mencari Kyungsoo, _oh,_ gadis itu diam-diam mencuri start. Awas saja jika mata burung hantu itu datang. Dengan senang hati Ia akan membuat gadis itu mengaku jika ia telah jatuh kedalam pesona duda didepannya ini gumamnya dalam hati.

"tunggu sebentar" Luhan mengambil ponsel miliknya lalu mendial nomor Kyungsoo.

Pada deringan kelima panggilan itu diangkat.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo meringkuk diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia tiba-tiba saja terserang flu setelah pulang dari cafe tadi malam. Dan alhasil Kyungsoo sekarang hanya dapat berbaring tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Ponselnya berbunyi nyaring diatas nakas. Dengan ogah-ogahan tangannya meraih benda persegi panjang tersebut, Tanpa melihat nama sang penelfon Kyungsoo langsung menggeser tanda hijau dan meletakkan ponsel diatas telingga tanpa berniat memegangginya.

"Hallo" sapanya dengan suara yang begitu parau.

Luhan mengeryitkan kening saat suara Kyungsoo terdengar. "Ada apa dengan suaramu " tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terbatuk, "tanpa ku jawab kau sudah tau rusa" jawabnya ketus.

"Kau sedang sakit" tanyanya lagi seperti disengaja. Padahal orang bodohpun tau jika didenggar dari suaranya Kyungsoo saat ini sedang sakit.

"hallo... Ya Kyungsooo" teriak Luhan saat Kyungsoo tidak menjawab panggilannya. Luhan melihat layar ponselnya panggilan masih terus berjalan. Namun saat didekatkan ditelinganya kembali, Ia hanya mendengar suara dengkuran halus yang tidak teratur. Dasar bisa-bisanya mata burung hantu itu tidur. Gerutunya dalam hati.

Dengar sedikit kesal Luhan mematikan panggilannya dan menatap Chanyeol.

"Maaf, sepertinya Kyungsoo sedang sakit" jelas Luhan.

Adam langsung mendongak. "Oh nuna cantik sakit? Appa ayo menengoknya" Rajuk Adam sambil menggoyang-nggoyangkan tangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Adam. "sayang lain kali saja ya, kita bisa datang kesini lagi" bujuknya. Karena ia sempat terkejut dengan permintaan Adam tadi.

Adam menggeleng, dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca ia berkata "Aku ingin melihat nuna cantik sekarang Appa"

"Adam-a, lain kali saja ya" Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk sang anak. Namun sepertinya usahanya sia-sia. Karena anaknya terus merengek dan disertai tangisan yang lagi-lagi menarik perhatian pengunjung cafe.

"hikz, tidak mau, hikz Adam ingin sekarang Appa" renggeknya dengan suara tangis yang keras membuat Chanyeol kalang kabut berusaha menenangkan sang buah hati.

Disisi lain Luhan hanya memandangnya dengan kebingunggan. Ia berpikir apa yang diberitakan diluar sana itu pasti salah, jika anak seorang duda selalu memunculkan wajah dingin dan acuh pada semua orang yang berusaha menyapanya. Lalu apa ini, bagaimana bisa anak itu merengek hanya untuk bertemu Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah Chanyeol dan Adam berada, berdiri didepan sebuah apartement sederhana tak jauh dari cafe. Setelah ia gagal membujuk Adam, dengan segala penuh keberanian Ia meminta alamat tempat tinggal Kyungsoo dan dengan tidak direncanakan mendatangi apartemen wanita itu bersama sang anak.

"Appa" panggil Adam seperti mengingatkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Dengan ragu Chanyeol mengetuk pintu apartement Kyungsoo.

"Adam pelan-pelan mengetoknya" ucap Chanyeol saat Adam dengan tidak sabar mengetok pintu apartemen Kyungsoo.

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan nuna cantik appa" jawabnya, dengan tangan mungil yang masih menggedor pintu. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya hari ini.

Samar-samar telinganya menangkap ketukan pintu dengan brutal. Dengan sedikit menggerutu dan jalan sempoyongan Kyungsoo berjalan keraha pintu dan membukanya. Ia berpikir mungkin salah satu teman cafenya yang datang karena saat Luhan menghubunginya ia tidak sengaja tertidur sehabis berbicara singkat pada rusa betina tersebut. Namun sepertinya dugaannya salah besar untuk yang satu ini. Karena tamu yang datang adalah tamu yang sama sekali tidak Ia duga.

"Nunaaa"

Mata Kyungsoo langsung membulat saat mendengar suara itu, dan tak lama ia merasakan seseorang menghampur memeluk kedua kakinya. Matanya semakin melebar saat melihat lelaki dengan pakaian kasual kaos polos dan celana berwarna hitam membungkus rapi ditubuh jangkungnya. Tak lupa jam tangan mahal melingkar ditangan kirinya. Jangan lupakan juga sepatu dengan merk terkenal dengan menawan melengkapi fasion sang CEO dari perusahaan bonafit Korea.

"Cha ... Chanyeol-ssi"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Terimakasih buat tanggapan kalian semua. Aku tidak menyangka jika ada yang minat dengan FF yang aku buat. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu memberi keritik dan sarannya :)**

 **THANKS FOR REVIEW CHAPTER 1**

 **Lovedudu1201, dinadokyungsoo1, yellowfishh14, park28sooyah, Kaifucksoo, egivanitaa, pororocrong, Park RinHyun-Uchiha, mdsdohksoo, WKCS-hyun, kaidohun, TulangRusuknyaDyo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, family**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mereka duduk disofa ruang tamu apartemen Kyungsoo dalam diam. Demi apa Kyungsoo sangat kaget saat mendapati Chanyeol mendatangi rumahnya. Dan bertambah membuatnya gila saat menyadari penampilannya saat ini, sweater tebal, celana treaning, kaos kaki tebal, rambut berantakan persis rambut singa, wajah pucat. Bahkan ia belum mencuci muka sedari pagi tadi. Ia hanya tidur tanpa melakukan apa-apa wajar saja jika dia terlihat sangat kacau bahkan seperti orang tak terurus.

Namun Kyungsoo memilih untuk meminimalisir keterkejutannya dengan menyuruh Chanyeol dan Adam masuk kedalam apartemennya. Yang untung saja masih terlihat normal meski tidak tersentuh oleh Kyungsoo sama sekali.

Adam, Anak itu terlihat nyaman menidurkan kepalanya dipaha Kyungsoo. Bahkan sejak masuk dan mereka duduk, anak itu —Adam— langsung mengambil posisi di dekat Kyungsoo. Langsung berbaring dan meringkuk seperti anak kucing yang sangat merindukan induknya. Bahkan Adam berubah diam dan tidak rewel seperti beberapa waktu lalu saat berada di cafe.

Chanyeol lagi dan lagi hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan anak tersayangnya tersebut. Yang bahkan langsung melupakan kehadiarannya saat ini. Chanyeol seperti makhluk yang tak kasat mata bagi Adam. Bahkan anak itu lebih sibuk dengan posisi nyamanya berbaring diatas paha Kyungsoo. Dan melukan Ayahnya yang beberapa jam yang lalu ia tempeli dengan lengket.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu istirahatmu Kyungsoo-ssi" Chanyeol membuka suara ditengah keheningan diatara mereka. Yang sudah terjadi sejak beberapa saat lalu saat mereka duduk diruang tv.

Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya " Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi walaupun saya sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan anda" jawabnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau, sedang tangannya mengelus kepala Adam yang mulai membuka tutup kelopak matanya dengan lembut. Sepertinya anak itu suka dengan perlakuan Kyungsoo hingga membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin tertidur.

"Adam merengek ingin bertemu denganmu setelah tau jika kau sedang sakit, oleh karena itu aku meminta alamat rumahmu pada teman kerjamu" jelasnya. "Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya"Lanjutnya sambil melihat kearah Adam yang sudah tertidur.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan mata melebar menampilkan keterkejutannya.

Chanyeol mengangguk, "Adam tidak mudah akrab dengan orang asing, bahkan setelah ibunya meninggal Adam semakin tidak nyaman dengan orang asing bahkan cenderung pendiam" tuturnya.

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi, saya tidak bermaksud mengingatkan anda" Kyungsoo merasa bersalah saat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang berubah murung setelah berucap seperti itu.

Chanyeol berdeham. "Tidak masalah" jawabnya sambil menampilkan senyum yang menawan, meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika ia sungguh baik-baik saja. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Adam, terlihat anaknya benar-benar sudah terlelap dengan nyaman dipangkuan Kyungsoo. "Sepertinya Adam sudah tidur, aku akan membawanya pulang" lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo ikut menatap Adam. Benar, anak itu terlihat sangat lelap tidur dipangkuannya lalu seulas senyum tercipta di bibir hatinya. Perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat saat melihat wajah itu terlihat sangat polos dengan kedua kelopak mata tertutup rapat dan juga bibir mungil yang sedikit terbuka mempernyaman tidurnya dengan cara menyelusupkan wajah mungil pada perutnya. Ada rasa geli namun Kyungsoo dangat menyukai sensasi tersebut.

Chanyeol melihatnya, senyum hati itu masih tetap sama. Masih tetap membuat jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat seperti ingin melompat.

"Jika anda tidak keberatan tinggallah sebentar untuk makan siang, Saya yakin anda belum makan siang. benar?" ucapnya beralih pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya, lalu melihat jam yang melingkar pada pergelangan tanganya. Benar ia belum makan siang padahal sekarang sudah pukul setengah dua itu artinya ia telah melewatkan jam makan siang. Dan lagi saat makan pagi tadi Adam hanya memakan paha ayam dan sedikit nasi. Ia takut jika anak itu jatih sakit, tetapi haruskah ia menerima tawaran Kyungsoo, haruskah? pikirnya.

"Jika anda keberatan saya tidak memaksa Chanyeol-ssi" Kyungsoo buru-buru membuka suara karena melihat keraguan pada wajah lelaki jangkung yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Chanyeol tersenyum kearah Kyungsoo " Jika itu tidak merepotkanmu yang sedang sakit" ucapnya. Ya dia memilih untuk tinggal. Tidak ada salahnya makan siang bersama Kyungsoo bukan? Kesempatan yang tidak boleh disia-siakan dan harus dimanfaatkan dengan sebaik mungkin.

Kyungsoo balas tersenyum "Tidak sama sekali, kalau begitu saya akan menidurkan Adam. Anda boleh melakukan apa saja. Buatlah anda senyaman mungkin" tutur Kyungsoo, sambil dengan gerakan hati-hati mencoba mengangkat Adam, agar anak itu tidak terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Adam biar bersamaku" pintanya.

Kyungsoo menggeleng "Tidak apa-apa, kasian jika ia tidur dengan posisi seperti ini disofa terlalu lama" sergah Kyungsoo.

Akhirnya Chanyeol hanya menerima apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo pada anak tersayangnya tersebut. Ia memilih untuk duduk dan menyalakan tv sambil menunggu Kyungsoo untuk menyiapkan makan siang mereka. Bukankah ini seperti keluarga kecil, dengan anak yang tertidur lelap, dan sang istri yang sibuk memasak didapur sedangkan dirinya sebagai suami menunggu dengan tenang disini. Chanyeol buru-buru menepis pikiran konyol yang tiba-tiba datang entah dari mana. Namun bibirnya sedikit tertarik membentuk senyuman samar berkat pemikiran dan khayalan konyol miliknya. Untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu datang kembali, Chanyeol memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada acara tv yang ditontonnya. Meski sama sekali tidak bisa menonton dengan jenak.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai berkutat dengan peralatan dapur. Tubuhnya sudah lebih baik, hanya sedikit terasa pening saja. Namun ia merasa tidak masalah jika hanya untuk memasak pada orang yang sedang bertamu kerumahnya. Ia malah sangat senang jika hasil masakannya dinikmati oleh orang lain.

Kyungsoo mulai memotong bawang bombay, bawang putih, paprika hijau, kuning, dan merah, tidak lupa ia juga memotong kimchi, sosis, dan ayam. Hari ini ia berencana akan membuat nasi goreng kimchi ayam, sedangkan sosinya akan ia masak dengan paprika dan diberi potongan ayam juga dengan saus tomat,saus tiram, dan bumbu lainnya.

Pertama-tama Kyungsoo menumis bawang bombay dan bawang putih yang sudah diiris tipis-tipis secara bersamaan. Bau harum langsung menyebar kesegala ruangan. Lalu ia memasukkan paprika tiga warna, Ayam yang sudah dipotong dadu, menumis semua sampai ayamnya berubah warna, tak lupa menambahkan saus tomat, saus tiram, gula dan garam. Setelah bumbu memunculkan gelembung kecil, Kyungsoo baru memasukkan sosis merah kedalamnya.

Fokus Chanyeol kini sudah tidak lagi pada tv yang menyala didepannya. Matanya sibuk memperhatikan setiap pergerakan lincah Kyungsoo didapur. Ia melihat jika wanita itu dengan tanpa ragu memasukkan bahan-bahan masakan beserta bumbunya. Ia juga bisa melihat kepalanya mengangguk setelah mencicipi masakan buatannya. Mungkin rasanya sudah pas pikirnya. Benar-benar mencerminkan istri idaman. Setelah puas memandangi Kyungsoo, tidak sebenarnya ia belum puas memandangi gadis bertubuh mungil itu hanya saja Chanyeol tidak ingin kesehatan jantungnya terganggu karena sejak tadi berdetak tidak beraturan dan terasa meletup-letup berusaha loncat dari tempat yang semestinya ditempati. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol memilih membawa matanya untuk menelusuri apartemen Kyungsoo. Yang menurutnya itu jauh lebih baik untuk jantungnya.

Apartemen Kyungsoo memang kecil namun rapi. Perabotannya ditata dengan pas jadi tidak terlihat terlalu sempit. Antara tempat tidur dan ruang tamu diberi sekat lemari buku yang tinggi beserta buku-buku yang tertata rapi pula. Jari-jarinya menelusuri setiap buku yang tertata dirak. Berbagai judul novel mulai dari fiksi, romance, dan buku-buku novel dengan berbagai judul ada disana. Mata jernih Chanyeol juga melihat ada beberapa novel karangan novelis-novelis terkenal yang selalu menjadi best seller juga terpajang disana. Meski begitu Chanyeol tidak ada niatan untuk meminjam salah satu novel itu untuk dibacanya. Karena jujur saja ia tidak pernah suka membaca buku yang tebalnya beratus-ratus halaman, menurutnya itu terlalu membosankan.

Ruang tamu dan dapur tidak ada penghalang apapun oleh karena itu Chanyeol bisa melihat Kyungsoo memasak seperti yang dilakukan beberaoa saat yang lalu. Mengamati gadis itu dengan leluasa tanpa penghalang apapun yang mengganggu pengelihatannya.

Disebelah dapur ada pintu kecil yang Chanyeol asumsikan adalah kamar mandi. Meja makan untuk empat orang berada tepat didepan dapur. Sedangkan disudut lain ada sekat dinding yang memisahkan ruang tidur dengan dapur itu sendiri. Jika ia melongok kearah balkon ia dapat melihat berbagai tanaman hias tumbuh subur disana dengan berjajar rapi yang membuat siapa saja akan betah berlama-lama dirumah ini seperti dirinya. Tunggu apa dia baru saja mengakui jika ia ingin berlama-lama disini gumamnya dalam hati. Hanya dirimu sendiri yang tau Chanyeol. Menurutnya cukup Chanyeol kembalik duduk pada sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Berusaha menjadi tamu yang baik untuk tuan rumah.

Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat merasa kakinya dipeluk oleh seseorang. Kyungsoo lalu melihat kearah kakinya, didapatinya Adam yang dengan lucunya bergelayut pada kaki sebelah kirinya. Bibir mengerucut, mata setengah terbuka, rambut berantakan oh jangan lupakan bibir yang berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Kyungsoo terkekeh dan bergumam betapa lucunya anak itu. Ia mematikan kompor karena masakannya sudah jadi. Lalu berjongkok berhadapan dengan Adam yang belum sadar sepenuhnya.

"Adam sudah bangun?" tanyanya lembut.

Adam langsung melingkarkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Kyungsoo. Dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu sempit Kyungsoo. Hingga ia bisa merasakan tepaan nafas hangat Adam pada lehernya.

Lagi-lagi gadis itu terkekeh gemas. "Baiklah mari kita mencuci muka Adam,dan setelah itu kita makan" lanjutnya. Adam mengangguk dalam gendongannya.

Chanyeol melihat itu semua, oh sejak kapan anaknya itu melupakan kehadiran ayahnya dan malah menghampiri Kyungsoo. Ia sekarang benar-benar merasa seperti patung hiasan yang terlupakan.

"Adam panggilkan appa ya, kita makan bersama" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Siap nuna" jawabnya semangat, wajah Adam sudah terlihat sangat segar dan wajah mengantuknya sudah terbuang oleh air kran dingin yang dibasuhkan oleh Kyungsoo beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Appa~" teriaknya nyaring. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum, dan melanjutkan menaruh nasi goreng kimchi keatas dua piring yang sudah disiapkannya tadi sebelum Adam menghampirinya. Tak lupa menaruh masakan sosismya diatas makuk. Dan mengambilkan sedikit untuk dimakan Adam nanti.

Chanyeol tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa anaknya berteriak-teriak seperti layaknya sedang dihutan padahal dirumah orang. Ia menghela nafas pelan, seperti sifat asli anaknya sudah kembali lagi seperti dulu. Dan itu karena Kyungsoo. Chanyeol harus akui itu. Karena semenjak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, Adam mulai cerewet berceloteh tentang apa saja yang dilihatnya di TV, bahkan Ia akan berteriak-teriak memanggil nenek atau kakeknya meski mereka dalam jarak yang dekat. oh jangan lupakan, Ia juga mulai sering menjahili pengasuhnya, sehingga membuat pengasuhnya kalang kabut. Hal yang selalu ia lakukan sebelum ibunya tiada. Kini setelah satu bulan lebih berlalu, anak itu sedikit demi sedikit terlihat ceria lagi. Dan lebih sering mengajak bicara tentang Kyungsoo, entah itu pada nenek, kakeknya, pada dirinya, bahkan semua maidpun tak luput dari celotehan bibir mungil itu tentang Kyungsoo. Padahal Chanyeol yakin para maid pasti juga tidak ingin tau siapa itu Kyungsoo.

"Tidak usah berteriak Adam, appa mendengarnya" ucap Chanyeol saat anak berpipi bulat itu berada didepannya.

Adam hanya terkekeh. "Ayo cepat Appa, Aku sudah lapar" tuturnya dengan nada tak sabar,lalu meninggalkan Chanyeol sembari berlari.

"Jangan berlari Adam nanti ja..."

Brug

"tuh..." ucapan Kyungsoo melirih saat belum selesai berbicara Adam sudah terjatuh.

Namun anak itu segera bangit, dan terkekeh menampilkan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

"Maafkan Adam Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mendongak, melihat kearah Chanyeol yang berjalan kearah meja makan. "Tidak apa-apa Chanyeol-ssi saya senang melihatnya. Anak kecil memang harus aktif bukan?" Kyungsoo menghampiri Adam dan menuntun anak itu duduk disebelah ayahnya. "Duduklah Chanyeol-ssi, dan maaf saya hanya bisa membuatkan nasi goreng untuk makan siang anda"

Chanyeol menarik kursi lalu duduk dengan tenang "Tidak masalah, selama itu makanan yang bisa dimakan dan membuatku kenyang. Dengan senang hati aku akan memakannya" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum menawan yang membuat siapa saja terpesona. Lalu ia mulai menyendok nasi goreng khimci yang baunya sedari tadi sudah menggelitik hidungnya, bahkan membuat perutnya meronta untuk segera diisi dengan nasi goreng tersebut.

"Heeemmm, ini sangat enak" puji Chanyeol pada masakan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tulus. "Syukurlah jika anda menyukainya." jawab Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mersa lega dengan jawaban Chanyeol. Ia kira lelaki itu tidak akan menyukai masakannya yang terlampau sederhana. Bahkan jauh dari kata mewah, seperti makanan yang selalu disantap oleh CEO muda sepertinya.

Adam menarik ujung baju Kyungsoo yang masih berdiri didekatnya. "Ada apa Adam?" tanyanya, sambil menhalihkan pengelihatannya pada anak berpipi cubby tersebut.

"Aku ingin makan disebelah nuna, dan disuapi oleh nuna" rengeknya.

Kyungsoo baru ingin membuka suara, saat Chanyeol menduluinya. "Makan sendiri Adam" ucapnya tegas saat mendengar rengekan sang anak. Bukan apa-apa ia hanya tidak enak karena terlalu merepotan Kyungsoo.

Anak itu —Adam— langsung menekuk wajahnya, melipat kedua tanganya didepan dada jangan lupa bibir mungil yang mengerucut. Merajuk itulah yang ia lakukan sekarang. "Appa jahat" Adam langsung turun dari tempat duduknya kemudian lari menuju ruang tidur Kyungsoo yang beberapa saat yang lalu ia gunakan untuk tidur.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. Dan meletakkan peralatan makannya. Dan bermaksud menyusul Adam.

"Biar saya saja Chanyeol-ssi lanjutkanlah makan anda" seru Kyungsoo, lalu melangkah menghampiri Adam.

Chanyeol mengangguk dan kembali duduk sambil memegang pelipisnya pelan.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dapat melihat tubuh mungil itu tengkurap diatas tempat tidurnya, samar-samar ia juga dapat mendengar suara isakan yang teredam oleh bantal. Kyungsoo mendekati Adam secara pelan dan mendudukkan diri dipinggir ranjang. Tangannya terulur mengelus suarai hitam Adam. "Adam-a ayo kita makan" bujuknya.

"Aku tidak mau makan, appa jahat"

"Appa tidak jahat, jika appa jahat biar nuna jewer asal Adam mau makan"

Adam bangun dari tengkurapnya lalu mendudukkan diri menghadap kearah Kyungsoo, dengan mata dan hidung menerah, pipinya basah karena terkena air mata.

"benarkah nuna akan menjewer appa, jika appa melarang Adam lagi?"

"tentu saja, jadi sekarang ayo kita makan. Tenang saja nuna akan menyuapi Adam bagaimana?"

Adam mengangguk cepat lalu berhambur kedalam pelukan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan senang hati Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Adam dan menggendong tubuh mungil itu keruang makan.

Mereka kini kembali keruang makan dan melanjutkan makan yang sempat tertunda. Adam makan dengan lahap sosis buatan Kyungsoo, sambil disuapi olehnya. Bahkan anak itu meminta tambah saat piringnya sudah kosong. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo menambahkan sosis keatas piring milik Adam. Sesekali Chanyeol akan mengoda Adam dengan mencuri sosis milik Adam, dan anak itu akan merengek meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjewer kuping ayahnya seperti yang dijanjikan oleh Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Chanyeol melotot kearah Adam namun anak itu malah menjulurkan lidah mengejek sang ayah karena ia merasa menang dan mempunyai ibu peri baru yang siap melindunginya dari serangan sang ayah. Akhirnya dengan tidak enak hati Kyungsoo menjewer telinga Chanyeol, ah tidak tangannya hanya menempel saja tidak sampai menjewer. Hingga membuat keduanya canggung karena skinship yang mereka lakukan. Namun setelah itu mereka akan melanjutkan makan kembali dengan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo mengobrol kecil. Kecanggungan itu mulai mencair digantikan suasana akrab, dengan Chanyeol meminta pada Kyungsoo untuk tidak berbicara formal padanya. Dan dengan ragu-ragu Kyungsoo mulai merubah cara bicaranya walaupun ia masih sering berbicara formal tanpa ia sadari.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Aku tau ini sangat-sangat tidak jelas, membosankan, alur ceritanya bahkan aneh. Haruskan lanjut atau tidak?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan, pada saat mereka membereskan cafe sebelum pulang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat kursi, membaliknya dan menaruh diatas meja. "Bagaimana apanya?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya.

"oh ayolah, ku lihat kalian beberapa bulan ini semakin dekat. Apa dia sudah menyatakan perasaannya padamu?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap Luhan tajam.

"nona Lu, sepertinya kau perlu minum obat okey"

"hey aku tidak sakit pinguin"

"otakmu yang sakit Lu"

"kau pikir aku gila?" gerutu Luhan sambil berkacak pinggang.

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya dengan bibir mencebik. Ia terlalu bosan dengan pertanyaan yang satu itu. Bagaimana tidak hampir setiap hari Luhan, Minseok, Tao, bahkan semua orang yang bekerja dicafe bertanya padanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Mereka melanjutkan membereskan cafe dengan perdebatan kecil membahas tentang Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo. Luhan yang berusaha memojokkan Kyungsoo untuk lebih dekat lagi dengan Chanyeol. Sedang Kyungsoo yang selalu mengatai Luhan sakit dengan pemikiran yang sering ia anggap tidak masuk akal. oh ayolah, ia dan Chanyeol tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa, dan ia juga tidak memiliki ketertarikan dengan lelaki jangkung itu (Mungkin kau belum menyadarinya Kyung) . Ia hanya menghormati dan akrab dengan Chanyeol karena Adam yang selalu menempel padanya beberapa bulan ini dan otomatis Chanyeol juga akan didekatnya. Tidak mungkin kan ia akan mengacuhkan lelaki itu. Memang mereka semakin dekat satu sama lain, namun dekat sebagai teman mengobrol tidak dekat dengan tanda kutip yang seperti Luhan pikirkan. Meski terkadang ia merasakan debaran aneh dan rasa nyaman saat bersama Chanyeol, namun Kyungsoo tidak ingin mengartikan jika sesuatu yang ia rasakan itu adalah bentuk ketertarikannya pada duda beranak satu tersebut.

 **Tring**

"Maaf kami sudah tutup" ucap Luhan saat melihat seorang lelaki paruh baya masuk kedalam cafe.

Lelaki itu membungkuk kearah Luhan, dan gadis bermata rusa itupun membalasnya. Namun setelahnya beralih pada Kyungsoo yang masih membereskan meja.

"Kyungsoo" ucapnya membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan aktifitasnya yang sedang mengelap meja.

"Oh paman ada apa? " tanya Kyungsoo saat melihat orang didepan Luhan adalah supir pribadi dari ibu Chanyeol.

"Aku disuruh nyonya Park untuk menjemputmu, Nyonya bilang ponselmu tidak aktif" jelasnya.

Kyungsoo langsung merogoh saku seragamnya, dan benar saja ponselnya memang mati.

"Maaf paman, ponselku mati, memang ada apa paman menjemputku? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" berondongnya, karena jika keluarga Park sampai mencarinya pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Adam atau memang ada hal penting yang Nyonya Park ingin bicarakan padanya.

Lelaki itu tersenyum kecil lalu menjawab.

"Tuan muda Adam rewel dan ingin bertemu dengan mu Kyungsoo" Beberapa kali bertemu membuat Kyungsoo dan supir pribadi ibu Chanyeol akrab, karena lelaki itu —In sung supir ibu Chanyeol— sering mengantar Kyungsoo pulang saat Adam memintanya berkunjung kerumah keluarga Park. Maka tidak heran jika In sung tidak berbicara formal karena itu juga permintaan Kyungsoo sendiri dengan alasan tidak nyaman jika orang yang lebih tua berbicara formal padanya. Apa lagi dia bukan majikannya. Oleh karena itu mereka bisa mengobrol secara nyaman tanpa membuat Kyungsoo merasa canggung seperti saat pertama kali paman In Sung mengantarnya pulang. Waktu itu adalah hal yang paling membuat Kyungsoo canggung dan sedikit kesal karena Kyungsoo meminta pada Paman In Sung untuk berbicara biasa padanya. Namun lelaki itu tetap kekeh untuk berbicara formal. Setelah beberapa kali Kyungsoo mendesak, akhirnya lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo tidak lagi berbicara formal pada gadis berpipi bulat tersebut.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan dan menoleh kearah Luhan. Seperti meminta persetujuan pada gadis bermata rusa, yang selama hampir empat tahun ini menjadi sahabat sekaligus bosnya dicafe.

Luhan mengangguk menggerti dengan tatapan mata bulat sang sahabat. "Pergilah Soo, lagian hanya tinggal mengelap meja, aku bisa melanjutkannya sendiri." suruhnya pada Kyungsoo "Adam sepertinya membutuhkanmu" Luhan mengedipkan satu matanya menggoda Kyungsoo, seperti memberi kode terselubung. Apa-apaan Luhan pikir Kyungsoo. Membuat gadis itu Menggidik ngeri dengan sikap Luhan yang tiba-tiba saja memberinya kedipan mata.

Kyungsoo mendecak "tidak perlu genit padaku Lu, aku masih normal" ucapnya.

Luhan berkacak pinggang. "Aku juga masih normal pinguin" balasnya tidak terima karena Kyungsoo mengatainya genit. Oh yang benar saja. Percayalah dirinya masih sangat suka penis besar Sehun. Apa lagi jika pusaka lelaki itu sudah memasuki lubang sempitnya. Ia hanya ingin terus mendesah dibawah kungkungan badan berotot sang kekasih. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Luhan ingin segera bertemu dengan kekasih tercintanya.

"Dasar mesum" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat perubahan pada wajah Luhan. Pekiran mesum bosnya itu tercetak jelas pada wajah imutnya. Jangan salah, wajah Luhan memang imut tapi pikirannya tidak jauh-jauh dari hal-hal vulgar dan kawan-kawannya.

Merasa terlalu lama berbicara yang tidak penting dengan Luhan. Kyungsoo memilih menyuruh Paman In Sung untuk menunggunya sebentar. Dan ia sendiri langsung bergegas menuju ruang ganti untuk menukar seragam kerjanya dengan baju biasa yang selalu tersedia di dalam loker miliknya.

.

.

.

Limabelas menit perjalanan, mobil yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo berhenti di sebuah rumah yang sangat megah bergaya Eropa. Jujur saja ini adalah bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo menginjakkan kakinya dikediaman keluarga Park. Namun ia selalu merasa sangat terkagum-kagum dengan arsitektur bentuk bangunan tersebut. Selain rumah yang dipenuhi dengan ornamen berbau Eropa, Halamannya juga luas, didepan teras terdapat taman yang terawat dengan kolam air mancur ditengahnya. Meski dalam keadaan malam hari, Kyungsoo dapat melihat berbagai jenis bunga langka yang tertanan rapi karena terkena sorot lampu taman yang begitu terang.

Kyungsoo masuk kedalam rumah dan segera disambut oleh perempuan yang tak lain adalah ibu Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Apa kabar Kyungsoo?" sambut Nyonya Min Ah pada Kyungsoo ramah.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan dan membalas sapaan Ibu Chanyeol. Mereka berbincang sebentar. Ibu Chanyeol mengucapkan maaf jika cucunya sering merepotkan Kyungsoo. Nyonya Min Ah bilang jika badan Adam panas dan merengek terus ingin bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tadinya ia menyuruh Chanyeol untuk menjemput Kyungsoo, namun anaknya itu sedang ada meeting penting dan tidak dapat di tinggal. Akhirnya ia menghubungi Kyungsoo sendiri namun ponsel Kyungsoo tidak aktif,

oleh karena itu ia memutuskan untuk mengirim supir pribadinya — In sung — menjemput Kyungsoo. Jelas Ibu Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengucapkan jika ia tidak merasa direpotkan malah ia senang jika dekat dengan Adam. Dan masalah ponselnya, Kyungsoo menjelaskan pada Ibu Chanyeol jika batrei ponselnya habis itu sebabnya saat dihubungi tidak aktif.

Setelah obrolan singkat mereka, Nyonya Park membawa Kyungsoo kesalah satu kamar dilantai dua. Pintu kamarnya penuh hiasan dan terdapat tulisan Adam berbentuk besar menempel pada pintu. Nyonya Park membukanya dan mempersilahkan Kyungsoo masuk. Dapat Kyungsoo lihat anak itu sedang berbaring dengan kain kompres menempel pada keningnya.

"Aku tinggal dulu Kyungsoo, kau boleh tidur disini. Nanti akan aku bawakan baju ganti untukmu" ucap Nyonya Park.

Kyungsoo menoleh dan tersenyum "terimakasih Ajhumma" balasnya.

"Aku yang seharusnya berucap seperti itu Kyungsio" bantah Nyonya Min Ah. "Terima kasih Kyungsoo" sambungnya dengan senyum keibuan tercetak dibibirnya.

Mereka sama-sama tersenyum. Dan Nyonya Min Ah keluar menutup pintu kamar Adam. Sebelumnya tadi Ibu Chanyeol menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk menginap malam ini. Wanita paruh baya tersebut khawatir jika Adam bangun langsung mencari Kyungsoo. Oleh karena itu, dengan tidak enak Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan ibunya Chanyeol. Karena jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia menginap dikediaman keluarga bermarga Park tersebut. Walau begitu setelah melihat keadaan Adam Kyungsoo jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkannya. Mungkin memang seharusnya untuk malam ini Ia berada disamping anak berpipi cubby, yang beberapa bulan selalu menempel padanya. Bahkan mungkin jika orang lain yang melihatnya, mereka akan berpikiran bahwa Kyungsoo dan Adam adalah Ibu dan Anak.

Tangan Kyungsoo mengangkat kompres tersebut dan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada kening Adam. Panasnya terlalu tinggi pikirnya. Lalu ia mencelupkan kembali kain itu kedalam air yang ada dibaskom, kemudian menempelkan kembali pada kening Adam.

"Kyungsoo nuna" igaunya dengan suara yang parau.

"nuna disini sayang" jawabnya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu kecil itu dengan lembut, agar Adam nyaman dalam tidurnya. Karena Kyungsoo lihat anak itu terlihat gelisah, sesekali alis matanya akan berkerut dengan bibir mungil yang berkomat-kamit seperti merancau akan tetapi tidak mengeluarkan suara.

Kyungsoo merawat Adam dengan telaten. Beberapa kali Ia menempelkan termometer untuk mengecek suhu badan Adam yang tak kunjung turun. Dengan inisiatif yang terlintas dipikirannya, Kyungsoo mencoba melakukan metode kanguru. Mungkin saja ini berhasil pikirnya. Dengan tidak sungkan Kyungsoo melucuti semua pakaian atasnya, hingga tubuh bagian atas Kyungsoo tidak tertutupi oleh sehelai benangpun. Setelah itu ia juga melepas semua pakaian Adam, kecuali celana dalamnya. Kyungsoo menggendong tubuh lemas Adam dengan pelan dan mendekapnya. Rasa panas dari suhu tubuh Adam langsung menyapa kulit putihnya. Tangannya dengan kuat menahan beban tubuh Adam yang berada didekapannya. Sambil mengayun-ayun pelan, agar Adam tetap tertidur. Dan berharap panas tubuhnya segera turun.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma bagaimana keadaan Adam?" tanya Chanyeol sambil melepas dasinya.

"Sepertinya masih seperti tadi, Ada Kyungsoo yang menemaninya, mandilah dulu sebelum melihatnya"

Chanyeolpun menganggukkan kepala, lalu pamit pada ibunya untuk membersihkan diri karena ia baru saja masuk kerumah. Jujur saja Ia sangat khawatir saat menerima panggilan dari ibunya. Yang mengabarkan jika badan Adam panas dan ingin bertemu Kyungsoo. Ia ingin segera pulang, tapi karena ada meeting penting dikantornya yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan, Chanyeol hanya bisa menunggu sampai meeting itu selesai. Lalu segera pulang dan menolak secara halus ajakan rekan-rekan kerjanya untuk makan malam bersama.

Limabelas menit Chanyeol selesai mandi dan memakai baju santai. Dan terlihat lebih segar ketimbang beberapa saat yang lalu saat masih mengenakan setelan kantornya. Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya menuju kamar Adam yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Dengan tanpa permisi Chanyeol langsung membuka pintu kamar Adam. Ia langsung melotot dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Omo" pekik ibu Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo berbalik terkejut. matanya tambah melebar saat melihat Chanyeol juga berdiri diambang pintu. Dengan tergesa tangan Kyungsoo mengambil bajunya untuk menutupi bagian atasnya. Untung saja Adam dalam dekapanya jadi dipastikan Chanyeol tidak bisa melihat aset berharga miliknya. Meski begitu Kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri karena lalai tidak mengunci pintu terlebih dahulu. Karena tadi Ia hanya fokus untuk menurunkan suhu tubuh Adam.

Nyonya Min Ah menyikut perut anak lelakinya. Dan memberi kode untuk pergi sebentar. Setelah Chanyeol pergi Nyonya Park masuk dan menutup pintunya.

"Maaf Kyungsoo, aku tidak tau jika..." ucapannya terhenti.

Pipi Kyungsoo bersemu merah karena ketahuan setengah telanjang di depan orang lain. "Ti.. tidak apa-apa Ajhumma" jawab Kyungsoo gugup.

Nyonya Min Ah tersenyum simpul "Aku ingin mengantarkan baju untukmu, ini masih baru belum sempat dipakai oleh menantuku" tuturnya.

"Terimakasih Ajhumma" Kyungsoo menerima piama berwarna biru laut itu dengan tangan kanannya sambil mendekap Adam.

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo" jawabnya "Bagaimana keadaan Adam?" Tangannya terulur untuk mengusap kepala sang cucu yang terlihat lembek karena terkena keringat.

Kyungsoo menatap Adam yang matanya masih terpejam "Panasnya belum turun, makanya saya mencoba metode ini siapa tau berhasil" jawab Kyungsoo dengan sopan.

"Semoga saja panasnya cepat turun" ucapnya dengan sendu. " Jika kau lelah istirahatlah Kyungsoo. Biar Chanyeol yang menggantikanmu" sambungnya menatap kearah Kyungsoo, yang masih merasa canggung karena tubuh bagian atas dadanya dan juga perutnya tidak tertutup kain.

Kyungsoo mengangguk kecil kearah Nyonya Min Ah yang selalu menatapnya dengan senyum, senyum yang menurut Kyungsoo sangat menenangkan.

Chanyeol masuk kamar dengan tergesa, jantungnya lagi-lagi berdegup kencang. Oh, apa yang telah ia lihat tadi punggung mulus putih bersih tanpa cacat. Rasanya ingin sekali tangannya bermain dan menjelajahi setiap lekuk kulit mulus yang baru ia lihat. Bolehkah dirinya bertukar posisi dengan Adam. Agar Ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kenyal dan halusnya gundukan dada Kyungsoo, Saat gundukan itu menempel pada dada bidangnya, ah atau lebih baik beradu dengan mulutnya. Oh rasanya tangannya begitu gatal dan ingin sekali bermain dengan buah dada Kyungsoo, yang Chanyeol asumsikan sangat nikmat. Chanyeol memukul pipinya sendiri sedikit keras, untuk menghilangkan pikiran mesum yang tiba-tiba saja datang. "Kau memang sudah gila Chanyeol" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri. Karena fantasi liarnya mulai bekerja hanya karena melihat punggung mulus Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya sendiri yang merasa bodoh tidak mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu sebelum masuk. Kebiasaan jika Ia masuk kekamar Adam, sampai Ia lupa jika didalam kamar anaknya ada orang lain.

Terdengar suara ketokan pintu pada kamar Chanyeol. Sambil merapikan rambutnya yang tadi Ia acak-acak, Chanyeol membuka pintu dan didapati ibunya tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya anak Eomma dapat tontonan gratis" goda Nyonya Min Ah sambil memberikan kedipan mata genit kearah sang anak.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, melihat kelakuan sang ibu. "ck, apa yang eomma bicarakan"

"Aigooo tidak usah berpura-pura, pipimu memerah Chan" ucap ibunya sambil terkekeh.

 _heol_ ibunya benar-benar. Dan sejak kapan pipinya memerah, bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Tapi jujur saja sedari tadi Ia berusaha mengontrol debaran pada jantungnya agar sang ibu tidak mendengarnya. Betapa jantungnya saat ini terasa sedang berpesta pora hingga menyebabkan kegaduhan dan menciptakan getaran yang sangat kuat.

"Berhentilah Eomma, dan apa tujuan Eomma?"

"tujuan Eomma untuk menggodamu" jawab Nyonya Min Ah sambil terkekeh.

"Eomma~" ucap Chanyeol dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Yang membuat Nyonya Min Ah semakin terkekeh melihatnya.

"Baiklah-baiklah, Eomma ingin bilang jika gantikanlah Kyungsoo, biar gadis itu istirahat sebentar sepertinya dia terlihat sangat lelah" ucapnya " jangan lupa mengetok pintu, mengerti (Nyonya Min Ah menoel hidung Chanyeol, seolah-olah Chanyeol adalah anak kecil) kecuali kau memang sengaja ingin melihatnya lagi" imbuhnya lalu pergi dari kamar Chanyeol sambil terkikik geli.

Chanyeol tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa ibunya memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. "Bilang saja jika kau juga ingin melihatnya lagi Chanyeol" ucap sisi mesum pada hati Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya pelan agar fantasi liarnya tidak muncul kembali.

Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan untuk membuang semua kegugupan yang tiba-tiba saja menjalar pada tubuhnya. Ia mulai mengetok pintu pelan. Setelah mendapat sahutan dari dalam, Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam kamar anaknya. Ia melihat jika Kyungsoo sudah berpakaian rapi menggunakan baju tidur. Namun Ia melihat Adam masih telanjang. Dengan Kyungsoo yang mengelap tubuh Adam menggunakan handuk putih.

"Bagaimana keadaan Adam?" tanyanya sambil melangkah mendekat kearah ranjang. Jujur saja, Ia masih gugup. Namun sebisa mungkin Ia menyembunyikannya dan bersikap normal.

"panasnya sudah sedikit turun" Kyungsoo dengan menahan gugup bahkan tidak berani melihat kearah Chanyeol.

Mata Chanyeol terlihat sedih saat melihat jagoan kecilnya terbaring lemas diranjangnya. Bibirnya terlihat sangat pucat dan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Eomma" igaunya

Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo saling berpandangan. Namun Chanyeol segera mendekati Adam, sedang Kyungsoo berdiri untuk memberi ruang pada Chanyeol. "Sayang ini appa" ucapnya lirih tepat ditelingga Adam yang masih mengigau memanggil ibunya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ia tidak tau juga harus berbuat apa.

Adam perlahan membuka matanya, matanya terlihat sangat sayu.

"Sayang appa disini" Ucap Chanyeol saat melihat anaknya membuka mata, Ia juga mencium tangan mungilnya.

"Eomma~~" ucap Adam sambil melihat kearah Kyungsoo.

Deg...

Deg...

Jantung Kyungsoo berpacu lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Dan entah kenapa, perasaan haru langsung memenuhi rongga hatinya seperti seorang ibu yang selalu menanti anaknya memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan "IBU". Kyungsoo melangkah maju dengan perlahan. Menghampiri Adam, lalu berjongkok didekat Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihatnya Adam memanggil ibu dengan pandangan terarah pada Kyungsoo. Mungkin Adam hanya mengigau pikirnya karena melihat ada seorang wanita di kamarnya jadi Ia berpikir jika wanita itu adalah ibunya. Namun Chanyeol juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri karena ada hal yang rumit yang sulit dijelaskan kepada siapapun.

"Eomma~" ucap Adam lagi masih tetap memandang Kyungsoo. Tangan kirinya menarik-narik ujung lengan piyama yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

Kyungsoo melihat kearah Chanyeol seperti meminta ijin pada lelaki itu. Setelah Chanyeol mengangguk, Kyungsoo langsung membawa Adam dalam gendongannya seperti koala.

"Eomma~"

"Iya sayang" jawab Kyungsoo lembut sambil mengusap kepala hingga punggung Adam.

"Eomma sakit" rengek Adam.

Kyungsoo dapat merasakan panas disekitar lehernya dari tangan Adam yang melingkar. "Adam tidur ya, agar sakitnya cepat hilang" Sambil mengayun-ngayunkan tubuh Adam agar anak itu tenang.

Tak berapa lama suara dengkuran halus menyapa telinga Kyungsoo. Bertanda jika Adam sudah terlelap kembali. Namun Kyungsoo tidak berhentikan menepuk-nepuk punggung Adam agar anak itu nyaman dalam tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo biar aku saja, istirahatlah kau pasti lelah" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih Adam dari gendongan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Chan,"

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Istirahatlah, ini perintah" ucapnya tegas. Bukan apa-apa Chanyeol hanya kasian melihat Kyungsoo yang terlihat sangat lelah, matanya sudah sedikit merah. Chanyeol asumsikan jika gadis itu pasti dari tempat kerja langsung pergi kerumahnya, dan tanpa istirahat terlebih dahulu langsung mengurus Adam yang rewel.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Kyungsoo menyerahkan Adam pada Chanyeol, Dan Ia mendudukkan diri diranjang Adam sambil menyender di kepala ranjang.

"Berbaringlah, lehermu akan sakit jika seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan "Kau lebih cerewet dari yang aku pikirkan Tuan Park" ucapnya sedikit kesal.

Chanyeol terkekeh " Aku anggap itu sebuah pujian nona Do"

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mulai membaringkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Adam yang luas tidak seperti ranjang tidur anak kebanyakan. "Bangunkan aku jika kau lelah, aku akan menggantikanmu" gumamnya dengan mata yang sudah terpejam.

"Aku tidak janji" balas Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melihat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Melihat Adam yang sudah terlelap dan panasnya juga sudah turun, ditambah badannya yang terasa pegal karena sedari tadi berdiri, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membaringkan Adam disebelah Kyungsoo. Gadis itu tidur sangat lelap sampai-sampai Chanyeol menaiki ranjangpun tak terusik sedikitpun.

"Haaahhh" hela Chanyeol lega setelah tubuhnya merasa nyaman berbaring disebelah Adam. Ia melirik ke arah Kyungsoo sejenak. Seulas senyum tercetak dibibirnya saat melihat betapa polosnya wajah Kyungsoo saat tertidur, Ia kemudian milirik ke arah Adam "Benar-benar sama" gumamnya. Lalu ia memejamkan mata untuk menyusul kedua malaikat itu kealam mimpi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C.**

 **Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang tertarik untuk baca FF ini. Sebenernya FF ini udah sampai Chapter akhir, tinggal diedit sedikit dan dipost. Jadi diusahakan untuk update cepat. Agar kalian tidak lama menunggu. :)**

 **Sampai jumpa Chapter selanjutnya. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol - Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Nyonya Park membuka pelan pintu kamar cucunya, berniat mengecek keadaan sang cucu apakah demamnya sudah turun. Namun Ia malah di suguhi oleh pemandangan yang membuatnya menampilkan senyuman dibibirnya. Ia lalu menutup kembali pintu kamar Adam dan memilih untuk pergi. Tidak ingin merusak moment indah dipagi hari.

Woo Bin mengeryitkan keningnya, melihat sang istri yang tersenyum tidak jelas saat memasuki kamar mereka. "kenapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu yeobo?" tanyanya penasaran.

Nyonya Min Ah menaiki ranjang, dan duduk disebelah sang suami. Menempatkan tubuhnya pada pelukan lelaki yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Setelah dirasa posisinya sangat nyaman, Nyonya Min Ahpun mulai menceritakan pada suaminya tentang apa yang baru saja Ia lihat. Min Ah bercerita pada sang suami jika Ia baru saja dari kamar Adam dan melihat tangan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sama-sama memeluk Adam, pemandangan pagi yang indah seperti sebuah keluarga kecil. Woo Bin yang mendengarkan cerita istrinyapun menghadirkan seulas senyum juga dibibirnya.

"Aku harap tidak hanya pagi ini mereka seperti itu" Woo Bin memberikan tanggapan.

Min Ah mengangguk menyetujui dengan ucapan sang suami. "Aku juga tidak sabar memiliki menantu lagi" tuturnya sambil menghela nafas pelan.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika baik Min Ah maupun Woo Bin menginginkan suasana rumah besar itu segera berubah. Dalam artian jika rumah itu sudah seharusnya memiliki seorang penghuni dan bagian keluarga baru. Apalagi setelah kematian Baekhyun lima bulan lalu rumah besar itu terasa sepi. Terlebih untuk Min Ah yang hanya berdiam diri dirumah. Jika dulu Ia akan menghabiskan waktu bermain dengan Adam dan ditemani oleh Baekhyun —jika menantunya itu— sedang tidak ada jadwal untuk kegiatan keartisannya. Dan sejak saat itu Ia lebih sering merasa kesepian jika hanya dengan Adam yang kadang akan sibuk dengan mainannya sendiri. Namun setelah kedatangan Kyungsoo semuanya seperti terasa lengkap bagi mereka. Bahkan tak jarang juga Min Ah mengajak Kyungsoo untuk mengobrol, dan bepergian bersama ketika Kyungsoo sedang tidak bekerja dicafe. Itu membuat Min Ah teramat senang, Ia merasa jika Kyungsoo benar-benar sudah menjadi menantunya. Perangai Kyungsoo yang baik dan menguarkan suasana hangat membuat siapa saja akan senang berada didekatnya. Terlebih wanita itu memiliki sifat lemah lembut, serta jiwa keibuan yang menurut Min Ah sangat cocok untuk dijadikan menantu, ibu Adam, sekaligus istri bagi sang anak lelaki satu-satunya. Akan tetapi tetap saja mereka kembalikan lagi pada Chanyeol, Min Ah dan Woo Bin tidak ingin memaksakan anak lelakinya itu untuk mencari pengganti bagi ibu Adam. Walaupun mereka sangat menyukai Kyungsoo, mereka juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa toh yang menjalani adalah anaknya. Dan Chanyeol juga bukan lagi anak muda yang harus dibimbing untuk mengetahui mana yang tidak baik untuknya, dan mana yang terbaik. Mereka percaya jika Anaknya tersebut bisa mencari sendiri pendamping yang tepat untuk dirinya dan juga sang cucu.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo melenguh pelan saat merasa pipinya ditoel-teol. Matanya menyipit untuk menyesuaikan sinar yang masuk kedalam retinanya. Tidak lupa untuk sedikit merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sedikit terasa kaku.

Adam terkikik saat jari munggilnya menusuk-nusuk pipi gembil Kyungsoo. Karena ujung jarinya akan tenggelam diantara lekukan pipi yang ditusuknya, dan akan muncul kembali saat jari mungil itu ditarik.

Kesadaran Kyungsoo mulai terkumpul penuh. Dan saat matanya benar-benar terbuka, hal yang pertama kali Kyungsoo lihat adalah wajah mungil Adam yang terkikik menampilkan sederet gigi-gigi mungil yang rapi. Kyungsoo tersenyum "selamat pagi sayang" sapanya.

Adam hanya terkikik dan tetap fokus dengan jarinya yang timbul, tenggelam dipipinya. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat betapa asyiknya anak lelaki itu bermain-main dengan pipinya.

Tangan Kyungsoo terulur dan menyentuh dahi Adam menggunakan punggung tanganya untuk memeriksa suhu tubuh Adam. "Sudah tidak panas, syukurlah " gumamnya.

"Eomma, aku lapar" rengek Adam dengan mata berbinar menatap Kyungsoo.

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti. "Eomma?" ucap Kyungsoo mengulangi ucapan Adam dengan nada heran, jika semalam Ia memaklumi dan berpikir Adam memanggilnya Eomma karena sedang setengah sadar. Namun kini anak itu memanggilnya Eomma dengan senyum cerah dibibir mungilnya. Tak heran jika hal itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan yang dilontarkan dari bibir mungil Adam.

Adam mengangguk kecil "Mulai sekarang Kyungsoo nuna adalah Eommanya Adam" jawabnya antusias dengan wajah yang kelewat polos.

Perasaan Kyungsoo menghangat dibuatnya. Bahkan Ia merasa jika ada sedikit ruang cerah dihatinya yang selama ini Kyungsoo anggap gelap. Hatinya bahkan membuncah senang.

Tanpa Ia sadari sudut bibirnya sudah terangkat membentuk kurva hati dengan sangat cantik. Hingga membuat mata bulat itu menyipit dan menghilang dibalik kelopak mata yang tertarik melengkung. "Eomma~ Aku lapar" lanjutnya merengek sambil memenggangi perutnya.

Rengekkan Adam menyadarkan Kyungsoo, membuat wanita itu sedikit menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum simpul kearah Adam kemudian. Walaupun Ia masih bingung kenapa Adam tiba-tiba saja memanggilnya Eomma, namun untuk saat ini Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Dan lebih memilih untuk membuatkan Adam makanan, karena itu adalah yang paling utama saat ini.

Kyungsoo berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur Adam. Namun sedetik kemudian mata bulat itu melebar saat merasa dengan tiba-tiba lengan kokoh mendarat pada tubuh rampingnya lebih tepatnya diatas perutnya. Kyungsoo menoleh kearah pemilik tangan tersebut. Lagi-lagi mata Kyungsoo tambah melebar saat melihat bahwa pemilik tangan itu adalah Chanyeol yang entah sejak kapan lelaki bertelinga peri itu tidur disisi lain samping tubuh Adam dengan lelap. Tunggu apa semalam Ia dan Chanyeol tidur satu ranjang. Oh My GOD Kyungsoo apa yang kau lakukan rutuknya dalam hati. Apa-apaan ini sungguh pagi yang kacau untuknya. Kenapa Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang gumamnya. Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya dengan frustasi.

Adam yang melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo menatap dengan tatapan polos. Sesekali mata bulat itu berkedip-kedip bingung.

"Eomma~" Rengek Adam sekali lagi yang berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari kefrustasian yang melandanya.

Kyungsoo berdeham, menarik nafas dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya pelan. Untuk menetralkan hati dan berbagai organ dalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu Ia menatap Adam dengan sayang. "Iya, Eomma buatkan. Adam tunggu disini ya" Ucap Kyungsoo lembut dan dengan perlahan menyingkirkan lengan Chanyeol dari perutnya sedikit kasar. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika lelaki itu akan terusik dalam tidurnya.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dengan pelan membuka matanya dan menyapa pangeran kecilnya yang sedang bermain-main dengan miliknya. Sepertinya Adam memiliki hobby bermain dengan wajah seseorang. (Apa kalian mau daftar untuk ditoel-toel sama Adam. Jika berminat tolong isi formukir pendaftaran yang tersedia di toko bangunan terdekat. Semoga beruntung :p ).

"Jagoan appa sudah bagun" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara serak. Tangan kokohnya menarik tubuh mungil Adam dalam pelukannya.

"Eung" jawab Adam dengan berusaha menarik diri dari pelukan sang Ayah.

"Adam mau kemana?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Adam terlepas dari pelukannya dan turun dari atas tempat tidur.

Anak itu sedikit berlari menuju kearah pintu. "Adam ingin menemani Eomma memasak" ucapnya semangat lalu keluar dari kamar setelah berhasil membuka pintunya.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah, dan memilih untuk sedikit melanjutkan tidurnya. Karena Ia merasa masih sangat mengantuk.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mulai membuatkan Adam bubur ayam setelah meminta ijin pada para maid yang sedang memasak untuk makan pagi keluarga Park. Kyungsoo memasukkan semua bahan-bahannya dengan teliti kedalam panci kecil tempatnya memasak bubur untuk Adam.

"Eomma...apakah masih lama?" tanya Adam yang beberapa saat lalu menyusulnya kedapur dan menungguinya duduk di kursi meja makan sambil mengayun-ayunkan kaki pendeknya.

Kyungsoo menengok kebelakang "Sebentar lagi Adam" jawabnya.

"Selamat pagi" sapa Nyonya Park saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri diantara para maid yang sibuk memasak. Sesuatu yang sangat ingin Min Ah lihat setiap hari ketika memiliki menantu.

Kyungsoo menoleh sekali lagi untuk menyapa ibu Chanyeol "Selamat pagi juga Ajhumma" balasnya dengan senyum cerah.

Nyonya Min Ah membalas senyuman Kyungsoo, "Oh selamat pagi cucu kesayangan nenek" sapanya pada Adam kelika melihat cucu kesayangannya tersebut duduk dengan tenang sambil memperhatikan Kyungsoo.

"Selamat pagi Haelmoni" jawabnya sambil terkekeh menampilkan sederetan gigi mungil.

"Apa cucu haelmeoni sudah sembuh?" tangan Min Ah terulur mengusap rambut sang cucu.

"tentu saja, Adam sudah kuat lagi Haelmoni. Dan siap untuk makan masakan buatan Eomma" celotehnya dengan semangat.

Nyonya Min Ah mengerutkan dahinya. "Eomma?, Eomma siapa Adam?" tanyanya pada sang cucu karena merasa kaget saat cucunya menyebut kata "Eomma".

Kyungsoo yang mendengar obrolan nenek dan cucu itu hanya diam tidak berani menoleh kebelakang ataupun melihat kearah para maid yang mungkin sedari tadi juga merasa heran.

Adam mengangkat tangatnya dan menujuk kearah Kyungsoo. "Kyungsoo Eomma, Haelmoni" ujarnya polos.

"makanan siap" ucap Kyungsoo dengan membawa semangkok bubur. Ia merasa harus menghentikan ocehan Adam dan berpikir jika setelah ini Ia harus berbicara pada ibu Chanyeol agar tidak salah paham. Mungkin terdengar tidak sopan menyela omongan orang lain, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia tidak ingin semua penghuni rumah itu menggunjingnya dengan kesalah pahaman atas panggilan Adam pada dirinya.

Nyonya Min Ah melihat Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Entah kenapa Ia merasa senang saat mendengar Adam —sang cucu— menyebut Kyungsoo sebagai ibunya.

"Eomma, aku mau disuapi"

Nyonya Min Ah hanya menggeleng saat melihat cucu kesayangannya sangat manja.

Dan senyum itu tidak pernah luntur saat melihat Kyungsoo dengan telatennya meniup sendok yang berisi bubur sebelum menyuapkannya pada Adam. Sesekali tangan lentik itu akan mengusap sekitaran bibir Adam yang tidak sengaja terkena bubur. Benar-benar keibuan dan calon menantu idaman pikir Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol menggeliat dalam tidurnya, merenggangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Dengan mata masih terpejam tangannya meraba-raba tempat disampingnya. Matanya segera terbuka saat tidak mendapati siapapun. Apa mereka sudah bangun pikirnya. Ah benar bukankah tadi Ia melihat Adam keluar dari kamar. Bahkan Ia juga mendengar celotehan anaknya bersama Kyungsoo. Mengingat hal itu membuat Chanyeol menambilkan senyum lebarnya. Lalu dengan bermalas-malasan Chanyeol beranjak dari ranjang Adam dan keluar menuju kamarnya untuk membersihkan tubuhnya lalu bersiap-siap untuk kekantor.

Chanyeol sudah rapi dengan balutan jas berwarna abu-abu gelap dan kemeja berwarna hijau tosca, dasi berwarna hijau tua bermotif titik-titik kecil berwarna putih. Rambutnya ditata rapi kearas memperlihatkan jidat lebarnya. Menambah kadar ketampanan bagi duda beranak satu tersebut. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sempurna Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang makan. Di jumpainya disana kedua orang tuanya sedang bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo yang sedang munyuapi Adam disebelahnya.

"Selamat pagi jagoan appa" sapanya sambil mengusak puncak kepala Adam. Membuat anak itu terkekeh senang.

Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo tidak berani melihat kearah Chanyeol. Ia masih terlalu malu jika ingat saat bangun tidur tadi, meski Kyungsoo yakin jika lelaki itu tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka semua makan dengan hikmat, Hanya sesekali terdengar ocehan Adam yang sudah kembali. Dan menggundang gelak tawa diantara orang dewasa yang memperhatikannya. Hal itu dapat mencairkan kecanggungan didiri Kyungsoo.

Namun di kursi seberang Chanyeol sesekali mencuri pandang pada Kyungsoo tanpa wanita itu sadari.

.

.

.

.

.

Keadaan cafe cukup ramai setelah beberapa menit dibuka, Hingga membuat semua pekerja disana kewalahan melayani pembeli. Luhan sesekali harus turun tangan membantu Tao dan Minseok. Ia juga akan segera berlari ke meja kasir kembali saat ada pembeli yang ingin memesan ataupun membayar. Benar-benar pagi yang melelahkan.

"Kenapa Kyungsoo belum datang" gerutu Tao saat pembeli mulai sepi.

"Mungkin dia masih dirumah calon mertuanya" ucap Luhan enteng sambil merapaikan meja kasirnya.

"Calon mertua?" tanya Minseok dengan kening berkerut, karena selama Ia kenal Kyungsoo, gadis itu tidak pernah sekalipun terlihat sedang berkencan atau dekat dengan laki-laki. Kecuali Chanyeol tentu saja.

"Dirumah orang tua Chanyeol, kemarin malam saat kalian dibelakang ada yang menjemput Kyungsoo, dan mengatakan jika anak duda keren itu sedang rewel" jelas Luhan karena tadi malam Ia lupa memberi tahu Tao dan Minseok.

Tao dan Minseok hanya mengangguk mengerti. Dan melanjutkan bekerja saat ada pelanggan memasuki cafe.

Di sinilah Kyungsoo dan Nyonya Min Ah sekarang, dihalaman belakang yang cukup luas dengan rumput hijau dan bunga-bunga yang tertanam rapi serta kolam ikan di antara jalan setapak menuju kolam renang sambil, menyesap teh yang disediakan oleh maid. Chanyeol dan Tuan Woo Bin sudah berangkat bekerja, Adam sedang tertidur dikamarnya sesudah mengeluh mengantuk dan meminta Kyungsoo untuk membacakan cerita.

"Saya harap Ajhumma tidak salah paham saat Adam memanggil saya dengan sebutan Eomma, saya juga benar-benar terkejut karena tadi malam Adam juga memanggil saya seperti itu dalam keadaan setengah sadar" jelas Kyungsoo membuka suara dengan sedikit gugup. Takut-takut jika wanita paruh baya itu akan marah padanya. Karena sudah lancang mengijinkan Adam memanggilnya dengan sebutan Ibu.

Nyonya Min Ah terkekeh lalu meletakkan cangkirnya diatas meja. "Kenapa harus minta maaf Kyungsoo, aku malah senang jika Adam memanggilmu seperti itu" tuturnya membuat Kyungsoo menoleh kearahnya dengan cepat. Ia tidak menyangka jika kata-kata itu yang akan keluar bukan sebuah makian atau apa. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa lega, itu artinya ibu Chanyeol tidak salah paham padanya. Meski ucapan selanjutnya membuatnya tercengang. "Aku akhir-akhir ini sering berpikir jika Adam harus memiliki sesosok wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu. Dan saat melihatmu berinteraksi dengan Adam, aku selalu berharap jika kau bisa menggantikan posisi Baekhyun sebagai ibunya Adam." Nyonya Min Ah memegang kedua tangan Kyungsoo yang berada dipungkuannya. " Kyungsoo, maukah kau menjadi pengganti Baekhyun?" Mata Kyungsoo membulat. Ia tidak pernah berpikir sedetikpun untuk menggantikan posisi Baekhyun. Ia merasa tak pantas karena bagaimanapun posisi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan oleh dirinya atau siapapun . "Aku tau kau pasti terkejut dengan permintaan bodohku" Min Ah melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dan menapat kearah depan. "Lupakan Kyungsoo, maaf jika kata-kataku terlalu membebanimu." imbuhnya menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan senyum manisnya. Kyungsoo melihat ada sirat kekecewaan dimata wanita yang duduk disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo menunduk "maafkan aku Ajhumma" hanya kata itulah yang terucap dari bibir Kyungsoo. Karena jujur saja, Ia tidak tau harus menjawabnya seperti apa.

"Hey, tidak usah dipikirkan. Biarkan saja semua berjalan dengan pelan. Siapa tau kau berubah pikiran, benarkan?" ujarnya dengan penuh harap. " Ah satu lagi,bisakah mulai sekarang kau memanggilku Eomma?" wanita itu tersenyum hangat kearah Kyungsoo. Senyum keibuan yang menghanyutkan.

"Ajhumma ak ... aku"

"no ... no ... panggil aku Eomma Kyungsoo, Eomma". potongnya dengan intonasi penuh pemaksaan.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas pasrah " Baiklah Eomma" jawabnya dengan sedikit canggung.

Nyonya Min Ah tertawa senang "itu terdengar lebih baik" tuturnya sambil mengusap rambut panjang Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk.

.

.

.

Chanyeol sedang sibuk menanda tangani berkas-berkas yang menumpuk diatas meja kerjanya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kertas yang satu-persatu harus diperiksa dan diberinya tanda tangan. Sesekali ia akan mengeryit saat ada kata yang tidak Ia mengerti. Dan memilih untuk menunda kertas tersebut lalu melanjutkan pada kertas berikutnya.

Tepat pada pukul tujuh malam semua berkas sudah selesai Ia tanda tangani. Dan sekarang Ia membereskan peralatan kantornya. Memakai jasnya kembali dengan rapi.

"Masuk" sautnya saat seseorang mengetok pintu ruanganya. Terlihat Joy —sekertarisnya— masuk dengan tas jinjing ditanggan kanannya.

"Presdir sudah mau pulang" tanyanya basa basi.

Chanyeol menghentikan aktifitasnya, "Ya, aku sedang berkemas ingin pulang, ada apa? apa ada berkas yang tertinggal?" tanyanya.

Joy mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan cepat. "Tidak ada Presdir, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan ajakan karyawan kantor untuk makan malam bersama"

"kalian pergi saja, makanlah sepuasnya biar aku yang membayarnya" ucapnya setelah selesai mengancingkan jasnya kembali.

"Presdir juga harus hadir, jarang-jarang kita bisa makan bersama" jawab Joy sedikit membujuk agar atasannya itu mau ikut bergabung dengan yang lainnya.

"Baiklah aku ikut, tapi hanya sampai makan malam selesai, karena aku harus segera pulang" ucapnya. Dan dianggukki oleh Joy dengan semangat.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeolpun ikut makan dengan para karyawan yang bekerja dikantornya disalah satu tempat makan bisa dibilang tidak terlalu mewah namun makanannya tidak kalah enak dari restoran bintang lima.

"kau jadi melancarkan aksimu? " tanya seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantor sambil mencuci tangan.

wanita disebelahnya tersenyum miring " tentu saja, dan malam ini aku harus bisa tidur dengannya" jawabnya sambil membenarkan lipstick yang dipakaian.

Wanita yang tadi bertanya hanya menggelengkan kepala " kau memang gila"

" aku anggap itu sebuah pujian ladies" jawabnya dengan seringaian, lalu memasukkan kembali lipsticknya ke dalam tas jinjing miliknya.

Awalnya Chanyeol ingin pulang setelah makan malam, namun beberapa orang malah menariknya untuk menuju ketempat karaoke. Yang menurut Chanyeol, tempat yang tidak membuatnya nyaman. Namun walau begitu mau tidak mau Chanyeol harus mengikuti mereka hanya sekedar untuk menghargai ajakan bawahannya.

"minuman untuk anda presdir" seorang wanita menghampirinya dan memberinya segelas jus jeruk pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeolpun menerimanya "Terimakasih Joy" ucapnya, tanpa curiga Chanyeol menghabiskan jus itu tanpa tersisa. Karena kebetulan Ia sangat haus dan tidak ingin menyentuh minuman yang mengandung alkohol.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, Chanyeol mulai merasa panas pada sekujur tubuhnya. Ia mulai berkeringat, tangannya dengan kasar melonggarkan dasinya. Dengan sedikit tergesa Ia langsung beranjak dari tempat duduknya dengan langkah sempoyongan saat merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan tubuhnya. Joy yang melihat itu hanya bersmirk, meletakkan gelas jusnya lalu menyusul Chanyeol. Bergelayut pada lengan kokoh lelaki yang selama dua tahun ini menjadi atasannya, sambil menggesek-nggesekkan payudaranya pada lengan lelaki yang sudah lama di incarnya. Joy sudah tertarik dengan Chanyeol semenjak pertama masuk kerja. Katakan ini gila, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Gadis itu terobsesi untuk bisa tidur dengan lelaki itu, semenjak dengan tidak sengaja ia melihat atasannya itu sedang bercumbu dengan istrinya didalam ruang kerjanya. Dan setelah melihat tubuh berotot Chanyeol itulah, Joy selalu mencari kesempatan dan menyusun rencana agar bisa tidur dengan atasannya tersebut. Siapa yang tidak akan tergoda dengan Chanyeol, siapapun pasti akan tergoda dengan tubuh kekarnya, dada bidang, bibir sexy, dan wajah tampan. Membuat siapa saja ingin mendesah dibawahnya. Tak terkecuali gadis bernama Joy selaku sekretaris Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengucapkan sumpah serapah dalam hatinya. Ia tidak bodoh jika telah menelan obat perangsang hingga tubuhnya jadi seperti ini. Ia merasa seseorang menghampirinya dan bergelayut pada lengannya. Ia dapat merasakan benda kenyal menggesek-nggesek menggoda.

"Oppa, aku bisa memuaskanmu" Chanyeol mendengar bisikan seduktif pada telinganya membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Sekuat tenaga ia mengontrol diri agar tidak terpengaruh oleh bujukan yang ia ketahui wanita itu adalah sekertarisnya sendiri. Ia tidak boleh kelepasan pikirnya. Karena Chanyeol juga tidak mau terjatuh pada wanita yang Ia yakini sedang menjebaknya.

Dengan keras Chanyeol menghempaskan tangannya hingga membuat Joy jatuh. Tanpa menghiraukan sumpah serapah wanita jalang itu Chanyeol masuk kedalam mobilnya, merogoh saku celana untuk menghubungi layanan sewa supir karena ia tidak mau ambil resiko menyetir dengan keadaanya yang sekarang.

Seperti biasa malam ini Kyungsoo tidur dirumah keluarga Park menemani Adam yang tidak mau ditinggal. Untung saja tadi pagi adalah hari libur kerjanya jadi ia bisa menemani Adam pagi hingga malam sekarang ini. Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya disamping Adam yang sudah terlelap sejak jam delapan tadi, sedangkan sekarang sudah setengah duabelas. Namun Kyungsoo sendiri masih belum bisa memejamkan mata. Pikirannya masih berputar-putar tentang sebuah potongan memory yang menurutnya sangat aneh karena ia tidak merasa pernah melalui hal seperti yang ada dalam ingatannya.

lamunan Kyungsoo terhenti saat bell rumah ditekan dengan tidak sabaran. Karena merasa terganggu dan takut mengganggu penghuni rumah, Kyungsoo segera beranjak dan berlari menuruni tangga untuk membukakan pintu.

Saat pintu sudah terbuka, ia melihat Chanyeol dengan keadaan yang acak-acakan dan berjalan sempoyongan dibantu oleh paman In sung.

"Ada apa dengan Chanyeol paman?" tanya Kyungsoo membantunya membawa Chanyeol kekamarnya.

"aku juga tidak tau Kyungsoo" jawabnya.

Setelah membantu Chanyeol berbaring paman In Sung pamit untuk pulang. Jadi kini tinggallah Kyungsoo yang membantu Chanyeol melepas sepatu dan juga kaos kakinya. Sedangkan Chanyeol merancau tidak jelas. Dan mulai membuka kemeja beserta celananya tidak sabaran. Kyungsoo yang melihat itu sangat kaget. Dan memilih untuk pergi namun sebelum kakinya sempat melangkah tangan besar Chanyeol memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Kyungie..."

Deg...

Panggilan itu terasa tidak asing buat Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie.. bantu aku kumohon" ucap Chanyeol dengan suara berat seperti menahan kesakitan dan terdengar sangat putus asa.

Kyungsoo tetap diam tidak menanggapi Chanyeol. pikirannya blank setelah mendengar panggilan yang terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol.

Merasa tidak ada respon, dengan sekali tarik, tubuh Kyungsoo sudah berada di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol. Mata Kyungsoo bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ia menatap mata Chanyeol, mata yang memancarkan kilatan penuh nafsu, bukan pancaran mata yang selalu Chanyeol berikan padanya.

"Chan apa yang kau lakukan" ucapnya mulai gugup dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Chanyeol. Namun tenaganya tidak sebanding dengan tenaga Chanyeol.

"Chanmmpphhhh" Ucapan Kyungsoo terhenti saat dengan ganas bibir Chanyeol membungkamnya.

Kyungsoo mencoba berteriak, namun lumatan dan sesapan Chanyeol pada bibirnya terlalu kuat. Tangannya tak tinggal diam memukuli dada Chanyeol yang sudah telanjang. Namun lagi-lagi usahanya gagal karena tangan Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan meletakkan tangannya diatas kepala lalu ditahan oleh lengan kekar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyudahi ciuman panas mereka, "Maafkan aku Kyungsoo" gumamnya lalu bibirnya kembali bekerja pada leher jenjang Kyungsoo, Turun pada dadanya. Membuka piama Kyungsoo dengan kasar, bahkan membuang bra yang dipakai Kyungsoo dengan sembarangan.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa, setiap sentuhan yang Chanyeol berikan seperti sesuatu yang tidak asing baginya. Bahkan seluruh tubuh dan sistem sarafnya merespon dengan baik seperti telah mengenali sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Aahhh" tanpa sengaja desahan itu lolos saat tangan besar itu menangkup payudara miliknya. Dan mulut Chanyeol bermain dengan payudara satunya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mencengkeram sprei saat merasa tubuhnya semakin panas dengan gejolak rangsangan yang Chanyeol berikan padanya. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Seharusnya ia berlari bukan malah menikmati setiap perlakuan yang lelaki itu berikan.

Chanyeol melepas penutup terakhir yang Kyungsoo gunakan. Tak lupa juga ia melepas boxer yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawah miliknya. Setelah penghalang itu hilang, Chanyeol menekuk kedua kaki Kyungsoo dan membenamkan kepalanya pada benda yang tertutupi bulu-bulu halus yang tercium sangat harum. Bau yang membuat kejantanannya semakin menegang dan tidak sabar ingin segera masuk pada sarangnya.

"Eunghhh..aahhh" Kyungsoo kalang kabut saat lidah Chanyeol menyapu daerah kewanitaannya.

"desahkan namaku sayang" ucap Chanyeol ditengah-tengah aktifitasnya.

Setelah merasa cukup lidahnya bermain pada vagina Kyungsoo, kini Chanyeol mulai memposisikan kejantanannya yang sudah sangat menegang didepat lubang Kyungsoo yang berwarna merah, sedikit bengkak namun terlihat sangat menggoda dimata Chanyeol.

"aarrrkkgggg hah.. hah..." nafas Kyungsoo memburu saat merasa benda tumpul memasuki bibir bawahnya. Tubuhnya serasa dibelah menjadi dua. Air matanyapun meleleh saat potongan-potongan memory itu datang seiring tubuhnya yang naik turun akibat Chanyeol yang menggenjot bagian bawahnya. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat desahan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Kau masih sempit Kyung" rancau Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan pinggulnya yang menumbuk daerah sensitif Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat nikmat baginya.

"Aahhh... Chaahhnn hentihhhh kaahhhnn"

Seperti menulikan permintaan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol menaikkan tempo genjotannya dengan brutal, tangannya sibuk meremas payudara ranum Kyungsoo, sedang bibirnya sibuk memberikan tanda pada daerah dada Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol merubah posisi Kyungsoo dengan membuat wanita itu menungging untuk membuatnya terasa lebih nikmat.

"Aahhhh... aah... aahh.. " Kyungsoo mendesah saat Chanyeol mempercepat sodokannya yang berhasil mengenai pusat kenikmatannya.

"Eemmmm, jangan dijepit Kyung" Rancau Chanyeol saat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mengetatkan vaginanya.

"Aaahhhhhh" desahan Chanyeol lolos seiring pelepasan benihnya didalam Kyungsoo.

Ia mencabut penisnya pelan dari lubang Kyungsoo. Merebahkan dirinya disamping Kyungsoo yang masih tengkurap dengan nafas yang memburu setelah hubungan panas mereka. Chanyeol mencium bahu mulus Kyungsoo sebelum menutupi tubuh telanjang mereka dengan selimut.

"Selamat tidur sayang"ucapnya. lalu memejamkan matanya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis dalam diam, membekap mulutnya untuk meredam isakan agar tidak lolos dan diketahui oleh Chanyeol. Tubuhnya terasa remuk bahkan hatinya terasa hancur setelah semua yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Bagaimana apa sudah ada yang bisa menebak-nebak bagaimana hubungan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol? Aku yakin kalian sudah sedikit memiliki gambarannya. Jika belum semoga cepet dapat ilham kekekek. :V**

 **Terimakasih buat semuanya. Maaf tidak bisa membalas satu persatu review kalian. Tapi tenang saja aku selalu membaca review kalian semua kok :). Jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya.**

 **Sampai bertemu dichapter selanjutnya :)**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol - Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Luhan kalang kabut saat pagi-pagi sekali, oh tidak bahkan matahari belum muncul, Kyungsoo datang keapartemennya dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan. Wanita bermata bulat itu dengan tiba-tiba menghambur dalam pelukannya saat pintu baru dibuka, bahkan Luhanpun belum sempat menyapanya. Luhan juga begitu terkejut saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang sangat kacau. Demi Tuhan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Kyungsoo. Pagi buta datang dalam keadaan menagis, rambut berantakan, baju yang tidak terpasang dengam benar, bahkan wanita juga tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Luhan dapat melihat bercak-bercak merah darah pada kedua kakinya yang terluka. Ia tidak habis pikir bagaiman bisa sahabatnya itu bisa berjalan ditengah udara dingin yang terasa sampai menusuk tulang tanpa alas kaki, dan juga tanpa mengenakan baju hangat. Orang tidak waraspun akan lebih memilih meringkuk dinaunganya demi untuk mencari kehangatan. Bahkan Luhan sendiri yang diapartemennya sudah ada penghangat ruangan masih sedikit bisa merasakan udara dingin yang lewat melalui celah-celah pintu dan jendela.

Dengan keadaan panik, Luhan membawa Kyungsoo masuk, mendudukkanya pada sofa di ruang tv. Mengambil selimut tebal untuk membungkus tubuh Kyungsoo yang terasa sangat dingin. Bahkan Luhan pikir mungkin tubuh mungil Kyungsoo akan segera membatu jika tidak segera dihangatkan. Setelah selesai menyelimuti Kyungsoo, Luhan segera mengambil air untuk membersihkan luka kaki Kyungsoo terlebih dahulu, lalu memberinya coklat panas untuk menenangkan serta memberi asupan hangat untuk organ dalam sahabatnya. Agar Kyungsoo sedikit dapat merasakan hangat.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Luhan sambil membersihkan kaki Kyungsoo yang terlihat ada luka sobek dibeberapa tempat. Luhan menghela nafas pelan. Apa Kyungsoo tidak meraskan sakit pikirnya. Karena beberapa luka terlihat sedikit dalam. Jika dirinya yang mendapat luka seperti itu mungkin Ia akan terus merengek pada siapapun. Namun lihatlah Kyungsoo, dengan luka kaki seperti itu wajahnya sama sekali tidak menampilkan raut kesakitan sama sekali. Padahal obat yang digunakan Luhan bisa terasa sangat perih saat mengenai luka yang terbuka.

Kyungsoo diam namun tanggannya memegang cangkir itu dengan erat. Hingga tangan yang notabenenya sudah putih semakin memutih, akibat cengkraman yang menguat.

"Kyungsoo" panggil Luhan sambil memegang bahu wanita itu karena Ia telah selesai mengobati kakinya. Luhan bisa melihat ada gurat sedih, kecewa dan kebingungan yang terpancar dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Hey, baiklah aku tidak akan memaksa" ujar Luhan saat melihat Kyungsoo menitihkan air matanya kembali. " Semua akan baik-baik saja Soo" itulah yang bisa Luhan ucapkan saat membawa Kyungsoo kembali kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar dan isakan yang sedari tadi ditahannya lolos kembali. Jujur saja ini adalah pertama kalinya Luhan melihat Kyungsoo serapuh ini. Karena Kyungsoo yang Luhan kenal adalah, Kyungsoo memiliki sikap hangat. Meski terkadang gadis itu menampilkan wajah dingin pada setiap orang, namun dibalik itu semua tersimpan sikap Kyungsoo yang ceria dan apa adanya. Bahkan Luhan sering berpikir jika sahabatnya itu tergolong dalam kategori orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

Tangan Luhan tidak pernah berhenti untuk menepuk-nepuk pelan punghung sang sahabat yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Bibirnya tak henti menggumamkan kata-kata penenang agar wanita yang ada dipelukannya tenang.

Kyungsoo semakin menangis dengan kencang, atau bahkan terdengar seperti raungan. Untung saja apartemen yang ditempati Luhan bangunan yang kedap suara jika tidak, mungkin para tetangganya sudah berteriak, menggedor pintu untuk protes karena membuat gaduh. Dan mengganggu ketenangan orang istirahat.

"Aku mengingatnya Lu" buka Kyungsoo dengan suara parau. "Aku mengingat semuanya" imbuhnya lagi dengan tangan meremas kuat baju Luhan.

Luhan mengusap punggung Kyungsoo "Tidak perlu menceritakan sekarang Soo, yang lebih penting sekarang tenangkan dirimu dulu." ucap Luhan.

Luhan dapat merasakan gelengan kepala Kyungsoo. Wanita itu melepas pelukannya dari Luhan. "Aku ingin cerita sekarang, karena rasanya begitu menyesakkan Lu" lalu dengan kasar mengusap pipinya yang terkena air mata. Matanya sudah sangat bengkak karena terlalu lama menangis. Luhan yang melihatnya sangat kasian, tapi Ia bisa apa. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak mendengarkan dirinya yang menyuruh untuk beristirahat.

Luhan menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah aku mendengarkan" Jawab Luhan final. Sekeras apapun Ia menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk istirahat, wanita keras kepala itu tidak akan menurutinya. Oleh karena itu Ia lebih memilih untuk mengalah dan mendengarkan cerita sang sahabat.

Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan semua pada Luhan tak satupun terlewatkan dengan sesekali isakan lolos dari bibirnya.

 **Flashback**

- **Lima tahun yang lalu-**

 _Kyungsoo terlihat sibuk memasak didapur rumahnya, menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya. Ia begitu cekatan dan teliti saat memasukkan bahan makan beserta bumbu-bumbunya. Kebetulan hari ini maid dirumahnya sedang ijin cuti untuk pulang ke kampung halamannya. Maka dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mengajukan diri menggantikan tugas maid tersebut. Jangan heran jika Kyungsoo berada didapur, karena salah satu hobbynya adalah memasak. Kyungsoo sendiri juga lebih memilih membantu maid didapur dari pada mengobrol dengan keluarganya diruang tv dengan topik perbincangan yang menurut Kyungsoo tidak akan Ia mengerti._

 _Setelah selesai menyiapkan semuanya. Ia memanggil ibu tirinya dan juga kakak tiri beserta suami dari kakak tirinya tersebut untuk makan malam. Kebetulan ayahnya sedang dinas keluar kota jadi tidak bisa makan bersama._

 _"kenapa tidak memanggil Eomma?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk disebelah Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum kearah wanita tersebut. "aku bisa melakukan sendiri Eomma, Eommakan sedang sakit jadi hanya boleh istirahat" jawab Kyungsoo sambil meletakkan nasi diatas piring ibunya._

 _Meski wanita yang dipanggilnya ibu berstatus ibu tiri, namun wanita itu selalu memperlakukan Kyungsoo dengan baik begitupun juga dengan kakak tiri beserta suaminya. Mereka tidak pernah membedakan saudara kandung atau bukan. Bagi mereka keluarga tidak pernah memandang status apapun. Entah itu tiri atau kandung jika dinamakan keluarga tetaplah keluarga bukan orang lain. Dan sudah sepatutnya bagi mereka selalu memberikan kasih sayang pada anggota keluarga._

 _Makan malam sudah selesai beberapa jam yang lalu. Namun Kyungsoo belum ingin memejamkan matanya. Ia lebih memilih membaca novel yang baru dibelinya dua hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo baru bisa meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca malam ini karena beberapa hari Ia disibukkan dengan padatnya tugas kuliah dari sang dosen. Kyungsoo terlalu meresapi setiap kata yang dibacanya. Namun Atensinya pada buku harus terusik saat mendengar pintu kamarnya diketok pelan dari luar. Mau tidak mau Kyungsoo harus mengakhiri kesengannya, langsung menutup novelnya, tidak lupa memberi pembatas pada lembar dimana Ia terakhir kali membacanya. Setelah itu Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju pintu. Dengan pelan Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamarnya, dan didapatinya sepasang suami istri yang tak lain adalah Baekhyum saudara tirinya beserta Chanyeol yang berstatus sebagai suami dari Baekhyun sang artis terkenal yang menikah dua tahun yang lalu._

 _"Ada apa Eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo pada pasangan suami istri tersebut._

 _Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Kyungsoo, Baekhyun malah balik bertanya. "bolehkah kami masuk?"_

 _Kyungsoo mengeryitkan kening bingung. Karena tidak biasanya kakak tiri dan suaminya itu masuk kedalam kamarnya, apa lagi ini sudah malam. Meski heran Kyungsoo mempersilahkan suami istri itu untuk masuk kekamarnya. Ia berpikir mungkin mereka ingin berbicara penting dengannya._

 _Setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol masuk kekamarnya, Kyungsoo mengekor dibelakangnya setelah menutup pintu._

 _Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo duduk ditepi ranjang, sedangkan Chanyeol menarik kursi rias untuk duduk didepan kedua wanita tersebut. Mereka terdiam cukup lama. Tanpa ada yang membuka suara sedikitpun._

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan merasa aneh dengan suasana sunyi seperti ini. Meski Kyungsoo tergolong wanita pendiam, akan tetapi Kyungsoo juga membenci ketika dirinya terjebak dalam kesunyian. Apa lagi jika ada yang memiliki niat awal berbicara padanya namun tidak segera buka suara._

 _"Jadi, ada apa Eonni?" tanya Kyungsoo mengulangi pertanyaannya yang belum dijawab oleh Baekhyun tadi._

 _Baekhyun terlihat bingung, sorot matanya terlihat sangat gelisah. Bahkan Kyungsoo dapat melihat jika kedua tangan sang kakak saling meremas satu sama lain. "Eonni" panggil Kyungsoo lagi._

 _Baekhyun memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namun Kyungsoo masih tetap menunggu hingga kakak tirinya itu buka suara._

 _"Kyung, kau sayangkan dengan Eomma?" tanya Baekhyun._

 _Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tentu saja" jawabnya dengan masih kebingunggan._

 _Baekhyun menggenggam kedua tangan adik tirinya dengan erat. " lakukanlah dengan Chanyeol?"_

 _Kening Kyungsoo tambah berkerut dengan perkataan ambigu sang kakak. Ia menoleh kearah Chanyeol bermaksud meminta penjelasan, namun kakak iparnya itu hanya memejamkan mata seperti tak ingin mendengar apa yang akan istrinya sampaikan. Okey Kyungsoo memang bukan orang yang lama dalam mencerna pembicaraan atau ucapan yang disampaikan lawan bicaranya. Namun saat ini otaknya benar-benar tidak bisa menebak maksud yang terkandung dalam ucapan sang kakak._

 _"Maksud Eonni apa? aku tidak mengerti?" tanya Kyungsoo meminta penjelasan._

 _"Bercintalah dengan Chanyeol ,Kyung." ucap Baekhyun dengan satu tarikan nafas._

 _"APA" teriak Kyungsoo reflek. Dan segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Perkataan Baekhyun terdengar seperti petir disiang bolong saat musim panas. Kyungsoo tertawa hambar mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dan meyakinkan jika yang dikatakan oleh kakak tirinya itu tidaklah benar. "Eonni, Eonni tidak salah bicarakan? bilang padaku jika aku salah dengar Eonni, Oppa" ucapnya dengan panik meminta penjelasan pada pasangan suami istri itu. Ia juga memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa pening._

 _Baekhyun memejamkan matanya sejanak, Ia sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi sang adik. Namun Ia tidak boleh menyerah, karena hanya ini jalan satu-satu yang bisa ditempuh. "Aku tidak salah bicara Kyungsoo, dan kau juga tidak salah dengar" jawab Baekhyun meyakinkan Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo menggigit kuku ibu jarinya dengan kasar. "Atas dasar apa Eonni menyuruhku melakukan hal itu dengan suamimu?" Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun tanpa berkedip. "Kau benar-benar sudah gila Byun Baekhyun" lanjutnya dengan tajam. Oh yang benar saja, bercinta dengan kakak ipar tidak pernah terpikirkan sama sekali oleh Kyungsoo._

 _Baekhyun ikut berdiri, menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memegang kedua bahu yang tak tertutup kain. Karena Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan tanktop. "Aku tau aku gila," Baekhyun memberi jeda pada ucapannya. "Tapi apa yang harus aku lakukan, Aku tidak bisa hamil Kyungsoo" lanjutnya dengan nada berteriak "dan kau tau rasanya sangat tertekan saat Eomma terus menuntutku untuk memberinya cucu. Jika aku bisa aku tidak akan meminta tolong padamu karena aku juga ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya mengandung" jelas Baekhyun dengan terisak._

 _Kyungsoo melepas tangan Baekhyun dari bahunya sedikit kasar. "kalian bisa mengadopsi anakkan, kenapa harus aku?" Kyungsoo mencoba memberikan solusi pada sepasang suami istri tersebut._

 _Baekhyun menggeleng, "Aku tidak ingin mengadopsi anak yang tidak jelas asal usulnya Kyungsoo, aku mohon padamu bantu kami. Bukan demi aku tapi demi eomma yang sudah sakit-sakitan" desak Baekhyun dengan nada putus asa memohon pada Kyungsoo. Baekhyun tau meski mereka hanyalah saudara tiri, Tapi gadis yang sudah sepuluh tahun ini menjadi adiknya tidak pernah bisa melihat orang terdekatnya sedih apa lagi jika menyangkut keluarga termasuk ibunya._

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas kasar. Bahkan Ia sempat mengusak majahnya dengan frustasi. "Kalian keluarlah, aku ingin sendiri" pinta Kyungsoo sambil membelakangi pasangan suami istri tersebut._

 _"Aku mohon padamu Kyungsoo, hanya kau harapan satu-satunya bagi kami" Baekhyun berusaha terus membujuk adik tirinya agar mau menerima permintaannya._

 _"keluarlah Eonni" usir Kyungsoo dengan pelan namun ada ketegasan disetiap ucapannya._

 _Chanyeol akhirnya memilih untuk membawa Baekhyun keluar dari kamar Kyungsoo. Wanita itu terlihat menunduk sedih. Sedangkan Chanyeol? Suami Baekhyun itu sedari tadi hanya memilih untuk diam. Karena jujur saja Ia juga menentang ide gila dari istrinya tersebut. Padahal Ia sudah berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun jika dirinya tidak apa-apa. Seandainya mereka tidak bisa memiliki anak karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun dengan apa adanya, bahkan Ia akan menerima semua kekurangan Baekhyun. Namun Baekhyun —istrinya— terus mendesaknya untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya Ia lakukan hanya dengan dirinya —Baekhyun— harus melakukannya dengan Kyungsoo yang sudah Ia anggap adiknya sendiri. Bahkan Baekhyun juga mengatakan jika suatu hari kedua orang tua Chanyeol pasti membutuhkan pewaris perusahaan. Karena Chanyeol adalah anak tunggal. Baekhyun bilang dirinya ingin sekali memberikan keluarga Chanyeol dan keluarganya cucu meski bukan anak Chanyeol dengannya._

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo melemas setelah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya. Perasaan Kyungsoo campur aduk untuk saat ini. Berita Baekhyun tidak bisa hamil begitu mengejutkan baginya, bagaimana bisa kakak tiri yang terlihat begitu sempurna dimatanya, ternyata tidak sesempurna yang Ia lihat. Mengandung adalah impian setiap wanita saat mereka sudah menikah. Jika seorang wanita dinyatakan tidak bisa mengandung itu adalah mimpi buruk sepanjang hidup bagi mereka. Dan lagi permintaan Baekhyun yang meminta dirinya bercinta dengan Chanyeol itu adalah ide paling gila yang didengar Kyungsoo seumur hidupnya. Namun Ia juga tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri jika Ia merasakan getaran dalam hati kecilnya. Bolehkan Kyungsoo jujur sedikit saja jika sebenarnya Ia menyimpan rasa pada lelaki yang kini menjadi kakak ipar tirinya. Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama Kyungsoo sebelum lelaki itu menikah dengan Baekhyun. Berawal dari Chanyeol yang menolongnya saat seorang lelaki ingin mencelakainya ketika Kyungsoo pulang kuliah kemalaman. Dan pada saat itu seperti seorang pahlawan Chanyeol tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa ampun menghajar laki-laki mabuk tersebut. Semenjak itu Kyungsoo selalu memperhatikan Chanyeol dari kejauhan saat dikampus, karena mereka satu kampus namun beda tingkatan. Saat itu Chanyeol masih kuliah ditingkat akhir. Namun setelah mengetahui jika orang yang dicintainya akan menjadi kakak ipar tiri, Kyungsoo memilih untuk memendam dalam-dalam perasaannya_.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terus menceritakan semua yang di ingatnya tentang Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan keluarganya. Luhan hanya menyimak dengan sesekali memberi usapan pada bahu Kyungsoo untuk menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Ia tidak menyangka jika Kyungsoo memiliki saudara tiri seorang artis terkenal seperti Baekhyun. Karena semasa Baekhyun hidup tidak ada berita satupun yang menulis atau memberitakan tentang keluarga Baekhyun. Dan Luhan yakin jika berita ini tak banyak yang tau atau mungkin hanya dirinya yang tau. Itu tidak mungkin pikirnya.

.

.

.

 _Setelah pertimbangan yang matang akhirnya Kyungsoo menyanggupi permintaan Baekhyun. Namun dengan satu syarat jika mereka harus keluar dari rumah untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan agar jika ia mengandung tidak akan ada yang tahu karena itu akan mengundang kecurigaan. Ia juga tidak ingin membuat ayah dan ibunya marah. Dan lagi ia juga meminta pada Baekhyun, Jika Kyungsoo harus ikut merawat anaknya saat anak itu sudah lahir nanti. Karena bagaimanapun ia adalah ibu biologisnya. Baekhyun dengan senang hati menuruti permintaan Kyungsoo. Dan mengucapkan banyak terimakasih pada adik tirinya tersebut._

 _Setelah penyanggupan Kyungsoo. Sehari setelahnya Baekhyun langsung meminta pada managernya untuk mengosongkan semua jadwalnya selama satu tahun dengan alasan ia akan fokus menjalankan program kehamilan, jadi ia akan hiatus dari semua aktifitas keartisannya. Manager dan agency tempat Baekhyun bernaung menyetujui semua keputusan Baekhyun. Bahkan saat itu juga ia melakukan presscon mengumumkan rencana hiatusnya tersebut. Meski ada sedikit yang menyayangkan keputusan Baekhyun, tapi ada banyak juga yang memberi dukungan pada sang idola untuk segera memberi kabar baik pada mereka. Sedang Kyungsoo sedikit membuat kebohongan pada kedua orang tuanya. Jika dirinya terpilih untuk melakukan pertukaran pelajar di Inggris untuk waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Sedang dipihak kampus Kyungsoo meminta cuti dengan alasan Ia ingin membantu perusahaan ayahnya yang sedikit terguncang. Dan kedua pihak itupun percaya pada Kyungsoo._

 _Setelah semua selesai diurus kini mereka pergi ketempat yang sangat dirahasiakan. Bahkan mereka bertiga berangkat saat dini hari agar tidak ada paparazi yang mengikutinya._

 _Mereka menempati sebuah villa yang sangat terpencil dari hiruk pikuk kota Seoul, Mereka memilih tempat yang orang-orangnya tidak mengenali Baekhyun sama sekali untuk memudahkan rencana mereka._

 _Seperti yang Baekhyun minta, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sering malakukan hal itu. Pertamanya mereka memang saling canggung apa lagi itu adalah pertama kalinya bagi Kyungsoo. Ada rasa gugup dan tidak percaya jika orang pertama baginya adalah Chanyeol lelaki cinta pertamanya. Kyungsoo sempat tegang dan takut. Namun berkat Chanyeol yang melakukannya dengan lembut hingga membuat Kyungsoo tidak terlalu kesakitan._

 _Seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo semakin dekat, bahkan mereka sering melakukan itu tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun. Mungkin karena mereka mulai sama-sama merasakan getaran-getaran yang sebenarnya dilarang. Jika awalnya mereka melakukan atas dasar tuntutan, kini semua berubah mereka melakukan atas dasar cinta yang terlarang. Mereka selalu melakukan dalam berbagai kesempatan. Disela-sela kegiatan yang penuh gairah tak jarang mereka saling mengucapkan kata-kata cinta dengan sangat manis. Dan saling mendesahkan nama masing-masing saat mereka saling melengkapi satu sama lain._

 _Hingga satu bulan berlalu, Kyungsoo dinyatakan hamil. Dan kabar itu disambut gembira oleh Baekhyun, Chanyeol begitupun juga dengan Kyungsoo. Ia benar-benar sangat senang bisa mengandung anak dari lelaki yang sangat ia cintai. Chanyeol —lelaki itu— semakin over protektif setelah mengetahui Kyungsoo mengandung. Ia mulai membatasi semua kegiatan Kyungsoo. Dengan alasan jika Ia tidak ingin ada apa-apa dengan anaknya. Dan Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menurutinya._

 _Namun kebahagiaan itu bagi Kyungsoo hanya bertahan sebentar. Setelah bayi itu lahir, dan masih berumur satu minggu. Baekhyun dengan kejamnya meminta Kyungsoo untuk menjauh dari anaknya. Dengan alasan jika ia tahu semua yang dilakukan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya. Bahkan Baekhyun mengatakan dengan tegas jika Kyungsoo sudah tidak berhak lagi atas anaknya. Karena semua orang mengetahui jika anak lelaki mungil itu adalah anak Baekhyun bukan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu —Baekhyun—mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya pada Kyungsoo. Mengutarakan semua sakit hatinya pada adik tiri yang dianggapnya tidak tau diri karena berani mencintai suaminya. Walau tidak dipungkiri itu juga salah Chanyeol, namun karena Baekhyun sudah dibutakan dengan cintanya dengan Chanyeol Ia dengan mudahnya memaafkan Chanyeol. Dan melimpahkan semua kesalahannya pada Kyungsoo sang adik tiri._

 _Kyungsoo mengakui jika Ia memang bersalah. Tapi Ia juga membuat pembelaan pada Baekhyun jika Ia mencintai Chanyeol sebelum lelaki itu menjadi suaminya. Namun Baekhyun dengan kalapnya memberinya sebuah tamparan keras dipipi kanannya. Bahkan wanita itu dengan tidak berperasaan mendorongnya hingga jatuh kelantai. Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Karena tubuhnya masih terlalu lemas pasca melahirkan._

 _Hari-hari Kyungsoo terasa sangat berat beberapa kali Ia memohon pada Baekhyun untuk mengijinkan dirinya bertemu dengan anaknya yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui nama maupun wajahnya. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak segan-segan untuk bersimpuh dikaki Baekhyun untuk memohon bertemu anaknya. Bukan rasa iba yang Ia dapatkan malah sebuah tendangan dari kaki Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi mau tidak mau harus Kyungsoo terima. Kyungsoo mulai sadar sebesar apapun dirinya berusaha bertemu anaknya, sebesar itu pula usaha Baekhyun menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari anaknya._

 _Chanyeol tidak bisa apa-apa lelaki itu merasa bodoh karena telah membuat orang yang dicintainya menderinta._

 _Puncak kemarahan Kyungsoo adalah pada saat Baekhyun memutuskan membawa anak itu keluar negeri karena Baekhyun mulai mengibarkan sayapnya dikancah internasional. Setelah wanita itu merilis comebacknya. Kedua orang tua mereka tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Karena dua bulan saat mereka berada ditempat persembunyian ibu mereka meninggal akibat sakitnya yang tiba-tiba semakin parah. Dua bulan setelah ibunya meninggal, kabar buruk kembali terjadi kini giliran ayah Kyungsoo yang meninggal karena kecelakaan tunggal yang menimpanya. Kyungsoo sangat terpukul atas berita kematian ayahnya. Bahkan sempat beberapa hari kondisinya menurun hingga hampir saja membahayakan kondisi janinnya. Namun berkat dukungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, Kyungsoo bisa bangkit kembali._

 _Setelah semua rasa sakit yang dilewatinya haruskah Ia akan kehilangan orang-orang yamg disayanginya. Kyungsoo bertekad jika itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Ia tidak ingin kehilangan anaknya. Cukup Ia merelakan Chanyeol namun tidak untuk anaknya. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo berusaha mengejar mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun dan juga anaknya beserta Chanyeol. Kyungsoo menaiki taxi berharap bisa mengejarnya. Namun sia-sia mobil yang ditumpangi mereka semakin kencang dan taxi yang ditumpangi Kyungsoo harus terhenti karena berada dilampu merah. Kyungsoo memutuskan turun dari taxi, dan berusaha mengejar mobil yang masih bisa ia lihat. Kyungsoo berniat menyebrang jalan dengan berlari namun waktunya tidak tepat karena dari arah berlawanan lampu jalan sudah berubah menjadi hijau. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari sebuah truk melaju dengan kencang. Hingga kecelakaan itu tidak bisa terelakkan. Tubuh mungil Kyungsoo terpental cukup jauh, dan dengan keras kepalanya membentur aspal. Hal terakhir yang dia lihat adalah mobil yang ditumpangi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan anaknya yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang seiring kelopak matanya yang tertutup._

 _Satu minggu setelah kecelakaan itu Kyungsoo sadar, namun ia sama sekali tidak ingat apa-apa, ia lupa dengan kedua orang tuanya dan orang sekitarnya, pihak rumah sakit memberi tahukan jika namanya adalah Do Kyungsoo. Seperti nama yang tertera pada kalung yang digunakan olehnya. Sejak saat itu Kyungsoo tidak pernah mencari tahu tentang siapa dirinya. Karena Kyungsoo mengira jika Ia hanya sebatang kara, seorang gadis malang yang hanya menjadi korban tabrak lari. Itu juga yang ia dengan dari para suster yang merawatnya. Selain itu juga tidak pernah ada yang menjenguknya saat dirawat dirumah sakit._

 _Setelah keluar dari rumah sakit, Kyungsoo terlunta-lunta dijalan tidak tau harus pulang kemana. Dengan inisiatifnya sendiri, Kyungsoo mencari kerja dibeberapa tempat meminta bayaran dimuka untuk menyewa flat sederhana dijadikan tempat tinggalnya sementara. Tiga bulan itu adalah hal yang paling berat bagi Kyungsoo. Ia harus banting tulang sendiri untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup dan membayar sewa flat. Tak jarang Kyungsoo harus lembur untuk menambah pendapatan yang tak seberapa. Bahkan Ia juga memiliki beberapa tempat kerja seperti pom bensi, tempat cuci mobil, serta kerja kasar lainnya. Hingga suatu hari Ia melihat lowongan kerja ditempat Luhan, dengan senang hati Kyungsoo melamar kerja dicafe itu. Selain gajinya yang lumayan Ia juga bisa menyalurkan hobby memasakknya yang tidak ikut menghilang. Sejak saat itu kehidup Kyungsoo berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Ia mulai keluar dari flat sempit dan menyewa apartemen sederhana yang angka sewanya tidak terlalu mahal. Karena gajinya masih tersisa, Kyungsoo juga bisa menyisihkan sebagian uangnya untuk dijadikan tabungannya._

 **flasback off.**

Kyungsoo mengakiri ceritanya dengan mata yang sudah membengkak. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Lu, Adam adalah anakku" tuturnya pada Luhan.

Luhan mengusap airmatanya , Ia tidak tau jika kehidupan Kyungsoo, sebelum bertemu dengan dirinya sangat berat. Ia tidak tau bagaimana jika ia berada di posisi Kyungsoo. Dipisahkan dari anakmu, oh itu adalah hal yang paling mengerikan. Ditambah kehilangan kedua orang tua ditahun yang sama sungguh-sungguh menyedihkan.

Luhan membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Mencoba memberikan sandaran bagi wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya. Ia terus mengucapkan kata-kata penenang untuk Kyungsoo. Agar wanita itu tetap kuat.

"Adam anakku" rancaunya sebelum Kyungsoo jatuh pingsan.

"KYUNGSOO"

.

.

.

.

T.B.C

Gimana chapter ini? Aku rasa ada beberapa review yang sudah tau dengan jalan ceritanya ㅋㅋㅋ. But terimakasih buat yang selalu meluangkan waktu untuk baca FF ini. Jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya.

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol - Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana kediaman keluarga Park pagi ini sangat kacau dengan teriakan-teriakan Adam yang sedang merajuk. Ia tidak mau makan, Nenek, Kakek, bahkan pengasuhnya silih berganti untuk membujuk anak itu. Namun hasilnya nihil, Adam malah selalu menampik sendok yang diarahkan kemulutnya, alhasil sendok itu terjatuh hingga menghasilkan dentingan keras.

"tidak mau, aku mau di suapi Kyungsoo Eomma hikz" teriak Adam.

Itu terjadi sudah empat hari ini sejak Kyungsoo menghilang. Mereka ingin menghubunginya tapi ponsel milik Kyungsoo tertinggal dikamar Adam. Dan mereka semua tidak tau alasan apa yang membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pergi dari rumah keluarga Park secara tiba-tiba. Karena selama ini semua penghuni rumah tidak merasa ada masalah dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan kemarinnya sebelum gadis itu pergi, semua masih baik-baik saja. Kyungsoo masih tetap bermain dan bercanda, mengurus Adam dengan baik. Nyonya Min Ah juga sempat berbincang dengan Kyungsoo dan ia juga merasa tidak ada yang aneh dengan Kyungsoo.

"ADAM" bentak Chanyeol yang sudah merasa frustasi oleh rengekek anaknya yang terdengar sangat menganggu ditelinganya.

Adam langsung menunduk ketakutan. Bahu mungilnya mulai naik turun, menandakan jika anak kecil itu sedang menangis.

"Jangan membentaknya Chan" sela Ibunya, dengan berusaha menenangkan sang cucu.

Chanyeol langsung membanting sendok dan garbunya dengan kasar, lalu meninggalkan meja makan tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa. Bahkan terdengar bantingan pintu yang cukup keras hingga membuat Nyonya Min Ah mengelus dadanya. Nyonya Min Ah menoleh pada suaminya memberi isyarat untuk berbicara pada Chanyeol.

Lelaki itu mengusak kepalanya dengan sangat frustasi. Ia mengingat semua apa yang telah ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Oh demi Tuhan ia merasa benar-benar seperti lelaki brengsek. Ini semua gara wanita jalang itu, jika saja ia tidak meminum jus itu mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi. Dan Kyungsoo tidak akan pergi dari hidupnya lagi. Tapi ia juga merasa harus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena terpengaruh dengan efeck obat perangsang itu dan tanpa pikir panjang meniduri Kyungsoo. Yang jujur saja selalu Chanyeol rindukan.

Selama empat tahun ini ia mencari Kyungsoo namun ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Jika kalian mengira selama ini hubungannya dengan Baekhyun baik-baik saja dan bahagia kalian salah. Karena kebenarannya adalah, setelah mereka pergi keluar negeri untuk waktu dua tahun rumah tangga mereka tidak pernah seharmonis dulu, mereka selalu bertengkar dengan hal-hal kecil yang oleh Baekhyun dibesar-besarkan dan dikaitkan dengan Kyungsoo. Dua tahun setelah itu artinya mereka sudah kembali ke Korea, mereka masih bercekcok namun tidak sesering saat diluar negeri karena mereka tinggal dirumah orang tua Chanyeol.

Karena kedua orang tua Chanyeol meminta mereka untuk tinggal bersama agar mereka lebih dekat dengan cucu mereka. Akhirnya Chanyeol menuruti kemauan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan sekarang karena kesalahannya Kyungsoo pergi kembali. Selama empat hari Ia mencari wanita berpostur mungil tersebut namun tidak juga menemukan titik temu.

Pikirannya bank, karena Chanyeol tidak tau harus mencari kemana lagi. Ia tidak mengetahui siapa saja teman dekat Kyungsoo. Seseorang yang Ia tahu hanya Luhan dan Sehun. Namun kedua orang itu selalu bilang jika mereka tidak tahu keberadaan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol semakin pusing, hingga membuat pekerjaan kantornya sedikit terbengkalai karena pikirannya yang tidak fokus. Bahkan Ia sempat juga ditegur oleh Jongdae saat meeting dengan klien karena kedapatan melamun. Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar dengan mata yang menatap pada figura kecil diatas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Itu adalah foto mereka bertiga —Kyungsoo, Adam, dan Chanyeol— saat mereka menikmati hari libur acara perayaan musim semi. Didalam foto itu terlihat mereka sangat bahagia mencerminkan keluarga kecil yang harmonis dan manis. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol harus menghela nafas kasar akibat terlalu marah pada dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-a"

Chanyeol menoleh kearah pintu yang sudah ada ayahnya yang berdiri diambang pintu.

Chanyeol membersihkan tenggorokannya untuk meredam kekacaun dalam dirinya. "Ada apa ayah?" tanyanya.

Lelaki paruh baya itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Chanyeol. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Chanyeol diam, Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Haruskah Ia jujur sekarang tentang semua kebenaran yang selama ini Ia tutup rapat-rapat dari kedua orang tuanya pikirnya.

"Terjadi sesuatu diantara kalian kan?" tebak Tuan Woo Bin. "Kenapa Kyungsoo tiba-tiba pergi Chan?" tanya tuan Woo Bin pada Chanyeol yang masih diam.

"Ayah... ak... aku " Chanyeol bingung harus menyampaikannya seperti apa pada ayahnya.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar dibuka kini giliran ibunya yang memasuki kamarnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol benar-benar harus menyiapkan diri untuk diintrogasi oleh kedua orang tuannya.

"Tidak mau bercerita?" buka ibunya sambil menatap tepat dibola mata anaknya. "Kau menyimpan sesuatu nak" imbuhnya masih dengan nada keibuan.

Chanyeol mengusak kembali rambutnya, kini kepalanya semakin pusing. Lalu manarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan secara kasar.

"Baiklah aku akan cerita. Mungkin Ayah dan ibu sudah saatnya tau kebenarannya, jangan ada yang menyela saat aku bercerita ayah, ibu " ucapnya menatap ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Dengan nada yang serius.

Kedua orang tuanya hanya mengangguk tanda setuju.

Chanyeol mulai menceritakan semua dari awal sampai akhir, tanpa dilebih-lebihkan, tanpa juga dikurangi. Ia menceritakan semua dengan apa adanya. Tentang hubungannya dengan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Tentang hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Adam yang tak lain hubungan ibu dan anak kandung. Bahkan Chanyeol juga menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada malam sebelum Kyungsoo pergi dari rumah mereka. Hingga membuat Adam kembali merengek mencari Kyungsoo.

 **Plak**

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Chanyeol setelah lelaki jangkung itu menyelesaikan ceritanya.

Ayahnya naik pitam karena ulahnya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Ia mendapat pukulan dari ayahnya sepanjang hidupnya. Namun Chanyeol memakluminya karena dirinya sadar dengan semua kesalahan yang telah diperbuat.

"Apakah ayah mengajarimu menjadi brengsek seperti ini Chanyeol?" bentak Tuan Woo Bin dengan suara beratnya. Kedua tangannya sudah mengepal erat, berusaha untuk tidak menghabisi anak yang selalu dibanggakannya itu.

"Tidak" jawab Chanyeol lirih Chanyeol tidak berani menatap manik mata ayahnya

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini hah? Kenapa kau menutupi hal sebesar ini dari kedua orang tuamu sendiri. Apa kami benar-benar tidak kau anggap sebagai orang tuamu lagi?" tuan Woo Bin memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berkedut sakit. Untung saja dirinya tidak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung. Jika dia memilikinya mungkin saat ini Ia sudah berbaring tidak bernafas karena ulah anaknya sendiri. Sebagai orang tua siapa yang tidak kaget dengan kebenaran sebuah rahasia besar yang tidak diketahui hingga bertahun-tahun. Pasti akan ada rasa kecewa dan marah yang amat sangat yang tercipta didalam hati.

"Ayah aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, ini adalah permintaan Baekhyun. Ayah tau kan betapa keras kepalanya dia" Chanyeol mencoba membuat pembelaan. Okey mungkin ini terdengar seperti dirinya berlindung diketiak mending istrinya. Oh ayolah kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana jeras kepalanya Baekhyun. Ia memilih bungkam juga bukan tanpa alasan. Ia hanya ingin melindungi Kyungsoo dari ancaman wanita itu —Baekhyun— untuk membuat pernyataan didepan press con tentang hubungan gelap mereka. Dan Chanyeol tidak mau Baekhyun melakukan itu, karena jika itu sampai terjadi bisa dibayangkan bagaimana nasip Kyungsoo dulu. Mungkin akan menerima penghakiman dari para fans Baekhyun, bahkan mungkin dari orang-orang sekitar yang mengenal Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tidak mau hal itu terjadi, oleh karena itu Ia lebih memilih menuruti Baekhyun dan merelakan Kyungsoo, meski dalam hatinya yang paling dalam tidak pernah rela menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

"Hikz... walaupun begitu seharusnya kau cerita pada ibu atau ayahmu Chanyeol" Min Ah mulai ikut bicara setelah tadi hanya menangis sambil membekap mulutnya. Karena terlalu terkejut dengan semua yang Ia dengar.

"maafkan aku ibu, aku tidak bermaksud membohongi ayah dan ibu" Chanyeol sangat menyesal karena telah membuat orang yang telah melahirkannya tersebut menagis.

"Tapi kau melakukannya Chan, kau membohongi ayah dan ibumu selama enam tahun ini" Ayahnya berbicara dengan tegas.

"Percayalah ayah, ini juga berat untukku. Selama ini memendam rasa bersalah yang besar. Dan saat aku menemukannya, dia tidak mengenaliku"

"Apa maksudmu Chan?" ibunya bertanya.

"Ibu ingat saat ibu pinsang?"

Min Ah mengangguk.

"Saat itu Kyungsoo yang membawa ibu kerumah sakit dan menjaga Adam"

"Aku tau itu, lalu...?"

Kedua orang tua Chanyeol memang tidak tahu bagaimana rupa adik tiri Baekhyun. Mereka hanya mengetahui namanya saja. Nama Kyungsoopun hanya disebut sekali saat prosesi lamaran. Saat prosesi lamaran tersebut Kyungsoo tidak keluar dari kamar, begitupun juga saat prosesi pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun wanita itu —Kyungsoo— tidak mendekat sama sekali pada mereka. Alasan hanya klasik karena banyak sekali kamera yang menyorot kearah mereka. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai itu. Awalnya hal itu mendapat protes keras dari keluarganya yang merasa Kyingsoo tidak sopan pada keluarga Chanyeol. Namun pada akhirnya mereka memilih mengalah karena bagaimanapun jika para wartawan mengetahui identitas Kyungsoo, bukan tidak mungkin kehidupannya juga akan ikut disorot dan dikait-kaitkan dengan saudara tirinya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak menyukai jika hal pribadinya harus dikulik-kulik untuk dikonsumsi publik.

"Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Kyungsoo setelah lima tahun berlalu. Namun saat dia melihatku dia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali ibu" jelasnya.

"Bisa saja ia pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, karena kau terlalu brengsek" cibir Woo Bin tanpa memandang sang anak.

"Tidak ayah, aku tau dari matanya yang memandangku benar-benar sebagai orang asing. Dan untuk apa Kyungsoo berpura-pura, jika benar Ia berpura-pura tidak mungkin Kyungsoo akan bersikap biasa saja ketika hanya berdua denganku."

.

.

.

Luhan begitu stres dan lelah karena selama enam hari berturut-turut Chanyeol terus datang ke cafenya untuk menanyakan keberadaan Kyungsoo. Meski Ia sudah bilang jika tidak mengetahuinya namun Chanyeol terus datang lagi dengan desakan yang sama. Dan hari ini Luhan berharap jika lelaki bertelinga lebar itu tidak menganggu ketenangannya.

 **Tring**

"Selamat da.." oh apa lagi ini "tang" apa Chanyeol sudah lelah dan menyuruh ibunya pikir Luhan saat melihat wanita paruh baya yang sangat Ia tahu berjalan menuju tempatnya.

Wanita itu berdiri tepat didepan Luhan, hanya terhalang oleh meja kasir.

"Mau pesan apa?" ucap Luhan mencoba bersikap biasa.

"Luhan-ssi bisa bicara sebentar?" tanya wanita tersebut.

Luhan menghela nafas sebentar lalu ia mengangguk pasrah. Keluar dari tempat kasir dan menggiring Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain adalah Min Ah —Ibu Chanyeol— menuju salah satu meja yang kosong.

Mereka berdua memilih duduk dikursi cafe paling pojok yang jauh dari pembeli lain. Untuk menyamankan obrolan mereka.

"Apa kau tau Kyungsoo dimana?" Min Ah bertanya tanpa basa basi setelah mereka duduk.

Luhan sudah menduganya.

"Maaf Ajhumma saya tidak tahu, karena sudah enam hari ini Ia tidak masuk kerja." jawabnya dengan sopan.

Ibu Chanyeol menghembuskan nafas pelan " Aku tahu kau berbohong nak" ucapnya lalu meraih tangan Luhan "Tolong beri tahu aku, dimana Kyungsoo, Aku mohon" tuturnya dengan nada putus asa.

Luhan jadi gelisah sendiri. Haruskah ia memberi tahu ibu Chanyeol tentang keberadaan Kyungsoo. Tapi bagaimana jika wanita itu marah padanya. Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya karena merasa bingung

Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringkuk di tempat tidur apartement Luhan. Keadaanya sungguh menyedihkan. Mata bengkak, bibir kering dan wajahnya pucat yang disebabkan terlalu banyak menangis terlebih Kyungsoo juga tidak mau makan. Kadang Luhan harus membujuknya setengah mati agar Kyungsoo mau mengisi perutnya walau hanya dua atau tiga suap nasi. Selama enam hari ini Kyungsoo mengasingkan diri dari dunia luar. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan ingatan tentang perlakuan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol padanya. Meski kini Ia merindukan Adam setengah mati, namu sekuat tenaga Kyungsoo memilih manahan diri agar tidak berlari keluar rumah dan menghampiri anaknya, memeluk tubuh itu dan berteriak jika Adam adalah anaknya. Kyungsoo tidak mau melakukan itu, karena Ia tau semua orang tidak akan mempercayainya. Bahkan mungkin akan menganggapnya orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku anak mendiang artis terkenal sebagai anaknya. Walaupun pada dasarnya Adam adalah anak kandungnya, anak yang dikandungnya, anak yang lahir dari rahimnya. Alasan lain Ia menahan diri adalah, Ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Karena setiap kali Ia mengingat wajah Chanyeol hatinya terasa diremat dan rasa sakit itu akan datang kembali menggeroggoti hatinya yang sudah tercabik-cabik. Meski begitu setiap kali matanya terpejam memory manis dirinya dengan Chanyeol dari pertama bertemu, saat Chanyeol mengucapkan kata cinta padanya, saat mereka berbagi kehangatan diatas ranjang, semua dari memory itu selalu berputar seperti kaset rusak. Hingga membuat dadanya sangat sesak.

 _Chanyeol memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang saat gadis itu memasak untuk makan malam Baekhyun sedang pergi mandi. Dan kesempatan itu Chanyeol gunakan untuk menikmati waktunya dengan Kyungsoo._

 _"Ya apa yang kau lakukan" pekik Kyungsoo saat dengan nakalnya telapak tangan Chanyeol meremat payudaranya yang terlihat montok karena pengaruh kehamilannya. Chanyeol hanya terkekeh dan mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir ranum Kyungsoo. "Aku hanya memeriksa apa benda ini (sekali lagi meremas payudara Kyungsoo dengan sedikit mengusap puntingnya) bertambah gemuk" Chanyeol tetap bermain pada payudara Kyungsoo. "Dan ternyata lebih kenyal dan lebih berisi dari yang aku pikirkan" lanjutnya tepat didepan telinga Kyungsoo, hingga membuat gadis yang tengah memasak tersebuh merasa gelisah. Karena setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Chanyeol selalu membuat bagian bawahnya selalu basah. Kyungsoo membersihkan tenggorokannya. "Dasar mesum" ucapnya sedikit judes untuk menyembunyikan kegelisahannya akibat terangsang oleh sentuhan Chanyeol_

.

.

.

 _Sore itu cuacanya sangat indah, burung-burung terbang menghias langit yang berwana jingga. Angin berhembus tidak terlalu kencang hingga menimbulkan kesan tenang. Kyungsoo menikmati sore indah itu pondok kecil belakang rumah yang beberapa bulan ini ditempatinya. Senandung-senandung merdu tercipta dari bibir hatinya sambil mengusap-usap perut yang mulai membuncit._

 _"Oh lihatlah ibu hamil sedang bermalas-malasan" ledek Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang dan tanpa permisi langsung membaringkan kepalanya dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Gadis itu berhenti bersenandung dan bercak atas ucapan lelaki yang menyebalkan tapi sialnya sangat Ia cintai. Kyungsoo memukul pelan kening Chanyeol. " ck kau yang melarangku melakukan ini itu, jadi jangan cerewet" gerutunya. Chanyeol terkekeh, tangannya terulur untuk mengusap perut Kyungsoo. "Itu karena aku takut kau dan bayi kita kelelahan sayang" lelaki iku mengecup sekilas perut Kyungsoo._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut coklat Chanyeol dengan lembut. "aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol dengan mata terpejam menikmati setiap usapan yang diberikan oleh jari lentik wanita yang sangat Ia cintai. "Aku juga mencintaimu tuan Park" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum hangat dibibir hatinya._

 _._

.

.

.

Suara bel apartement Luhan terus berbunyi membuat Kyungsoo kembali dalam kehidupan nyatanya. Punggung tangannya mengusap kasar bagian wajah yang sudah basah oleh air matanya. Kyungsoo sedikit mengumpat dalam hatinya saat bel apartemen Luhan kembali dipencet dengan tidak sabar. Dengan tubuh yang lemas Kyungsoo beranjak dari tempat tidur, keluar dari kamar tamu. Tanpa melihat layar intercom Kyungsoo langsung membuka pintunya.

"Cari siapa" tanyanya lirih bahkan hampir tidak terdengar, dengan kepala menunduk membenarkan sendal rumah yang dipakaianya.

Setelah Min Ah habis-habisan membujuk Luhan. Akhirnya gadis bermata rusa itu mau memberi tahukan dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo. Dan dengan sangat senang wanita paruh baya tersebut mengucapkan banyak terima kasih pada Luhan. Bahkan Min Ah mengucapkan kata-kata itu hingga berulang-ulang. Sampai-sampai membuat Luhan merasa tidak enak, karena sempat menarik perhatian para pengunjuk cafenya. Dan disinilah Nyonya Min Ah sekarang berdiri di depan Apartement Luhan yang ditinggali oleh Kyungsoo.

Min Ah langsung membekap mulutnya, air matanya sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi saat melihat keadaan Kyungsoo yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Namun wanita itu belum menyadari kehadirannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang Min Ah langsung menghambur, memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan erat. Sesekali isakan lolos dari bibirnya diiringi oleh gumaman-gumaman random.

"Kyungsoo" ucapnya dengan suara parau.

Tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit menegang saat mengetahui jika yang berkunjung adalah ibunya Chanyeol.

"Eom ... ma" ujarnya lirih yang didominasi oleh suara paraunya.

"Iya sayang ini Eomma" Min Ah melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya menelisik wajah Kyungsoo dengan serius. "Kenapa kamu kurus sekali hemm" tanyanya. " Lihatlah pipimu juga tirus" lanjutnya sambil mengusap pipi Kyungsoo yang tidak seberisi biasanya yang ia lihat.

Kyungsoo melepas tangan ibu Chanyeol dari wajahnya. "Untuk apa Eomma datang kesini?" tanyanya.

Min Ah menghela nafas pelan saat tangan Kyungsoo menjauhkan tangannya dari pipinya . Ia memaklumi itu mungkin Kyungsoo juga ikut marah padanya. Namun meski begitu ada rasa sedih direlung hatinya saat menerima penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Min Ah mencoba mengendarikan dirinya dan tersenyum ramah pada wanita muda didepannya. "Tentu saja untuk menemuimu sayang" jawabnya kemudian.

"Pulanglah Eomma" Kyungsoo mencoba mengusirnya dengan cara halus.

"Eomma akan pulang jika kau ikut" Min Ah mencoba menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo. "Adam merengek terus mencarimu Kyungsoo, Ia bahkan sampai jatuh sakit" ucapnya.

Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya membelakanggi ibu Chanyeol. Ia membekap mulutnya mencegah isakannya lolos. Bahkan tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk meremas baju didaerah dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit saat mendengar anaknya sakit karena ulahnya. Namun ia bisa apa? Bukankah ia sudah tidak berhak lagi atas Adam.

"Aku tidak punya hak untuk mengunjungi Adam lagi Ajhumma" Ucapnya dengan susah payah dan memanggil ibu Chanyeol bukan dengan sebutan "Eomma" lagi.

Min Ah memejamkan matanya sejanak. Kemudian berkata "Tentu saja kau berhak menemui Adam, karena dia Anakmu Kyungsoo"

Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal kuat saat mendengar ucapan Ibu Chanyeol. Semakin kuat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

"Bukankah dia anak Baekhyun, menantu Ahjumma? saya sudah tidak berhak lagi mengaku sebagai ibunya setelah anak anda dan menantu anda memisahkan saya dari Adam" Kyungsoo berbalik menatap ibu Chanyeol dengan tajam. "jadi sebaiknya anda pulang" Kyungsoo ingin menutup pintu namun dicegah oleh tangan kekar yang entah sejak kapan ada disana. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menahan pintu itu, hingga dengan mudahnya lelaki itu membuka kembali pintu apartemen Luhan.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Chanyeol yang tidak ia ketahui kapan lelaki itu datang.

 **Flaschback**

 _Chanyeol siang ini berencana untuk pergi kecafe tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. Dan seperti biasa Ia akan meminta Luhan untuk memberi tahunya dimana Kyungsoo berada tanpa bosan. Atau mendatangi kedai paman Lee kembali menayakan apa Kyungsoo mendatanginya. Bahkan Chanyeol juga meminta bantuan Taeyeong untuk mencari keberadaan Kyungsoo ketempat-tempat yang sering dikunjungi Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengetahui hubungan antara Kyungsoo dan keluarga Lee, karena beberapa kali wanita itu mengajaknya berkunjung kekedai tersebut. Bahkan karena seringnya mereka berkunjung Adam juga semakin lengket dengan Taeyeong._

 _Namun saat Chanyeol ingin membuka pintu mobil, Ponsel miliknya berdering. Ia merogoh ponsel disaku jasnya. Tertera nama ibu dilayar ponselnya. Tanpa menunggu lama, Chanyeol langsung mengangkat panggilan ibunya._

 _"ya Eomma, ada apa?" tanyanya._

 _Min Ah menyuruh sopir pribadinya untuk menuju alamat yang tadi sudah diberitahukan oleh Luhan. "Datanglah kealamat yang sudah eomma kirimkan_ "

 _ **klik**_

 _panggilan diputus secara sepihak oleh Min Ah. Tanpa menunggu sang anak bertanya._

 _Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya saat dengan seenaknya saja ibunya langsung memutus panggilannya. Namun Ia langsung membuka pesan yang telah dikirim ibunya. Tanpa menunggu lama Chanyeol langsung bergegas mengendarai mobilnya menuju alamat yang dikirim ibunya. Chanyeol pikir mungkin ibunya menemukan sesuatu atau sedang bertemu dengan teman dan meminta untuk dijemput. Oleh karena itu Chanyeol menunda untuk pergi kecafe dan mendatangi ibunya terlebih dahulu. Orang tua tetap nomor satu bukan?_

 _Dan setelah menumpuh perjalanan selama limabelas menit, Chanyeol sampai di tempat yang Ia tuju. Ia melihat kembali alamat yang ibunya kirim, lalu menuju lift dan menekan tombol 5 untuk sampai. Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya dilorong apartement yang sepi, dari kejauhan dapat dilihat sosok ibunya yang berdiri diambang pintu sedang bicara dengan seseorang dengan sangat serius. Chanyeol berjalan semakin mendekat kearah ibunya._

 ** _Deg_**...

 _Jantung Chanyeol berpacu sangat cepat saat suara itu menyapa telinganya. Chanyeol mendengar semua yang dibicarakan ibunya dan juga seseorang yang diajak bicara ibunya, yang tak lain adalah Kyungsoo. Wanita yang beberapa hari ini ia cari._

 _Chanyeol langsung mendekat saat melihat ibunya mencoba menghalangi Kyungsoo menutup pintu. Dengan cekatan tangannya ia gunakan untuk menahan pintu yang berusaha Kyungsoo dorong. Untung saja ia tepat waktu, jika terlambat sedikit saja mungkin ia tidak bisa lagi untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo._

 **Flashback off**

Setelah pintu terbuka Chanyeol langsung menerobos masuk tanpa permisi. Menghiraukan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ia lalu memeluk Kyungsoo. Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya saat gadis itu mencoba memberontak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukannya namun ia tak akan begitu saja melepaskan Kyungsoo.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, maafkan aku" ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"lepaskan aku tuan Park Chanyeol" gertak Kyungsoo masih dengan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Tidak akan, aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi Kyungsoo"

"Aku membencimu" ucap Kyungsoo dengan sedikit bergetar.

"Aku tahu Kyungsoo, aku tahu"

Pertahanan Kyungsoo melemah, tubuhnya bergetar dan isakannyapun lolos. Ia tidak bisa membendung air matanya lagi. Ia tumpahkan semuanya dipelukan Chanyeol yang sejujurnya pelukan itu sangat ia rindukan. Bahkan aroma tubuh Chanyeol masih sama seperti saat pertama kali Chanyeol memeluknya beberapa tahun yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berubah menurutnya, yang berubah hanya dada itu terasa semakin bidang dan lebar. Dan sialnya itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa sangat nyaman. Dan ingin selalu bersender diatasnya.

"Aku hikz membencimu" ucap Kyungsoo sekali lagi, tangan lemahnya mencoba memukul dada Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku Kyungsoo, aku janji tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Oleh karena itu ayo kita besarkan Adam bersama-sama" ucapnya "Ayo kita menikah Kyungsoo" lanjut Chanyeol tanpa ragu sedikitpun.

Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dengan kasar. Matanya membulat tidak percaya dengan omongan yang baru saja Chanyeol utarakan padanya.

"Berhentilah berbicara omong kosong Chanyeol, aku mohon pergilah dengan ibumu. Aku lelah" Kyungsoo dengan kasar menghapus air matanya.

"DO KYUNGSOO" teriak Chanyeol membuat ibunya berjingkat " Apa menurutmu aku berbicara omong kosong? Aku mencintaimu Kyungsoo. Kau tau itu."

"Cinta? Jangan bercanda Chanyeol. Jika kau mencintaiku dulu kau tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun memisahkanku dari anak yang bahkan saat itu belum sempat aku sentuh sama sekali. Dan sekarang kau dengan mudahnya mengatakan jika kau mencintaiku? Apa sekarang kau ingin membuat lelucon murahan?"

"Cukup Do Kyungsoo"

"Aku belum selesai bicara Chanyeol, Kau bahkan tidak mencoba menghentikan Baekhyun dan malah ikut membawa Adam pergi dariku. Apa kau tau, Aku bahkan hampir mati saat mengejar mobil yang kalian tumpangi. Atau mungkin aku berharap truk itu menabrakku hingga aku tak bisa hidup lagi. Tapi Tuhan seperti mempermainkanku, Aku masih hidup dengan tidak ingat apapun, dan seolah belum cukup terbodohi aku bertemu denganmu lagi. Jadi mari kita hentikan ini Chanyeol Akmmhhppppp" Chanyeol langsung membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Ia tidak ingin Kyungsoo bicara terlalu banyak lagi. Lewat ciumannya Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika dirinya benar-benar merasa bersalah dan tidak akan lagi membuat Kyungsoo menderita. Lewat ciuman itu pula Chanyeol mencoba meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika dirinya benar-benar mencintainya dan membutuhkannya begitu pula dengan Adam.

Kyungsoo tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Air matanya terus mengalir saat bibir tebal Chanyeol melumat bibirnya. Lagi-lagi benteng yang ia bangun runtuh begitu saja. Ciuman Chanyeol begitu memabukkan. Bahkan dalam pikirannya, memikirkan jika ciuman Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah masih tetap sama seperti saat lelaki itu mencuri ciuman pertamanya. Dengan tanpa sadar bibir Kyungsoo mulai ikut bergerak mengimbangi lumatan yang Chanyeol berikan.

Min Ah hanya memandang adegan yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan entahlah tidak bisa diartikan. Ponsel Min Ah berdering tertera nomor rumah yang menghubunginya.

"APA" teriaknya secara spontan. Membuat Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo melepaskan ciuman mereka. Chanyeol menoleh kearah ibunya yang sedang menerima telfon dengan raut wajah terlihat panik. Sedang Kyungsoo hanya menunduk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang lagi-lagi tidak bisa terkontrol akibat sentuhan dari Chanyeol. Kyungsoo melihat kearah tangannya yang masih digenggam oleh Chanyeol. Hangat gumamnya dalam hati.

"Kyungsoo ayo" ucap Chanyeol menyadarkannya dari lamunannya. "Adam pingsan" lanjutnya.

tanpa menunggu persetujuan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo menyusul ibunya yang sudah lari terlebih dahulu.

Kyungsoo masih blank dan hanya bisa mengikuti tarikan Chanyeol pada tangannya. Bahkan ia tidak sempat mengganti sandal . Ia hanya memakai sandal rumahan milik Luhan. Dan lagi rambutnya yang acak-acakan benar-benar menggambarkan penampilan yang kacau.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Haloo... Hallooo ketemu lagi ㅋㅋㅋ** **. Terimakasih buat yang udah ngasih review. Review kalian selalu aku baca, meski gak sempet bales satu per satu. Jadi jangan beranggapan kalau authornya acuh hhhhhhh. Yang udah berhasil nebak selamat buat kalian meski gak dapet hadiah dari author paling tidak bisa menumbuhkan jiwa bangga pada diri kalian ㅋㅋㅋㅋ** **(mulai ngaco).**

 **Tetap jangan lupa kasih kritik dan sarannya.**

 **See you next chapter Chu~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chanyeol - Kyungsoo )**

 **Cast : temukan sendiri**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mungkin typo masih buanyak meski udah di edit jadi maaf kalau anda sekalian menjumpai typo yang bikin sakit mata ㅋㅋㅋ** **.**

Mereka memasuki rumah dengan tergesa-gesa. Tanpa menghiraukan para maid yang menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan aneh, mungkin karena pakaian dan penampilannya yang terlihat seperti gelandangan dan terlihat sangat berantakan.

Mereka bertiga langsung menuju kamar Adam dan disambut oleh Umji pengasuh Adam yang tadi menghubungi ibu Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi Umji?" tanya Min Ah pada sang pengasuh saat mereka sudah berada di kamar Adam.

"Saya mendapati Tuan muda sudah tidak sadarkan diri, saat saya kembali dari dapur mengambil makan siangnya" jelas Umji "maafkan atas keteledoran saya Nyonya" lanjutnya dengan takut-takut dan kepala yang menunduk.

"Tidak apa-apa Umji, kau boleh pergi." ucap Min Ah pelan. "ah, apa kau sudah memanggil dokter?" tanyanya sebelum Umji benar-benar pergi.

"Sudah Nyonya, mungkin sebentar lagi datang"

Min Ah mengangguk, dan mempersilahkan Umji untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo mendekati Adam dengan langkah pelan. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca saat melihat Adam terbaring tidak sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan mungil itu dengan sedikit bergetar. Sekarang Ia tahu alasan kenapa Ia selalu merasa seperti mengaca saat melihat mata Adam, karena Adam telah mewarisi mata bulatnya. Dan perasaan yang sulit diartikan saat dengan Adam adalah cerminan ikatan seorang ibu pada sang buah hati. Bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengecupi tangan mungil yang berada digenggamannya. Sedang tangan yang lainnya mengusap wajah Adam dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Pipi Kyungsoo sudah basah oleh air mata yang terus mengalir dari mata bulatnya. Kyungsoo menangis dalam diam, bahkan Ia dengan kuat menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakannya lolos. Ini salahnya, Ini benar-benar salahnya. Oh bahkan kini dirinya merasa bukan ibu yang baik. Ibu yang jahat karena telah membuat buah hatinya jatuh sakit karena keegoisannya.

"Maafkan eomma, Adam" gumamnya lirih bahkan terlihat seperti hanya gerakan bibir tanpa suara diiringi oleh jatihnya cairan bening yang tak berhenti keluar dari mata bulatnya.

Chanyeol ingin sekali memeluk tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo. Namun apa daya Ia tidak ingin mengacaukan semuanya. Karena anaknya sekarang lebih membutuhkan ibunya. Oleh karena itu sekuat tenaga Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membawah tubuh mungil itu dalam rengkuhannya.

"Eomma" Adam mulai membuka matanya.

Kyungsoo langsung mengusap air matanya dan lebih mendekat pada Adam. Mengusap kening Adam dengan lembut. "Eomma disini sayang, Eomma disini" ucapnya dengan nada serak dan berkali-kali mencium tangan mungil Adam yang masih digenggamannya.

"Eomma, jangan pergi" ucap Adam lagi saat matanya sudah terbuka sepenuhnya dan menyadari jika ada Kyungsoo didekatnya.

Kyungsoo mencium kening Adam sekilas, dan menggeleng. "Eomma tidak akan kemana-mana Adam. Eomma disini" jawabnya. Air matanya lagi-lagi mengalir membasahi pipinya.

Min Ah memilih untuk keluar dari kamar cucunya dan memberikan waktu untuk mereka sambil mengusap air mata yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh. Ini terlalu mengharukan untuk dirinya yang cengeng.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya entah kenapa mengharapkan lebih dari Kyungsoo tinggal demi Adam, Ia mengharap Kyungsoo tinggal juga demi dirinya yang juga membutuhkan Kyungsoo selalu disampingnya. Bolehkan Chanyeol berharap seperti itu setelah semua yang Ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Apakah Ia terlalu tamak dengan harapannya. Bukankah selalu ada kesempatan kedua? Dan Chanyeol mengharapkan kesempatan kedua itu untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Memulainya kembali dari awal dengan Kyungsoo dan juga anak mereka tanpa ada lagi kesedihan dan kehilangan diantara mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Adam terlihat ceria setelah melihat Kyungsoo. Bahkan anak kecil itu sudah mau menghabiskan makanannya dan meminum vitamin yang diberikan oleh dokter. Tentu saja dengan Kyungsoo yang menyuapinya.

"Eomma, bisakah Eomma menjewer Appa?" tanyanya polos.

Kening Kyungsoo berkerut. "Kenapa Adam meminta seperti itu?" Tanyanya sambil membenarkan letak selimut anaknya.

"Appa jahat, Appa kemarin membentak Adam. Adamkan jadi takut" adunya dengan wajah memelas.

"Benarkah? kalau begitu nanti biar Eomma yang menjewer Appa, lebih baik sekarang Adam tidur sudah malam" ucapnya dengan sangat lembut dan penuh rasa keibuan.

Adam menggeleng. "Adam ingin tidur dengan Eomma dan Appa." pintanya. Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan mendengar permintaan Adam. Bukankah tadi anak itu bilang jika Ia takut dengan ayahnya, lalu kenapa sekarang malah dengan semangatnya meminta untuk tidur bertiga. Jujur saja Kyungsoo belum siap untuk ini semua. Ia masih belum sepenuhnya memaafkan Chanyeol, meski dalam hati kecilnya masih ada benih rasa yang tidak pernah hilang.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita tidur" jawab suara bass diambang pintu.

"Appa" panggil Adam, Kyungsoo ikut menoleh dan tatapan merekapun bertemu untuk sepersekian detik sebelum Kyungsoo lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka berdua. Dan hey, sejak kapan lelaki pertelinga lebar itu berdiri disana. Apa sekarang dia merubah dirinya menjadi hantu yang kehadirannya tidak dapat disadari?.

Kyungsoo merasa ranjang yang ditempatinya bergoyang. Dan saat Ia menoleh kearah Adam ternyata Chanyeol sudah berbaring disebelah Adam dengan posisi miring. Dan lagi-lagi tatapan mereka bertemu.

"nah, sekarang waktunya Adam tidur" Kyungsoo mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Adam. Karena ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan situasi saat ini.

"Ne Eomma" jawab Adam semangat "Saranghae Eomma" imbuhnya sambil mengecup pipi Kyungsoo.

"Saranghae Appa" Adam melakukan hal yang sama pada Chanyeol mencium pipi sebelah kanan ayahnya.

Chanyeol tersenyum cerah "Appa juga mencintaimu jagoan" balasnya. Dan Chanyeol mengedipkan satu matanya kearah Kyungsoo.

Hati Kyungsoo terasa menghangat saat Adam mencium pipinya. Ia begitu sangat bahagia, hal yang bertahun-tahun Ia inginkan sekarang telah Ia dapatkan. Matanya menatap Adam yang mulai memejamkan mata dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum. Apakah anak itu sangat bahagia pikirnya. Lalu Ia tak sengaja menatap Chanyeol yang sedang mengedipkan mata. Apa-apaan itu, Apa telinga lebar itu barusan saja menggodanya. Ck benar-benar tidak ingat umur gerutunya dalam hati. Lalu memilih untuk memejamkan matanya. Sambil tangan kirinya memeluk tubuh Adam yang tidur diantara dirinya dan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meredam kekehannya saat melihat Kyungsoo seperti kesal kepadanya. Bukan apa-apa dulu dirinya sangat senang menggoda Kyungsoo, hingga wanita itu jengkel padanya. Sumpah demi apa karena Kyungsoo yang sedang jengkel terlihat sangat imut. Karena itulah salah satu hobbynya dulu menggoda Kyungsoo seperti hal itu akan terulang lagi. Karena Ia ingin selalu melihat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang membuatnya semakin jatuh cinta lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Setelah puas memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo dan Adam Chanyeol memilih untuk menyusul mereka memejamkan mata. Dalam hatinya tak lupa untuk berdoa agar bisa seperti ini selamanya.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dikamar Adam. Setelah selesai makan pagi bersama keluarga Park yang penuh dengan kecanggungan, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk pulang sebentar setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Chanyeol.

"Eomma~" Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti saat sudah mencapai ruang tamu.

Kyungsoo berbalik dan mendapati Adam yang berlari menghampirinya. Kyungsoo lalu berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Adam.

"Eomma mau kemana?" tanya Adam yang sudah mengalungkan tangan mungilnya pada leher Kyungsoo dengan manja.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pipi gembil sang anak. "Eomma harus pulang sayang" jawabnya. Ia memang sengaja tidak bilang pada Adam, karena Ia takut anak itu akan merengek ikut dengannya. Bukan apa-apa Kyungsoo hanya tidak ingin anaknya sakit kembali, karena menurutnya badan Adam belum terlalu fit. Disisi lain Ia berniat hanya pergi sebentar dan akan kembali lagi nanti.

"Tidak boleh, Eomma tidak boleh kemana-mana. Jika Eomma pergi Adam harus ikut" see, itulah yang Kyungsoo maksud. Anak itu sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Jika sudah menginginkan sesuatu maka Ia akan mengejarnya dan berusaha mendapatkannya.

Kyungsoo mengusap pipi bulat Adam. Yang bahkan mirip dengan pipi miliknya. "Eomma hanya sebentar, nanti Eomma kesini lagi" Kyungsoo mencoba memberi pengertian pada Adam.

Namun anak itu tetap tidak mau ditinggal olehnya malah ingin menangis. Kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya ingin ganti baju dan kecafe sebentar untuk mengabari Luhan karena sejak kemarin siang ia belum mengabari gadis bermata rusa itu selaku sahabat dan bosnya.

"Ajak saja Kyungsoo" Min Ah keluar dari kamarnya yang tidak jauh dari ruang tamu. "Lihatlah dia sudah ingin menangis" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang sebentar Eomma, dan mampir ke cafe, Luhan pasti khawatir karena kemarin aku tidak pamit" jelasnya.

Min Ah tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa Kyungsoo, Ajaklah Adam. Dan mintalah Pak In Sung untuk mengantarkan kalian. Tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Baiklah Eomma" jawabnya dan kini beralih pada Adam yang matanya sudah memerah. "Baiklah jagoan ayo kita berangkat" ajak Kyungsoo.

Adam langsung mengangkat kepalanya "Adam boleh ikut?" tanyanya dengan mata yang sudah terlihat berbinar.

"Tentu saja" Kyungsoo tersenyum "Ayo berangkat" lanjutnya sambil mengusak puncak kepala anaknya.

Adam dengan girang langsung melompat-lompat kecil dan meneriakkan manse berulang kali. Yang membuat Kyungsoo dan Min Ah terkekeh melihatnya.

Kyungsoo lalu berdiri dan pamit pada ibu Chanyeol. Lalu menggenggam tangan mungil itu untuk dituntunnya. Saking semangatnya Adam tidak pernah berhenti berceloteh hingga menghilang dibalik pintu.

Nyonya Min Ah tersenyum senang melihatnya. Bahkan ia jadi tidak sabar untuk menikahkan Chanyeol dengan Kyungsoo. Ia ingin cepat-cepat memiliki cucu lagi. Bukan ide yang buruk bukan? Toh semakin banyak cucu, rumah besarnya akan semakin rame. Dan Min Ah menyukai itu, jadi dihari tuanya tidak lagi kesepian karena Ia dan sang suami akan dengan sangat bahagia menjalani hari-hari mereka dengan sang cucu. Membayangkan saja sudah membuatnya sangat bahagia. Bagaimana jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi Ia akan sangat bersyukur untuk hal itu.

.

.

.

Setelah mampir sebentar diapartemennya untuk berganti baju Kyungsoo dan Adam bergegas pergi menuju cafe Luhan. Disepanjang perjalanan Adam dengan riang menyanyikan lagu anak-anak dengan logat khasnya. Bahkan tak jarang mengundang gelak tawa Pak In Sung dan juga Kyungsoo saat anak itu salah menyayikan lirik atau mengucapkan kata-kata dengan tidak jelas.

"Terimakasih paman, nanti tidak usah menjemputku. Aku akan naik taxi saja" ucap Kyungsoo saat mobil yang ditumpangi olehnya dan Adam berhenti tepat di depan Cafe milik Luhan. Pak In Sung hanya mengangguk dan mengucapakan kalimat " semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" dengan senyuman khas yang mampu memikat wanita yang melihatnya. Meski umurnya sudah tidak muda lagi, namun Pak In Sung masih terlihat segar dan menawan. Bahkan tak jarang banyak wanita-wanita diluar sana terlebih teman-teman berkumpul ibu Chanyeol yang menjanda selalu melontarkan pujian atau bahakan ada yang terang-terangan menggoda lelaki yang sudah berkeluarga. Kyungsoo selalu tertawa terpingkal jika sedang mengobrol berdua dengan Pak In Sung yang selalu terlihat kesal saat Kyungsoo meledeknya dengan hal tersebut.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan turun terlebih dahulu setelah itu membantu Adam untuk turun.

"Eomma bolehkan aku makan ice cream" tanya Adam.

Kyungsoo berpose seperti sedang berpikir untuk menggoda Adam. Sedangkan Adam menatapnya dengan mata berkedip-kedip memohon.

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Tentu saja sayang, tapi ingat tidak boleh banyak-banyak mengerti" jari telunjuknya menoel hidup mungil Adam dengan gemas.

"Eung" jawab Adam diiringi oleh anggukan kepala yang terlalu bersemangat.

Mereka lalu masuk kedalam cafe yang terlihat sedikit ramai dengan berjalan beriringan yang tidak lama. Karena Adam langsung berlari menuju kasir dengan semangat. Menghadirkan gelengan kecil dari kepala Kyungsoo. "Nuna Cantik minta Ice Cream banana" teriaknya hingga menarik perhatian seluruh pengujung cafe.

Luhan berjingkat saat mendengar teriakan itu, dan mengangkat kepalanya. Dapat Ia lihat Kyungsoo sedang membungkuk minta maaf pada pengunjung yang merasa terganggu oleh teriakan Adam.

"Nuna berikan aku ice Cream banana" ulang Adam yang sudah berdiri dengan berjinjit didepan kasir.

"seperti yang kau mau boy" ucap Luhan, lalu pergi membuatkan pesanan Adam. Dan tak lama Luhan kembali menyerahkan satu cup ice cream banana ukuran medium.

Luhan dan Kyungsoo sekarang duduk di ruang istirahat para karyawan cafe ditemani oleh secangkir coklat panas didepan masing-masing. Sedangkan Adam sedang asyik memakan cake yang diberi oleh Minseok saat megetahui Kyungsoo dan Adam datang.

"Jadi apa kau sekarang menikmati hidupmu sebagai ibu sungguhan" Goda Luhan.

Kyungsoo meletakkan cangkirnya.

"Mungkin ya, tapi aku tidak bisa selamanya tinggal dengannya Lu. Kau tau yang aku maksud bukan?"

Luhan tau apa yang dirasakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Bahkan sangat tahu."Cobalah pelan-pelan Soo demi Adam, (matanya menatap kearah Adam yang tidak terusik oleh obrolan mereka berdua) dan aku rasa Chanyeol juga masih mencintaimu" kini Luhan pindah memandang Kyungsoo yang melirik kearah anaknya dengan menghela nafas kasar.

"Apa kau sekarang ada dipihaknya setelah aku menceritakan semua padamu" tanyanya pada Luhan.

"Aku tidak dipihak siapapun Soo, Aku hanya mengingatkanmu jangan sampai mengambil keputusan yang salah dan menyakiti dirimu sendiri. " Luhan menepuk bahu Kyungsoo "Tanyakan pada hati kecilmu, tanpa mengikutsertakan egomu, kau akan mendapatkan jawaban apa yang harus kau lakukan" Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Aku harus kembali kekasir sepertinya cafe mulai ramai lagi. Dan cepatlah pulang sudah sore" Luhan tersenyum kecil untuk meyakinkan Kyungsoo jika semua akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah Luhan dapat melihat Kyungsoo masih memilikinya hanya saja wanita itu masih terlalu dikendalikan oleh egonya. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika dirinya masih memiliki hal itu.

"Eomma aku sudah kenyang" ucap Adam dengan krim cake yang mengotori sekitaran bibirnya dan juga kedua tangannya.

Kyungsoo terkekeh dan mengambil tisu basah yang selalu Ia bawa dalam tasnya. "Baiklah jika sudah selesai mari kita pulang, tapi biarkan Eomma membersihkan bibirmu dan juga pipimu terlebih dahulu. Karena jagoan Eomma terlihat seperti badut" ledek Kyungsoo diiringi oleh kekehan geli.

"Adam tidak mau jadi badut Eomma" rengeknya sambil mempout bibirnya.

Kyungsoo menoel bibir itu hingga membuat Adam terkekeh.

"Cha... sudah selesai ayo kita pulang" ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk Adam. Dan dengan senang hati lelaki kecil itu menyambut uluran tangan sang ibu untuk digandengnya.

Mereka keluar dari ruang istirahat, dan terlebih dahulu menemui Minseok ,Tao dan teman kerja lainnya untuk berpamitan pulang. Lalu menuju kasir untuk menemui Luhan yang sedang merapikan uangnya. "Terimakasih untuk hari ini Lu" ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah Kyungsoo, datanglah lebih sering jika kau belum bisa bekerja lagi"

"Akanku usahakan untuk segera masuk kerja" ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada tidak enak pada sahabatnya karena beberapa bulan ini dirinya sering tidak masuk kerja.

"tidak perlu buru-buru Kyungsoo, nikmatilah waktumu dengan Adam dan juga Chanyeol" nada bicara Luhan memelan diujung kata.

"Hanya Adam Lu" protes Kyungsoo dengan sedikit jengkel pada Luhan.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas. Dasar keras kepala gumamnya dalam hati. "Terserah, yang pasti nikmatilah waktu saat bersama." Luhan mengalihkan pandangan pada Adam "Sampai jumpa lagi jagoan" ucapnya sambil mengajak anak itu untuk bertos.

"Sampai jumpa lagi nuna cantik bye.. bye"

"Aku pergi Lu" pamit Kyungsoo.

"Hati-hati" balas Luhan dengan senyum manis terpatri dibibirnya. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari punggung sempit Kyungsoo dan anak kecil yang digandengnya. Dalam hati Luhan berdoa agar Kyungsoo cepat menyadari perasaannya dan hidup bahagia dengan anak dan ayah dari anak tersebut.

.

.

.

Hari ini Chanyeol pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dan Ia berencana untuk menjemput Kyungsoo dan Adam dicafe seperti yang ibunya bilang jika Adam dan Kyungsoo belum pulang. Ia melihat jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Ia harus cepat agar tidak telat. Chanyeol merapikan rambutnya, membenarkan letak dasinya dan memakai kembali jasnya.

"Woow tumben berdandan dulu" Jongdae sahabat sekaligus sekretaris barunya menggantikan Joy yang sudah Ia pecat, tiba-tiba saja masuk keruangnya.

"Bukankah biasanya juga seperti ini?" jawab Chanyeol sambil membenarkan jasnya.

Jongdae menggerakkan jarinya didepan wajah Chanyeol "Tidak-tidak, tuan Park tidak pernah berdandan dulu jika akan pulang" ucapnya "Jadi apa kau ingin berkencan?" tanyanya penuh dengan selidik.

Chanyeol mengangkat bahunya. "Aku tidak tau. Dan Jongdae aku harus pergi sekarang bye" tuturnya sambil berlari meninggalkan Jongdae sendiri diruangannya.

"Yak apa dia cantik" Teriak Jongdae namun pintunya sudah terburu tertutup. "Aiissttt dasar" rutuknya lalu pergi dari ruangan bosnya.

Chanyeol melajukan mobilnya melintasi jalanan kota Seoul yang sedikit ramai. Ia terus berpikir apa benar ini disebut kencan? oh tidak-tidak ini hanya menjemput bukan kencan. So tuan Park Chanyeol kendalikan dirimu okey. Dan jangan terlalu banyak berharap.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya didepan cafe. Ia melihat Adam dan Kyungsoo yang masih berbincang dengan Luhan. Untung saja Ia belum telat pikirnya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menunggu mereka diluar saja, Ia melihat Kyungsoo dan Adam mulai keluar dari cafe dengan wajah keduanya yang terlihat sumringah dan tanpa sadar Chanyeol ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Eomma telfon Appa untuk menjemput kita" ucap Adam sambil mengikuti langkah kaki sang ibu.

"Adam kita ..."

"Appa disini" teriak seseorang tiba-tiba.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan lagi-lagi matanya melihat lelaki jangkung itu sudah berdiri didekat pintu mobil dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi rapinya. Dan jangan lupakan jika lelaki itu benar-benar seperti hantu bagamana bisa, karena Ia tidak pernah menyadari kehadirannya. Bukankah itu seperti hantu?. Oh jangan bilang jika dirinya tidak peka, karena Ia tipe orang yang selalu peka dalam segala hal. Mungkin.

"Appa~ " teriak Adam lalu menghambur kedalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kegendongannya. Tak lupa menciumi pipi gembil itu dengan puas hingga membuat sang anak terkikik dan dengan susah payah meminta sang ayah menghentikannya karena kegelian.

Tanpa sadar seulas senyum tulus tercipta dibibir hati Kyungsoo saat melihatnya. Oh Ia jadi ingin bergabung dengan keseruan mereka. Namun Kyungsoo segera menepis jauh pikiranya itu. Dan memilih untuk menyadarkan mereka dan mengajak mereka untuk segera pulang.

Suasana mobil ramai dengan celotehan Adam yang berada dipangkuan Kyungsoo. Sesekali Kyungsoo atau Chanyeol menimpali celotehan anak berpipi gembil tersebut. Tak jarang juga mereka akan tertawa bersama yang mengakibatkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol beberapa kali tidak sengaja bertemu pandang. Dan Kyungsoo yang akan memutuskan kontak mata mereka dengan berpura-pura menanyai tentang apa saja pada Adam. Sedang anak itu akan menjawabnya dengan cerita yang panjang bahkan hingga melantur kemana-mana.

"Aku senang melihatmu kembali Kyungsoo" ucap Chanyeol tiba-tiba sambil memfokuskan diri pada jalanan yang mulai menggelap. Adam tertidur dipangkuan Kyungsoo, sepertinya anak itu kelelahan.

"Dan tentang ajakanku kemarin aku serius" lanjutnya.

"Chan, bisakah kita tidak membahasnya sekarang. kita sedang ada dijalan" potong Kyungsoo lalu memalingkan wajahnya menatap jalanan luar dari kaca jendela. Bukan apa-apa Kyungsoo merasa jika hal serius tidak seharusnya dibahas dijalan karena itu sangat berbahaya. Selain itu ia butuh sedikit waktu untuk berpikir tentang hal itu. "Sebaiknya kita bahas dirumah" imbuhnya tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Itu berarti Kyungsoo tidak menghindarinya untuk berbicara membahas tentang ajakannya kan?. Apakah itu artinya Kyungsoo akan memberikan jawabannya saat mereka berbicara nanti? Semoga saja.

"Baiklah, kita lanjutkan dirumah" jawabnya sambil melirik sekilas kearah Kyungsoo sebelum fokus kembali pada jalanan.

Mobil terus melaju diantara kendaraan lain yang memenuhi jalan. Di tengah suasana kota Seoul yang mulai menggelap dan menampilkan pemandangan malam kota Seoul yang penuh dengan kerlap-kerlip lampu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

 **Maaf telat update, kemarin lupa kalau sudah waktunya update ㅋㅋㅋㅋ** **. Terimakasih buat yang review maaf tidak bisa balas satu-satu, tapi tetap aku baca semua jadi jangan khawatir karena author tidak akan ngacangin review kalian. Pak di nama In Sung itu Pak ya bukan marga Park hhhhh mungkin ada yang belum paham.**

 **See you next Chapter. Maybe the las Chapter :(**


	9. End

**Love Is Not Over By Chansekyu**

 **Pairing : ChanSoo ( Chansoo - Kyungsoo )**

 **Gendre : Hurt, Romance, Family**

 **Rate : M**

 **-NO PLAGIAT-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Awas typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol sedang menikmati waktu mereka berdua diatas tempat tidur Chanyeol. Dengan Kyungsoo yang ada didekapannya. Mereka saling membagi kehangatan, perasaan cinta, dan kasih sayang lewat sebuah sentuhan. Ini adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan bagi mereka terutama Chanyeol. Sebulan yang lalu setelah Chanyeol menjemput Kyungsoo dan Adam dari cafe Luhan, mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka dirumah. Seperti yang diminta oleh Kyungsoo. Bagi dirinya sungguh tidak ada yang paling istimewa didalam hidupnya selain bisa bersanding dengan Kyungsoo tanpa takut terpisah kembali. Dan Chanyeol patut berbangga diri karena semua yang diharapkannya dalam doanya kini telah terjawab oleh Tuhan.

 **Flashback**

 _Mereka sampai dirumah duapuluh menit kemudian. Adam langsung memanggil nuna sang pengasuhnya dan meminta dimandikan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol memilih untuk langsung kehalaman belakang seperti yang sebelumnya direncanakan jika mereka akan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka saat sudah sampai rumah._

 _Mereka duduk dibangku taman belakang berhadapan langsung dengan kolam renang. Karena mereka ingin tidak ada yang mengganggu saat sedang berbicara. Sebenarnya tempat ini kemauan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo hanya mengikutinya saja. Toh menurutnya memang tidak ada lagi tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berbicara selain tempat tersebut. Oleh karena itu Kyungsoo menyetujuinya._

 _Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu._

 _"Jadi ?" tanyanya sambil menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang memilih lebih memperhatikan air dalam kolam renang._

 _"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Kyungsoo balik bertanya tanpa menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Ia mencoba bersikap biasa dan menutupi kegugupannya dengan memasang wajah datarnya. Karena jujur saja berada berdekatan dengan Chanyeol membuat jantungnya terpompa lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Terlebih lagi ini adalah pembicaraan serius mereka yang pertama kali setelah Kyungsoo ingat semua dan setelah insiden seminggu yang lalu. Yang terutama lagi setelah lima tahun yang lalu. Karena selama mereka dekat beberapa bulan ini tidak pernah sama sekali menyinggung tentang hal pribadi secara langsung. Mereka hanya menunjukkan perasaan masing-masing lewat tindakan._

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas pelan. "Jadi Kyungsoo, Aku benar-benar serius ingin menikahimu" ucapnya terus terang dengan satu kali tarikan nafas._

 _Kyungsoo selalu menunggu kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Chanyeol dulu. Ya dulu saat Ia selalu menghayal bisa dilamar oleh lelaki camplang tersebut secara romantis dan penuh cinta. Tapi nyatanya kata itu malah ditujukan pada sang kakak tiri yang menurutnya sungguh beruntung karena bisa memiliki seseorang yang sangat sulit untuk didekatinya. Tapi sekarang haruskan Ia iri pada mendiang kakak tirinya? Semua orang yakin jika itu adalah hal yang mustahil karena seperti banyak orang tahu sang kakak tiri telah meninggal dalam kecelakaan tragis. Jika ditanya apakah dia senang? karena akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir lelaki —yang dicintainya dan ditujukan padanya— hanya padanya seperti yang berada dikhayalannya dulu. Biarkan dirinya sendiri yang tau. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata sebentar lalu membukanya lagi. "Setelah menikahiku apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"tanyanya dengan nada tajam. Namun tidak dipungkiri karena jujur saja Kyungsoo sangat takut jika hal lalu akan terjadi lagi. Dan Ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan bagaimana sakitnya ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Mungkin bisa disebut ini adalah sebuah trauma yang diakibatkan oleh masa lalunya yang sempat menghilang._

 _Changeol sedikit kaget dengan ucapan Kyungsoo yang terdengar sangat tajam dan dingin ditelinganya. "Tidak, tidak akan Kyungsoo. Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" ucap Chanyeol cepat sambil memandang Kyungsoo yang sama sekali tidak memandangnya sedari tadi._

 _Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Chanyeol. Dan pandangan mereka bertemu satu sama lain. Namun Kyungsoo segera menyadarkan dirinya, karena ini bukan waktunya terbua dengan onyx mata coklat Chanyeol yang selalu bisa menariknya dalam dimensi pemujaan dan membuat dirinya tak bisa beralih untuk melihatnya. Hingga membuat dirinya jatuh lagi dan lagi dimata coklat tersebut. "Kau tau Chanyeol, biasanya seseorang akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama tanpa mereka sadari, dan siapa tau kau tergolong dalam seseorang tersebut." Kyungsoo mengalihkan kembali pandangannya pada kolam renang. "Karena mungkin kau masih tetap sama" gumam Kyungsoo lirih hampir terlihat hanya gerakan bibir saja._

 _"Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" ucap Chanyeol sambil meraih bahu Kyungsoo untuk menghadap padanya._

 _Tubuh Kyungsoo tersentak akibat sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat mata bulatnya harus bertemu dengan mata coklat Chanyeol._

 _"Entahlah, Aku dulu sangat mempercayaimu tapi lihatlah, kau menyakitiku. "_

 _"Aku minta maaf untuk itu Kyungsoo"_

 _Kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan "seharusnya aku tidak jatuh cinta padamu Chanyeol jika akhirnya aku tau kau menikah dengan Baekhyun, tapi aku sudah terlanjur mencintaimu. Bahkan aku sebisa mungkin menghapus perasaanku untukmu, tapi nyatanya Baekhyun malah memintaku yang kau sendiri tau apa itu. Kesalahan terbesarku saat itu adalah menyetujui ide konyol Baekhyun dan membiarkanmu masuk kembali kedalam hatiku yang berusaha aku kunci untukmu" satu tetes air dari mata bulatnya mulai keluar. Hal yang sudah Ia tahan sedari tadi yang pada akhirnya matanya sendirilah yang menghianatinya._

 _"Kau tidak salah Kyungsoo" Chanyeol menangkup pipi Kyungsoo, dan dengan ibu jarinya menghapus lelehan air mata yang membuat hatinya terasa perih akibat goresan benda tajam dan ditaburi oleh garam._

 _Chanyeol berniat untuk memeluk Kyungsoo, namun wanita itu dengan kasar menolaknya._

 _"Ya Aku salah, karena mencintai kakak iparku sendiri. Bahkan dengan kejam merebut hatinya dari istrinya" lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh mengingat betapa sesak hatinya dulu. Tubuhnya bergetar namun Ia selalu menepis tangan kokoh Chanyeol yang berusaha memeluknya._

 _Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya frustasi. Bukan ini yang diinginkan bukan membahas masa lalu mereka. Tapi sekuat Ia menghindar tetap juga hal itu memang harus dibahas. "Jika seperti itu, aku juga bersalah. Karena aku juga mencintaimu. bukankah kita impas sekarang" nada bicara Chanyeol meninggi. Ia sedikit terbawa emosi karena sikap Kyungsoo yang selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri._

 _Chanyeol meraih tubuh Kyungsoo dan memegang jedua bahunya "Tatap aku Do Kyungsoo" ujarnya tegas, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo mendongak untuk menatap mata coklat itu kembali. " Oleh karena itu mari kita mulai dari awal lagi Kyungsoo. Ayo kita menikah, seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya jika aku sangat mencintaimu." nada suara Chanyeol melembut namun terselip ketegasan disetiap ucapannya._

 _Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Sedari perjalanan pulang tadi Ia hanya berpikir menanyakan tentang Chanyeol pada hati kecilnya tanpa mengikut sertakan egonya sama seperti yang Luhan usulkan. Dan tidak salah hati kecilnya begitu menginginkan Chanyeol, namun jika egonya ikut masuk dalam pikirannya, rasa sakitlah yang selalu muncul. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bingung, jujur saja Ia begitu menginginkan Chanyeol seperti kata hatinya sampai-sampai membuatnya menggila. Namun Ia juga takut jika tersakiti lagi seperti kata egonya._

 _"Adam sangat membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo, begitu juga denganku" tutur Chanyeol melihat Kyungsoo yang masih diam. "Okey kita tidak harus menikah dalam waktu cepat, kita mulai saja dengan pelan-pelan dan aku janji aku akan membantumu untuk lebih yakin lagi denganku" lanjutnya._

 _Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol tepat pada matanya. Ia dapat melihat tatapan mata Chanyeol penuh cinta untuknya. "Ayo kita menikah" ucap Kyungsoo cepat. Ya, iya memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata hatinya. Karena ia tak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol dan Adam untuk kedua kalinya. Mereka adalah hidupnya, mereka adalah nafasnya, mereka adalah segalanya bagi Kyungsoo. Mungkin dulu adalah cinta terlarang lalu apakah sekarang masih disebut cinta terlarang jika Baekhyun sudah meninggal. Apa Kyungsoo terlalu kejam jika mengambil keuntungan diatas kematian Baekhyun. Percayalah Kyungsoo hanya ingin menggapai kebahagiaannya sendiri, Ia ingin egois untuk saat ini, hanya itu saja tidak lebih._

 _Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo tidak percaya "Be.. benarkah?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia langsung membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Mencium puncak kepala, serta mencium setiap jengkal pada wajah Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu mengulas senyum tipis atas perlakuan yang diberikan olah Chanyeol. Dan sekarang Ia merasa lega dan merasa bebannya langsung terangkat begitu saja._

 _Setelah mereka berbicara berdua, mereka langsung masuk kerumah dengan tangan bertautan. Lalu saat itu juga Chanyeol memberi tahu kedua orang tuanya. Min Ah dan Woo Binpun sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Bahkan mereka mengusulkan untuk segera melangsungkan pertunangan terlebih dahulu agar tidak menimbulkan perkataan yang tidak-tidak. Nyonya Min Ah juga meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti bekerja serta pindah kekediaman keluarga Park. Dan Kyungsoopun hanya bisa menyetujui karena baik ayah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol sendiri menyetujui usulan Nyonya Min Ah yang kelewat senang tersebut._

 _Dan tiga minggu setelah pembicaraan mereka, akhirnya Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol melangsungkan pernikahan yang hanya dihadiri oleh orang terdekat mereka dan beberapa kolega Chanyeol serta Ayahnya. Berita pernikahan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo sempat membuat heboh para fans mendiang Baekhyun, Namun tidak ada yang keberatan tentang hal itu. Mereka malah memberikan dukungan pada pasangan yang terlihat sangat bahagia tersebut._

 _Luhan, Minseok dan juga Tao ikut bahagia mendengar Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo akhirnya bersatu kembali. Terutama Luhan, gadis itu memberikan pelukan hangat pada sahabat tercintanya itu. "Aku tau kau akan memilih yang terbaik Kyungsoo" ucapnya ketika menghadiri acara pernikahan Kyungsoo._

 _"Terimakasih banyak Luhan berkat saranmu" jawab Kyungsoo dengan senyum bahagia yang tercetak jelas dibibir hatinya._

 _Dari pihak keluarga Kyungsoo, Keluarga Leelah yang menjadi wali mempelai wanita itu sebagai permintaan Kyungsoo. Keluarga Lee sangat bahagia karena akhirnya wanita yang sudah dianggap anak oleh mereka bisa bersatu kembali dengan anak dan orang yang dicintainya._

 _"Selamat nona, semoga kau selalu bahagia" ucap Taeyeong sambil memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang terbalut gaun pengantin berwarna putih._

 _Kyungsoo tersenyum lembut dan membalas pelukan lelaki remaja itu dengan sayang. "Terimakasih Taeyeong-a"ucapnya. Kyungsoo sangat bahagia karena semua orang memberikan ucapan selamat padanya. Terlebih lagi Ia sangat bersyukur jika para fans mendiang kakaknya bisa menerima semua ini meski hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali._

 **Flashback off**

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengelus perut rata Kyungsoo yang sedang berada dipelukannya.

"Dia baik-baik saja Chanie" jawabnya memegang tangan Chanyeol.

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Chanyeol saling mengulas senyum lembut yang penuh bahagia. "Hey, aku tidak menyangka jika satu kali melakukannya langsung membuatmu hamil" pekik Chanyeol, sedikit membuat Kyungsoo berjingkat kaget.

Ya sekarang Kyungsoo sedang mengandung anak kedua mereka yang masih berumur tiga minggu.

Selama satu minggu ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah tidur nyenyak, karena Ia akan tiba-tiba terbangun dan muntah-muntah. Awalnya Kyungsoo mengira jika itu hanya masuk angin saja karena AC dikamar Chanyeol terlalu dingin. Namun setelah ACnya dinaikkan suhunya Kyungsoo masih tetap muntah-muntah. Lalu ibu Chanyeol menyarankan Kyungsoo untuk periksa kedokter karena Ia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan menantunya itu. Akhirnya Kyungsoo menuruti usulan sang ibu mertua memeriksakan diri dengan ditemani ibu mertua tentu saja. Dan dari situlah diketahui jika itu adalah efect dari siklus hamil mudanya. Awalnya Kyungsoo tidak percaya jika ia sedang hamil karena ia merasa tidak pernah melakukannya dengan Chanyeol. Namun setelah ingat saat hari Chanyeol pulang dan memperkosanya Kyungsoo langsung percaya jika ia hamil.

Kyungsoo memukul lengan Chanyeol "Itu karena kau memperkosaku saat aku sedang subur" ucapnya dengan sarkastik.

Chanyeol menunduk "Maafkan aku jika saat itu aku bermain kasar, Aku melakukan dengan tidak sadar"

"tidak sadar?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung sambil mendongak.

"Malam itu aku dalam pengaruh obat perangsang" tuturnya.

"Jadi malam itu kau sudah merencanakan untuk memperkosaku" tuduh Kyungsoo dengan nada tajam.

Chanyeol mengecup kening Kyungsoo untuk menenangkannya. " Tidak sayang, sungguh aku tidak merencanakannya, dan hey berhentilah menyebutkan jika itu pemerkosaan karena kau juga menikmatinya" goda Chanyeol sambil menoel pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendelik kearah Chanyeol "jelas kau memperkosaku tuan Park, jadi siapa yang memberimu obat sialan itu?"

"Ibu hamil tidak boleh mengumpat sayang"

"Baiklah, maaf. Jadi?"

"Sekertarisku yang memberinya, Ia mencampurkan obat itu kedalam minumanku dan yah aku meminumnya tanpa curiga"

"Apa dia wanita?"

"Yup, dia adalah seorang wanita. Mungkin ia tertarik padaku dan malam itu dengan licik ingin membuatku tidur dengannya"

"Awas saja jika kau tidur dengannya penismu akan kupotong Tuan Park" saut Kyungsoo dengan nada marah.

Chanyeol terkekeh "Aku tidak akan tidur dengannya, buktinya aku malah menyerangmu dan memghasilkan Chanyeol junior kedua" ucapnya.

"Dasar" balas Kyungsoo, lalu melesakkan kepalannya pada dada bidang suaminya tersebut.

"Kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Emmm" gumam Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah satu ronde lagi?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo langsung meremas penis Chanyeol dengan kuat. "Dalam mimpimu Chan" ucapnya lalu melepas kebanggaan Chanyeol yang sudah menegang kembali setelah mendapat sentuhan dari tangannya.

Chanyeol hanya menggeram, Dan tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Ia langsung mengarahkan penisnya pada lubang Kyungsoo.

"Aahh " Desah Kyungsoo saat penis Chanyeol sudah sepenuhnya masuk.

"sih aaahhh lan kauhhh Chaaahhhn " gerutu Kyungsoo ditengah desahannya.

Chanyeol menyeringai "Karena kau membuatku ingin menyodokmu lagi dan lagi sayang, salahkan lubang sempitmu yang selalu mengundang penisku" Chanyeol mengeluarkan kata-kata kotornya.

Tangan kanannya meremas payudara Kyungsoo yang terlihat sedikit berisi. "Eungh... Aahhhh peh lan peehhh llaahhn Chaaahhhn sakit" ucapnya saat Chanyeol terlalu keras meremas payudaranya.

"Maaf sayang" jawabnya dan menyambar bibir Kyungsoo yang sudah bengkak akibat aktifitas mereka di ronde pertama tadi.

"Aahhh more Chan. Aaahhhh yah disitu eeuung " rancaunya saat ciuman mereka terlepas dan sodokan Chanyeol tepat mengenai titik kenikmatannya.

"Aak aku ihhgin keluhhh aaahhhr"

"Bersama sayang eung" Chanyeol semakin cepat memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"Aaahhhhhh" desah mereka secara bersamaan setelah mereka mendapatkan pelepasan bersama.

Dada Kyungsoo naik turun karena nafasnya yang terengah, lalu Chanyeol menarik selimut yang sudah tidak berbentuk akibat aktifitas panas mereka untuk menutupi tubuh Kyungsoo sampai payudaranya. Karena Chanyeol tidak ingin membuat dirinya menyerang Kyungsoo yang sudah terlihat sangat kelelahan.

"Tidurlah sayang" ucap Chanyeol lalu mengecup kening Kyungsoo yang sudah memejamkan mata.

Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman karena ia merasa tubuhnya sangat lelah sekali dan ia juga merasa mengantuk. Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Chanyeol yang terasa hangat.

Chanyeol menyingkirkan helaian-helaian rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya. Ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Kyungsoo dengan penuh memuja. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bahagia dan merasa sangat sempurna. Karena Kyungsoo sudah kembali lagi padanya dan memberikannya jagoan yang sangat Chanyeol sayangi. Hidupnya semakin sempurna lagi karena Kyungsoo akan memberikannya malaikat yang lain. Ia patut bersyukur untuk itu. Dan Chanyeol selalu berdoa agar kebahagiaan dan kesempurnaan ini bertahan sampai dirinya dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa lagi untuk membuka mata.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Appa, aku berangkat" teriak seorang anak laki-laki berumur tujuh tahun sambil menenteng ransel dipunggungnya.

"Hati-hati Adam", saut seorang wanita yang sedang menyuapi anak perempuan berumur dua tahun dalam pangkuannya.

Namun anak lelaki yang sudah sampai diruang tamu itu berlari kembali menuju ruang makan. Hal itu membuat kedua orang tuanya memandangnya heran. "Apa ada yang tertinggal sayang?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membenarkan jasnya.

Adam menggeleng "tidak Appa, aku hanya lupa tidak pamit sama Jiyon" jawabnya sambil menghampiri sang adik yang tengah berceloteh tidak jelas dipangkuan sang ibu. "Jiyon Oppa berangkat ya, jangan lupa makan yang banyak biar pipimu tidak kempes mengerti" ucapnya sambil menoel pipi gembil sang adik. Hingga membuat bayi perembuat itu terkekeh senang. Setelah selesai berpamitan Adam langsung melesat berlari keluar rumah menuju bus jemoutan yang sudah menunggunya didepan rumah tak lupa berpamitan kembali pada kedua orang tuanya sambil berteriak. Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan buah hati mereka yang pertama.

Setelah kepergian Adam, Kyungsoo melanjutkan menyuapi Jiyon. Sedang Chanyeol sudah berdiri disamping sang istri dengan menenteng tas kerjanya. "Kyungsoo aku berangkat, baik-baiklah dirumah" Pamit Chanyeol pada sang istri.

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Hati-hati Chan, Langsunglah pulang jika sudah selesai" ucapnya.

"Asal kau memberiku sesuatu" jawab Chanyeol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Dasar mesum" balasnya "Cepatlah berangkat, kau akan terlambat" lanjutnya.

"Baiklah aku berangkat" Chanyeol mencium kening dan bibir Kyungsoo dan tak lupa memberikan ciuman juga untuk gadis kecilnya lalu pergi berangkat kerja.

"Okey Jiyon tinggal kita berdua dirumah" ucapnya dengan gadis kecil yang ada di pangkuannya.

Gadis itu bergumam tidak jelas hingga membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh.

Jiyon adalah anak keduanya dengan Chanyeol. Sekarang Adam sudah masuk sekolah dasar dan setiap pagi ia akan berangkat naik bus jemputan sekolah. Mereka kini sudah tidak tinggal dengan orang tua Chanyeol lagi, karena Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri dengan keluarga kecilnya. Walaupun begitu rumah baru mereka hanya beda dua blok dari rumah orang tua mereka jadi, jika mereka ingin saling mengunjungi tidak perlu memakan waktu yang banyak karena sangat dekat.

Kyungsoo juga masih sering berkunjung ke cafe Luhan. Biasanya ia akan berkunjung hanya dengan Jiyon jika Adam pergi kesekolah, Atau akan berkunjung dengan Adam juga jika hari libur sekolah.

Oh, Luhan sekarang sudah menikah dengan Sehun, tepatnya setahun yang lalu, dan kini Luhan tengah mengandung anak pertama mereka dengan usia kandungan menginjak tiga bulan. Tidak lupa dengan Minseok yang diam-diam sedang berkencan dengan Jongdae sekertaris Chanyeol, bahkan mereka sudah bertunangan enam bulan yang lalu. Tao, gadis bermata panda itu tengah menjalin kasih dengan kolega ayah Chanyeol yang bernama Kris pria blasteran antara Kanada, China, dan Korea. Sungguh beruntungnya gadis itu.

Kyungsoo sendiri sudah cukup bahagia hidup dengan Chanyeol dan kedua buah hati mereka yang selalu membuat ramai suasana rumah. Atau menjadi pengobat lelah saat Chanyeol pulang kerja. Adam bahkan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk Jiyon. Terkadang Adam akan menyuapi sang adik jika Kyungsoo sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam mereka. Dan ia juga akan menghibur Jiyon saat adiknya rewel dengan bertingkah melucu, yang berakhir Jiyon akan tertawa memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya saat merasa terhibur dengan tingkah konyol sang kakak.

Dan Kyungsoo sangat bersyukur dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Kebahagiaan selalu berlimpah padanya. Dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang sangat dicintai dan mencintainya. Suami, anak, sahabat, dan kedua mertua yang selalu membuatnya merasa sempurna.

.

.

.

 **THE END.**

 **Maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan :( seperti yang aku bilang jika ff ini udah selesai sebelum publis jadi hanya sedikit rombakan karena jujur saja idenya tidak pas untuk merombaknya. So maaf jika kalian kurang puas.**

 **Thanks To :**

 **Lovedudu1201, dinadokyungsoo1, yellowfishh14, park28sooyah, Kai fuck Soo, egivanitaa, pororocrong, Park RinHyun- Uchiha, mdsdohksoo, WKCS-hyun, kaidohun, Tulang Rusuknya Dyo, KwonJungHee, Kontol sehun gede, choseo SSL, Luvchansoo, Kyungra, nesyarera, ucrittri, YolYol17, Jerapin chansoo, diyozi, T.a, ParkHyerin6194, Mbul, 12154kaisoo, ludeerhan, fyodult, Kim pratama1108, shd612, 21 hana, chansoo, Kjongsoo1214, papiyeol61, ChanyeolKyungsoo, il, AryintipMh, pinguinsoo, bubleee, Rizkinovitasarii, Kim Reon, e-elia, Baekvin3, Sarada15, duduya, Chocoandlatte, belamsmwdreal, Sitie J504, Anaknya Chansoo, Shoashmz, Just Young Min, Ayys, Anaknya Chansoo12, RizkyNZ, kyungsooima.**

 **See you next story from me :***


End file.
